


The Demon of the Sea and His Human

by LokiCandyAndFandoms



Category: Gravity Falls, Pirate AU - Fandom
Genre: Bill's sorta OOC, Dorito jokes, Gideon is a creep, HOW DOES ONE TAG ANYWAY?, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Bondage, Pirate AU, Rating is for the use of swear words, There will be smut later just saying, Trigger Warnings, Violence, What am I doing with my life?, human form Bill, sorry - Freeform, there will be more shipping going on, will add more tags as this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiCandyAndFandoms/pseuds/LokiCandyAndFandoms
Summary: Dipper woke up to the sound of his cabin door slamming open, sun still rising. He grumbled, pulling himself under the covers while the light seeped through the thin sheets and the cold ocean breeze creeped into his room. A bouncy girl whom was sadly and early bird, his twin Mabel, had awoken him with glee. “Dip dop! Rise and shine!” she tugged the sheets off of her grumpy twin. “Come on, can’t you taste the adventure? Grunkle Ford said it was important we were all on deck!” she bounced around his room, pulling his clothes messily out of the cabinet.





	1. Demons Make For Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This is my first attempt at the pirate AU! This is non-beta'ed so if you find errors please let me know! I'll be editing errors as I find them! This fic is based off an RP a friend and I are doing! If you like part one lemme know! I live for reviews! Enjoy!
> 
> -Loki
> 
> Update: writing Bill is hard. Ugh I wanna die! But I'll be putting up the next chapter as soon as I get more feedback! Till then!
> 
> -Loki

Dipper woke up to the sound of his cabin door slamming open, sun still rising. He grumbled, pulling himself under the covers while the light seeped through the thin sheets and the cold ocean breeze creeped into his room. A bouncy girl whom was sadly and early bird, his twin Mabel, had awoken him with glee. “Dip dop! Rise and shine!” she tugged the sheets off of her grumpy twin. “Come on, can’t you taste the adventure? Grunkle Ford said it was important we were all on deck!” she bounced around his room, pulling his clothes messily out of the cabinet.  
“Okay- okay Mabel I-” He squeaked in surprise as clothes were thrown at him. Blushing, he glared at her playfully. “Just let me change and go ahead. I’ll see you up on deck.” He mumbled out while tugging on his dress shirt buttons. She ran out the door, screaming something about finding a merman. Dipper sighed, pulling his blue vest over his dress shirt and grabbing his journal from underneath the pillow. Quickly raking his hands through brown fluffy hair he stood, tucking the journal in his vest and giving a quick glance to his silver sword. It was bound to him after being crafted by a spirit, covered in green and blue gems forming a pine tree emblem on the handle. He never got to use it anyways. He rushed out the door to catch up with his twin and glimpsed at the horizon, the sun rising, painting the sky in deep oranges and specks of purple. He stood in a full line of his companions on the ship. Mabel of course, his two Grunkles, Soos, Wendy, and a pig Mabel had forced Grunkle Stan to let on board named Waddles. It eventually grew on everyone, especially Dipper.  
“Alright you deviled seachildern, get to work. Mabel and Soos, go check food supplies. Wendy, keep an eye. Dipper… Well you can wash the deck.”  
He groaned internally at that. He was never given any real work, like he had no brawn. “But I can do something more important I-“ he was interrupted before he even put the statement out, well more as everyone had already gone about their jobs.  
Dipper sighed and picked up a mop, grudgingly wiping the deck. It had been an hour or two of aimless wandering for sea creatures before Wendy shouted “SOMETHING’S AHEAD CAPTAIN!” Maybe Mabel would finally meet her merman. It was probably just some rock anyway. Turned out it was more than a rock. A goddamn ship! “I SEE A SHIP!”  
Grunkle Stan snorted. “Probably just some shipping ship.”  
Ford, however, looked nervous as he grasped a telescope, looking at the flag. Color drained from his Grunkle’s face as he lowered the telescope. “PREPARE FOR BATTLE!” Dipper dropped his mop and pushed it to the side. They never fought anyone who wasn’t supernatural. He ran to the cabin in search of his sword quickly.  
Captain William Cipher, better known as Bill, was one of the most feared pirate captains to roam the seven seas. Many whispers floated around about the pirate. Some claimed he had magic powers while others claim he was the devil himself. Not that Bill ever confirmed nor denied any of the rumours. He was sure a looker as well. Messy short blonde hair swept back in a messy yet pleasing way. His face was like that of an angel... all except for the devilish smirk and triangular eyepatch. He and his ship, the Mindscape, were infamous. This day, as the sun rose, he looked out his spyglass, spotting his prey. A grin that was a little too wide spread across his face. "Ready the cannons boys!" He yelled to the crew. Finally he would get his revenge on those blasted Pines.

The boat churned at a sickening pace as waves crashed threateningly against the sides. Stumbling around his room fast he mumbled curses under his breath, eyes sweeping for his sword.

"Dip Dop! We've gotta grab the cannon powder from the cargo hold, hurry!" Mabel’s faced appeared by the door frame with a frantic look as she clung to a bedazzled grappling hook, knuckles white. Why were they even attacking us? They didn't look like a rich ship but they clearly wanted to battle. 

"Aye, I will Mabel just please!" A glint passed his eye by his bed and he ran towards it, grabbing the sword from underneath his pillow. "Ok let’s go." Dipper put on his bravest face and they ran out onto the deck, skidding around to the cargo holds door. Mabel pulled it open in an inhumanely possible speed, rushing down the stairs to the dark space. It stunk of dead rats and rusted gold. He was about to enter before the boat was hit by something, sending him flying backwards on the deck hitting the railing and the cargo hold door slamming shut. 

His eyes widened and he scrambled towards the door pulling against it, but it didn't budge. Ford looked angry, barking orders at Wendy and Soos to pull the cannons in place faster. They were heavy and hadn't been used in a long time, but slowly yet surely grated on the wood in place. They had a limited amount left in them, and Dipper couldn't get into the storage. He glanced at the attacker’s boat and felt fear strike him deep. It was a large powerful ship, looking ominous and threatening. A giant black flag strung across their pole, waving aggressively in the wind. On the flag is what truly caused dread. A single golden and red eye seeing and watching all. This was one of the most feared pirate ships across all seas. He gulped and shivers ran down his spine as he continues to tug on the door, which opened promptly in his face followed by Mabel tumbling out on top of him. He groaned in pain and rubbed his face, but hugged his sister tight with his other hand. 

Stan pulled the twins up gently but quickly and pushed them behind him protectively. "They can't fight Ford!" Ford grunted with a look of something unsure, emotions mixed and sloppy with fear and anger. Dipper pushed ahead and dragged his sword from his sheath, ready for battle. 

"I can! I'm not as weak as you all think I am!" He growled, puffing his chest and squaring his shoulders to seem intimidating. Everyone nodded and looked at the boat in suspense, readying defenses and weapons.

Bill swung from the rigging in the masts down to the deck, barking orders at the crew as they fired again upon the other ship. "PREPARE TO BOARD LADS!" Bill yelled as the ship got closer and closer. He rubbed his hands together, barely able to contain his excitement.

The boat shook once more from an attack and Dipper stumbled towards the middle of the deck, large brown orbs holding a fiery glare. The ship was closing in, looking as to board rather than just destroy their ship. Gripping his sword tighter, he tugged a mini telescope out of his hands and looked at the people on deck of the other ship. They were monstrous to say the least, some bulky men at least 5 times dippers size, with menacing glares. But what caught his eye was the captain, a beautiful young man with a dangerous smile and a cocky and violent aura, grinning back at their ship in glee as he yelled at his crew which was somehow afraid of him. He was slender and tall with a soft face, but that smile felt like knives just looking at it.

Bill grinned as he locked eyes with the child. Oh how he will enjoy making his scream. Or maybe he would take him. Make Fordsy even more paranoid. Perfect. He grinned as ropes were attached between the ships. He slid across to the deck of the other ship

Ford whirled around in anger to see the famously known sea demon, Captain Cipher land on his deck and lunged towards him in anger with a sword. Dipper’s eyes widened and he made sure his knees weren't locked before stepping back to Mabel. He pulled the journal slightly out of his vest and flipped through the pages as quick as possible, trying to find anything ford could have written they could use. A spell maybe? He became engrossed in the pages, rushing quickly with his eyes and scanning over information page after page, but couldn't find anything. Mabel looked over his shoulder it the book and easily pointed out something special. 

"Thank you Mabel!" He whispered and read over it carefully. He took a deep breath and looked up to see Ford tumbling towards him backwards, and barely had time to move before his Grunkle slammed down on the deck.

Bill's high-pitched cackle filled the air. "Nice to see ya again Fordsy! I think I'll be ending you now!" Bill placed his foot on the older man's chest, raising his sword above his head.

"NO!" Mabel rushed forward and landed a punch square on his face, although it wasn't strong at all.

"Mabel wait!" Dipper ran forward and reared her away from bill, pushing her behind him and swinging his sword against the captains before it could cut skin against his Grunkle. "Got anything better to do then attack us?" He grunted, pushing against the demon.

Bill cackled. "Oh there are TWO of you! You think YOU can fight me? By all means, I'll fight you and kill you, then kill your sister!" Bill leered down at the small brunette boy.

Dipper looked up at the captain with fire in his eyes, swiping his knee against the captain’s shin. "Oh? Are you gonna kill me from there?" He trembled slightly, trying to pretend he had no fear. He pointed his sword close to the captain’s face, acting smug. Although he had no actual idea that the sword was too close as the captain could easily take it out of his hands, he played the part of bravery, puffing up his chest once more in a sign of masculinity. "You won't lay a damn hand on me or any of the Pines. Not a hair!" He sneered trying to sound malicious, more coming out as a child trying to protect his friend.

Bill laughed and easily plucked the sword from Dipper's hands. "Ah little Pine Tree. You have guts. I like that! Maybe I'll keep you!" He grabbed for the child.

Dipper screeched like a girl for a second before fighting against the pirate bare fisted, throwing punches wildly. Mabel gasped and ran in but he pushed her off to keep her away from the demon. Grunkle Stan along with Soos was fighting with the pirate captain’s crew, Ford was unconscious and Mabel couldn't do much. Suddenly Wendy popped up on the deck and tried to fire her gun at the enemies captain but missed scarcely, the bullet flying into a wine barrel, deep red seeping from underneath. The sounds of swords and gunshots clashed over the waves and Dipper tried to keep his mind clear, struggling with the overwhelming noise.


	2. Pine Trees Are Confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could Bill be up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh you guys! Thank you so much for the over whelming amour of support! My laptop decided to be a dick so I'm putting up this chapter early! Enjoy! -Loki

Bill cackled, picking up the boy. "C'mon kiddo!" He jumped back onto his ship, quickly tying Dipper up. He called back his crew, taking off. "Well well well. Looks like I got a new toy~"

Dipper screamed out as many slurs he knew, which was a surprising amount. Fear creeped up his spine as he stared at the ships surroundings. Was that a blood stain on the deck? The crew mates were even more terrifying in person and he snarled like a feral animal slowly calming down. He had to think this through calmly. His sword was taken but he still had his journal in his vest! Oh god- if they found the journal he'd be dead for sure. He had to escape somehow- thoughts were overlapping his head. He looked up with brown orbs full of fear and anger. He tried his best to hide the hope in his eyes, feeling the journal safely clung in his vest.

Bill looked at him with a calculating yellow-gold eye. As if reading his mind, the captain reached into Dipper's vest, pulling out the journal. "Oh! Lookie what I found!" He put it into his coat pocket. "Now what's your name?"

His breath caught in his lungs as the golden eyes darted straight towards his vest and pulled out the journal. This was officially his funeral. He stared at the pirate, clenching his jaw. "Noman." He smirked at his own joke, as nobody else would get the joke. He tugged lightly on his binds, feeling the ties. He couldn't see what he was doing very well, as his mop of locks was covering his view while he looked down.

"Don't lie to me or I'll just have to make up a name for you. And you won't like it if I do that." Bill crossed his arms

His eyebrow quirked at this, Dipper doubted this guy was that bad at giving names, and if Dipper managed to escape he sure as hell wouldn't want them knowing his name. "Throw one at me then." Dipper mumbled under his breath, memorizing the features of the ships decks and anyone threatening he could see.

"Hm... Sissy boy!" He grinned.

Dipper internally cringed at that. "We'd see if that was true if I was untied, Dorito." He hissed out. He wasn't really sure what a Dorito even was, making it perfect. "Unless you've got a better idea?" 

"Oh? You wanna take me on? Okay I'll play your game but don't try to escape or I will kill you."

Dipper recoiled in surprise. This guy was really that confident? "Same to you." He leaned his wrists forward to be untied, resting on his knees. He tried to hide his embarrassment in the pose, acting stoic.

Bill chuckled and untied him, raising an eyebrow at him.

He put his hand out expectantly, waiting for his pine tree sword. "However, if I win, you return that damn journal." Sweeping his hair down making sure his mark wasn't revealed. Looking back nervously, he could see their ship from a far distance, damaged.

"Mmmm... I'm not sure about that! But eh okay. Bring it on." He handed him his sword.

He gripped the sword and lunged for the captain straight away, narrowly missing his stomach. Stumbling backwards and gaining balance once again, he stood with his sword still. "Come at me then." His voice slightly shook as adrenaline rushed through his face.

Bill grinned and easily swept Dipper's feet out from under him, grabbing the sword and pointing it at him. "I win, Sissy Baby."

"Sure about that?" He shouted before sweeping under Bill and pushing him on the deck, falling along. Pulling himself up from the demon’s chest, he scrambled for his sword.

Bill blinked, stunned for a second. He soon recovered and ran at Dipper, grabbing for his hair.

Dipper was reaching for his sword when suddenly his hair was pulled back and he let out an odd noise, clamping down on his mouth before reaching up to tug at the hands on his hair, blushing wildly. "LET GO OF ME YOU SEA DEMON!" he howled before slowly slumping, breathing harshly.

Bill cackled at him. "Nah I don't think so, Sissy. I win. Give up while you can~"

"Fine! My name is Dipper you stupid Dorito!" He mumbled out, praying he didn't notice the marks on his forehead to find another thing to make fun of.

"What's a Dorito?" He asked curiously, noticing the birthmark. "Oh man! No way! You have-- Dipper! That's hilarious!" He laughed.

He blushed crimson, trying to pull his bangs down from the demon’s grasp. He hated his birthmark being on display, and only Mabel knew about it. "Shut up!" Dipper groaned out, arching his back away from the floor. 

"Oh sassy! Don't speak to me like that!" Bill growled, slapping him with his free hand.

His cheek stung hard and he was shocked for a minute. Before he knew what his hand was doing, he swung it straight back blindly and slapped the devil’s face back. "What do you want?" He growled out, trying to think through the mess. Whenever he close to this man, it felt like his presence was causing static in his mind. He couldn't think straight... 

"Did you just hit me?!" He snarled, throwing Dipper to the deck and dragging him to a cage. He threw him into the cage and locked it.

Dipper back slammed against the cage and he barely had time to sit up before it was locked. "What the hell? I'm not some animal!" He pushed against the bars. "Why are you even doing any of this?" He tugged at the lock. His body ached from the wood and the fighting, but his eyes never dulled of flame, like a burning forest. 

"Because I can and it's fun. You're acting like an animal so I'm gonna treat you as one."

"If anyone's an animal it's you" he mumbled under his breath. His Grunkles would find a way to save him right? "So are you gonna sell my kidneys or am I walking the plank?" He deadpanned.  
"Oh I don't know. Maybe I'll make you clean the ship! Maybe I'll let the crew have you! Or maybe! Maybe! Maybe I'll keep you as a toy!" Bill grinned, kicking the cage.

The cage shuddered with the blow of the captain’s kick, Dipper being light shaking with it. He scowled at any of those options. If he had to be on this ship long enough with that crew, he'd rather swim with the sharks. "I mean maybe you could just let me go?" He laughed nervously, trying to not focus on the fact that the cage was on deck with all the crew working like it was normal. 

"That's not an option~ You're mine now. You do as I say or you get hurt."

Dipper scoffed at that before moving over to the edge of the cage away from the demon. He let his eyes wander off, purposely ignoring the captain.

"Fine then. You can bloody stay in there!" He crossed his arms. 

Dipper blinked once. Then twice. Then again. Each time, his vision was getting blurrier. Despite his act, he wasn't that strong and did need to use his brain to get out of this mess. Was Mabel okay? Are they searching for him? Do they think he's dead? Thoughts swirled around his head before the anxiety came out in the form of bile on the deck; he grimaced and closed his eyes. 

==MEANWHILE--

The ship of the Pines was silent as far as voices went, the echo of waves smacking against the damaged sides and the sound of crashing objects in the captain’s lounge "WHERE IS DIPPER?!" Ford yelled over the noise, pulling his angry twin off of the destruction he had caused. 

 

"We'll get him back. We just need time." The door creaked and the twins turned to see the rest of the small crew standing behind Mabel who had a fierce gaze. 

 

"We don't have time! We need to go as soon as possible!" Her Grunkles sighed then nodded in unison before the crew got back on track. They were going to get Dipper back.

 

Bill ignored the caged boy, yelling to the crew. He swaggered off to the tail of the ship, looking at the brightening sky. "Ah the open sea! Adventure! Danger! Anything I want!" He said to himself, not noticing the ship coming up behind them.

 

Dipper’s eyes shut quickly after that, hearing the annoying droning of the captain’s voice blaring out fading slowly in the distance before he lulled himself back to sleep under the sun. What he didn't expect, is what he was waking up to. It felt like deja vu, feeling the crashing of the ship being hit and the scrambling of crew mates on deck to defend. He cracked his eyes open to make sure it wasn't a nightmare. Bill’s crew was most definitely preparing for battle. Dipper’s heart fluttered in hope at the thought- his family had made it and came back for him. But just as it had fluttered with hope it was withered with dread. Would they be able to fight? He sat up quickly then cursed under his breath when his body caught up with his mind, dizziness temporarily overcoming him before settling. 

He looked up outwards from the cage from the sounds of clashing swords with he felt a gentle familiar hand touch his from through the bars. When Dipper looked up, his eyes met a similar face, with a sweet smile plastered on. "Mabel!" He shouted and reached out for her before realizing he was still in the cage. "You need to grab the keys. I can't get out." She nodded before disappearing through the crew of both Bill’s and the Pines clashing

 

Bill darted back and forth, finally finding Stanford and clashing swords with him. "Wow you sure recovered quick Sixer!"

 

Sixer grunted before pulling out a second sword from behind and lining it with the first clashing against Bill’s. "Give me back my nephew" He growled out before flipping swords and cutting the fabric of the pirate’s coat.

 

"Why don'tcha make me?" He grinned, pulling out a pistol. "I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you!"

 

"I would say burn in hell but you'd probably crawl you're way out of the fire anyway." He flipped the back of his sword and slammed the pirates head with the handle, kicking the pistol out of the pirate’s hands. Golden keys flew from the Pirate’s clothes. His eyes darted to the keys before he ran towards them. 

 

Bill crashed to the deck of the ship, grabbing for the keys. "Yeah you're right I would! And even if you take back Pine Tree, I'll only take him and Shooting Star next time! Maybe kill one of them!" The pirate managed to get to his feet, looking for where his pistol went to.

 

"Not today!" A upbeat ferocious voice popped out before the pirate was tackled by what looked like a chipmunk at the speed the creature was covering Bill’s eyes which was indeed Mabel Pines. "Grunkle Ford grab the keys! Dipper’s in a cage!" She yelled before flipping Bill’s hat on his eyes.

 

Bill hissed. "Get off me you bitch!" He shrieked, trying to throw her off. "I'LL KILL YOU I SWEAR TO SATAN!"

 

"GLITTER POWERRRRR!" She screeched before throwing piles of a mysterious glimmering substance over top of her brother’s kidnapper. She could hear Grunkle Stan’s laugh as he clashed swords with other pirates, and she beamed with pride. 

 

Ford clattered with the keys, running through the deck before making it to Dipper. The boy looked physically exhausted, but that boy was no where near broken. When Dipper looked up his eyes held hope, anger, and happiness, and for a minute Ford saw himself in those eyes. A past self at least. He pressed the key quickly into the lock hole and jingled the keys until finally the cage door opened and he pulled his nephew out.

 

Bill screeched and tripped, falling onto his face. "GET OFF ME YOU SHE-DEVIL! I REALLY WILL KILL YOU NOW!"

 

Dipper crawled out of the cage to witness the chaos before his eyes zoomed in on his twin in her bright apparel attacking the devil himself with glitter bombs. He would let her attack longer, but he looked down right murderous and there was still plenty of his crew. The young teen walked over with Ford and Ford crouched before clocking bill straight on his head. Dipper cringed, feeling sympathy. If that didn't cause the demon to pass out, nothing would. Fords punches were like damn bullets.

 

Bill fell unconscious on the deck, his crew taking no notice as they continued to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this character ended up being short! My laptop was being the biggest jerk. I'll hopefully put up another chapter this week! Reviews keep me going! -Loki


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pines get more than they expected!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh guys! I'm so happy you all love this so much! I have a lot more written but after this chapter I'll only update once a week unless I have more time! Anyway hope you enjoy and please leave me comments! -Loki

As the demon fell unconscious, the Pirate’s expression had softened. Dipper looked at the face underneath the blond strands that had fallen to the feminine face from the fight. Golden glitter lay in his hair and on his skin courtesy of Mabel, making dippers heart skip a beat. Did he forget to breathe? 

"We should kill him." Ford muttered before pulling out his gun, but his arm was torn down by Dipper. His arm had moved without thinking, saving the Pirate’s life. 

"U-uhm... Maybe we should take him back for questioning!" Ford looked at him quizzically before sighing and pulling his pistol back. 

"Fine." He muttered before heading back to their ship. 

Dipper tried pulling the slumped figure over his shoulder, surprised at his lightness. The demon’s face fell over his shoulder into his neck, breathing his warm breath. Dipper shuddered and tried not to blush, pulling along the pirate before grabbing a rope. He breathed in and out before putting on a tough act, pulling out his pistol and aiming in the air, shooting it. Everyone stopped fighting. 

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but the fights over. We'll be borrowing your captain for a bit, thanks!" He swung off the rope with the man, landing on the Pines ship. Mabel and Stan soon followed behind and they cut the rope, making sure none of the other pirates could get on. 

Bill groaned softly as he started to come to, blinking in confusion but mostly because of the glitter in his eyes. "What the fuck?" He hissed out, his eye not covered by his eyepatch starting to water. "WHAT THE FUCK IS IN MY EYE?!" He yelled, suddenly very animated. He could hear people around him and it felt like someone was carrying him. "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE I AM AND WHO THE HELL THOUGHT THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA!" He closed his good eye, the glitter starting to sting when he opened it, so he thought it better to keep it closed.

Dipper was startled by the demon waking up in his arms. He flecked the glitter gently away from the demon’s eyes, but he regretted it realizing it would help the pirate see. He set the pirate down and pulled some of the cut rope, wrapping it around the Pirates wrists. He leaned in and gently patted the Pirate’s waist, rummaging until he found his pine tree sword at the Pirate’s hip, tearing it off of Bill.

Bill hissed, tugging at the rope holding his. His eye shot open in fury. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME YOU SCUM!" He yelled, spitting on Dipper's face. "I should have known better than to keep you alive Pine Tree! You're as good as dead!" He jumped to his feet, advancing on the child.

"Pine tree?" Dipper yelped as the tied pirate advanced onto him. Dipper toppled over in surprise, pulling the pirate with him. He hit the deck, followed by the pirate falling over top of him. "Then maybe you shouldn't have kidnapped me Dorito" he wheezed into the demon’s chest, trying to push up before a fight could start. 

"What is a Dorito?!" He yelled, trying to bite the child. "I don't need my hands to murder you!"

Dipper made something akin to a whine as he dodged the bites the pirate was making "Just get off before I- Ah!" The pirate managed to nip his skin, blood lightly speckling the spot. He muffled his voice in the Pirate’s shirt, face going red. He tried pushing the pirate away, scarlet red in embarrassment as he scrambled to get up.

"Oh I think not! I'm gonna kill you and eat your skin! Then it's Sixer's turn!" The pirate broke free of the ropes, grabbing the child by the hair. "Any last words?" He grinned as he pulled out his sword 

Dippers head spun. Life or death. Anything to survive- anything to prolong this life. Something to stun Cipher long enough to get away. He fluttered his eyes and leaned on his tippy toes, pressing his lips lightly onto Bill’s for what seemed like forever, before knocking his forehead against his as hard as he could, whipping around to grab his sword and flee.

Bill fell hard onto the deck, stunned and confused before he recovered and grabbed for the child again. "You dare mess with a demon?!"

Dipper would've laughed at the thought that the pirate felt so high of himself but he was too busy trying not to have a heart attack. He fell back into the demon’s arms and shivered as the warmth of Bill pressed against his back. His breath was heavy. Dipper could scream for his family, but he'd probably be stabbed before they could make it to where they were on the ship. Breathe in, breathe out. He regulated his breathing and matched it to the harsh breath of the demon’s. "It's my talent?" He faintly said under his breath.

"OH SIXER YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO SAVE PINE TREE BEFORE I KILL HIM!" Bill put his sword to the child's neck. He grinned at him, holding him to his chest tightly.

Dipper felt himself constrict to the Bill’s chest as his family poured out onto the deck in surprise, and Dipper looked down in embarrassment.   
Grunkle Ford looked like he was ready to fight a war, and Stanley was barely holding him back. Mabel's eyes were full of worry as she was pushed behind Wendy and Soos in protection. "You should be lucky he saved your damn life demon!" Ford spat, before pulling out a pistol. 

"Shoot me and I'll slice his throat I swear to Satan I will! Why am I here? Pine tree tried to tie me up but he's bad at it!" Bill summoned a flame in one hand.

Dipper’s eyes widened at the sight of a flame popping in the Pirate’s hands. Was he a witch? "Can we go one week without fighting magical creatures?" Dipper groaned softly in annoyance as not once was he alerted of this. Ford never even warned them of this pirate. Sure they heard rumors across the sea, but this? Could've been safer if they knew.   
Ford’s eyes narrowed before he lowered his gun. "You're here because my nephew saved your life. I would've blown your brains out right away" he looked away in disgust.   
Dipper blushed and tried to interject quickly. "I only did it cause he'd find us if we didn't take him with us!" That sounded even worse. Dipper wanted to die. 

Bill released Dipper. "So you took me but you have no way of containing one such as myself so... you screwed yourselves over!" He pointed his sword at Ford now, getting closer and closer 

Ford lifted his pistol in anger. There was no way this was going to turn out well, and Mabel knew it by the glance they shared.   
"Bill?" Dippers voice was barely audible, but still rang out eerily. "Lets... Let's make a deal." Ford’s eyes widened in absolute horror at the words, but he didn't understand why. 

"A deal? You want to make a deal with a demon?" Bill grabbed onto Ford, addressing him now. "You didn't teach him anything didja? Beside this." He pulled out the journal. "You can't trap me. You're too weak!"

Ford grunted and reached for the journal as Bill waved it out of his jacket. "A deal isn't exactly a trap. Anything you want- In exchange you can't harm my family." Dipper fumbled with his words near the end, looking down at his shoes adorably. "In any way they don't want." He added awkwardly in the end, fumbling with his sword.

"Hell no kid. My problem is with Sixer here!" Bill used his magic and threw the journal into the sea. "Oops~" he grinned 

Dipper pushed past their family in a rush and pushed over the edge, bumping his Grunkle in surprise before dunking his body half off the ship, dangling on a rope for the book. He gasped for a deep breath before pushing his hand deep into the murky water. His finger barely touched, but he felt it. His families voices called but he ignored. That book can't be lost. Dipper sunk his body deeper into the water. It was so cold... But he needed that book. Something in him pushed him to grab that book. 

Ford grasped the edge of the boat white knuckled. "A deal." Suddenly, the world faded in shades of black and white, the rest of the family frozen in panic. He turned and glared at Bill. "Save Dipper. Whatever you desire in return." His voice dropped with venom and hatred as his eyes were solely trained on his nephew, who was not resurfacing from the water.

"Okay I will if you never kill me~" Bill held out his hand, blue flames surrounded it. 

Ford grimaced as they shook hands, flames surrounding his hand. Dipper was tightly grasping a book underwater, swaying slightly as he tried to pull himself back up. The icy water was causing his skin to go numb.

Bill snapped his fingers and Dipper appeared on deck. 

Dipper gasped and coughed, holding a soggy yet intact journal in his arms. His eyelashes glistened with drops of the ocean, and his hair was slicked back soaked. The Big Dipper mark glowed slightly under the light as he shivered, teeth chattering lightly. 

Mabel rushed to his side and threw her jacket over him. "Dipper!" She punched him hard in the shoulder before hugging him. In all honesty, he deserved that punch. 

Bill rolled his eye. "Now take me back to my ship."

Ford growled but didn't make a move "I'm afraid that wasn't the deal, Bill." His teeth were clenched as if waiting for the bomb to explode. Dipper really did see them exchanging like cannons, a test on which blew first. 

"WHAT? I SAVED HIM NOW LET ME LEAVE OR I’LL KILL ALL OF YOU RIGHT NOW!" His eye glowed red in anger.

"The deal, was I wouldn't kill you. Not that I would help you, or even let you go." Ford sneered, lowering his gun. However, he still had his hand on the area of the trigger. Ford had made a deal to save Dipper? He couldn't exactly intake half of the information, everything was going in and out. 

Bill lunged at him. "I’LL KILL YOU!" He screamed. "YOU CAN’T KEEP ME HERE!"

Ford tried to hold Dipper off- pushing away the over dramatic demon. Was that happening? "Dipper? Are sjwkeddiwjwjH*^¥{? Ok?" Mabel's voice... He leaned into the direction of Mabel's voice, collapsing into her arms. "Dipper?" She shook him soft, then hard. "Dipper?!" Wendy ran over behind and pushed Mabel away gently, before feeling for his pulse. The pulse was fine, the skin however, was burning up rather quickly. 

"He has a fever. Has he been sick lately?" Wendy pulled Dipper into her arms and pressed her hand against his neck. 

Ford punched the demon hard enough to hurt, and tugged on his jacket. "I don't have to anything. Find your own way out of this mess." Bill’s boat was in distance to travel on boat, but not to swim. The sun was a bit past midday, but it already felt late. 

Bill growled. "I can't believe you Sixer! Well now I can just do this." He snapped his fingers and Dipper and Mabel both were lifted into the air. "Say bye bye to the kiddies!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THEM?!" Ford tackled Bill, pushing him across the deck in an attempt to stop whatever was happening. Dipper was in a deep sleep. 

"Šø ÿ•Û w@Ñt å dėāŁ¿"

It felt like he couldn't breathe, back in the water again. He whirled around, trying to spot what was speaking. Something bright blue in the distance shown, glowing dimly.  
Whatever the being was, he didn't want anything to do with it. But when he tried to turn, he was smacked back into a mirror. A distorted image of himself with blue glowing eyes stared eerily back at him. 

"Dė@ł?"

Dipper shook his head quickly and the creature angrily smacked the other side of the mirror, voice becoming more animal than human. 

"YôU w1ł| r3gRėt tHïš. "

The mirror smashed, blinding Dipper temporarily before he gasped, floating mid-air with Mabel.

Bill hissed, trying to fight Ford off. "I'm gonna kill them! You can't stop me! Can't stop my powers!" He cackled 

"NO YOU WON’T." Fords voice barked harshly over Bill’s relentless insanity, hitting the demon, but the demon didn't stop laughing. The demonic voice wasn't the same as what he heard in his head. Was that really just a dream? He swore he heard a "no" whispered in his head, but ignored it. 

Mabel pushed against the blue magic desperately, staring down at the fight. "GRUNKLE FORD! We can just drop him off at the next bay!" Her voice was strained from its usual cheerfulness and it hurt Dipper’s heart to hear her sound so sad. 

"Not good enough kid! You have no way to restrain me so say bye bye to the kids!"

"What do you want?" Her voice clung desperately to life, whereas Dipper was curiously quiet. His eyes seemed almost calculating- as if he saw something nobody else noticed. There was a hint of smugness in his eyes as he held the book tightly, leaning against the magic calmly. Whether Dipper was bluffing or not, he had to try it. 

"Revenge! Duh!" He dropped them onto the deck. "Sixer can tell you all about how he let me out~"

Ford looked back at his family before sighing. "I was stupid then. A small deal here and there." He waved his hand away, ignoring the subject anxiously. 

"Don't you have a wretched pirate life to get to Cipher?" Stan interjected, gruffly stepping in and pulling Bill up roughly. Mabel eyed her brother tentatively... There was something off she couldn't place her finger on. Dipper pretended not to notice the fact that his sister was watching his movements and opened the journal, flipping the slightly smeared pages till he reached the spell they had found earlier. The Latin was smudged, but somewhat readable. If Dipper could decipher this in time this could easily do what he needed to keep his family safe.

"This is more fun! Now put me down, Fez or I'll get you first! Plus your brother said he wasn't gonna let me go anyway!" Bill struggled with Stan, who was taller than Bill so he easily held Bill off the ground.

Stan grudgingly let the demon down, dropping him in a swift motion on the deck without warning. 

"Let's get some shut eye." Dipper faked a yawn, and pulled Mabel up beside him. The sun hadn't even set, but almost everyone agreed. Almost. Ford glared at Bill with one of the worst glares Dipper has ever seen. 

"I'll keep lookout on deck." Stan grumbled something about switching at night and stepped down from the deck.

Dipper pulled Mabel along with him around the boat, to the cargo holds door. "What are we doing?" He made a shushing motion before pulling the door open and walking down the stairs. Turning around, he waited for Mabel to close the door behind her. Nobody could hear this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more interesting and Gideon comes into the picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently so have an extra long chapter! I might post another this week depending on how this one goes over!  
> -Loki

Bill looked confused and grabbed onto Ford, not letting go.

Ford eyed Bill with caution. "What's your deal?" Bill actually seemed like he was unaware of something for the first time. 

Dipper took a deep breath and pulled a lantern out from a cupboard, shakily lighting it. "I think it's not just Bill that's endangering us right now." He whispered in a hushed voice, pulling her shoulder in to show her the journal. "The journal holds info on spells right? But there's a mark here. L-like a ripped page." 

She looked at him skeptically. "Yeah Dip it's an old book. What do you mean?"

Dipper shook his head vigorously, showing the markings. "It's been recently clawed out. There was something in the water Mabel... the book shouldn't have gotten back in my arms. It would've sunk too far on its own." 

She looked at him like he was crazy, and he felt like it, but he couldn't help but be curious.

"Shut up and listen to me. Pine Tree over there is hiding something." He shoved Ford away.

Ford stumbled back and clenched his fists in anger but held himself back and sat down. "We can't know everything about our kids." Ford grumbled, leaning back against a barrel. 

 

"Hm... you never told him did you?" Bill grinned 

Ford huffed and turned to Bill. "I haven't told them a lotta things. Throw me a bone here." He rolled his eyes, but deep down he knew. He just couldn't bear hearing it.

"You know this is all your fault." Bill taunted him.

"Shut up!" Ford growled through clenched jaw, hitting the barrel beside him. "You want revenge? So be it. Why'd you go after my damn family for that?" Frustration and guilt flowed like blood through his veins. 

"Because it makes you suffer even more! Not like you have a way to take my magic away."

Ford glared at the deck floor and turned to the sea. "Nothing is impossible." The water swept back and forth, entrancing Ford. 

Dipper pulled his sister close as she eyed his concept warily of pages they had on the demon. "This could work. Could. But you could die and as your sister I say no." She frowned and ruffled his hair while he sighed in frustration.

"What do you expect me to do Mabel? Ask him politely to not terrorize and murder our family?" She huffed before closing the book. 

"Well that'd be nice but you aren't doing this spell unless we really have to. Human rights!" He decided not to bring the fact that Bill wasn't human into the conversation.   
"Fine, but we have to stop to the nearest bay. I need some ingredients."

Bill cackled and swaggered off. "Let's see how much damage I can do to your ship!"

"Stan will kill you if you do anything that causes us to lose gold." Ford waved the demon off nonchalantly, pulling out a pen and notepad. The twins resurfaced from the cargo hold, one giddy the other exhausted. It really has been a long day, hasn't it? Dipper glanced nervously back and forth, like something could hit any minute.

Bill spotted them and grinned. He grabbed Dipper and cackled. "So we meet again Pine Tree!" The demon grinned. "This will be fun~"

Dipper inched away slightly from the demon’s grasp, remembering the threats of cannibalism and death and murder and he kissed the damn de- no. Just no. "H-Hello Bill." He turned his head seeing Ford pretending not to boil in anger at them touching.

Bill looked right at Ford as he picked up Dipper, kissing him deeply. 

Ford jumped up immediately from his spot, skin bristling. "WHAT ON EARTH’S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!" Dipper’s face was beet red as he tried to push the demon off, heart beating rapidly. Bill’s lips were soft and sweet and how can Dipper think this in front of his family. It's bad enough that his first kiss he gave to something inhuman, but Bill didn't have to know that was his first, right?   
"I'm straight!" Dipper mumbled out panting, clearly a liar. Mabel laughed harder than possible, screaming something about love. 

"Oh just whatever I want to Sixer! You can't stop me! Nor can any one else." Bill dropped Dipper, grinning widely.

Dipper fell to the deck, and jumped back up, slamming the journal into the demon’s head. "That’s about the 100th thing you got wrong in life, huh?" Dipper placed his hand on his hip and whipped back to glare at his snickering sister. 

Bill growled and turned on Dipper. "Well your first kiss was with a demon!" 

"No it wasn't! I've had plenty of kisses before!" Dipper sputtered quickly, self-consciously rubbing his lips and avoiding eye contact. He wished this demon was ugly- he wished the demon wasn't charming with a voice smooth like honey, but he couldn't help but get red faced around the monster. Ford growled and turned, walking quickly to the other side of the boat. The sun was close to setting, a day passing within the blink of an eye. 

Bill cackled. "Try to hang me this time Sixer~" he picked up Dipper. "I can read minds ya know~"

Dipper yelped as he was suddenly lifted of the ground before fully processing Bill’s words, and he felt heat return to his cheeks. Focus on something other than Bill’s face, unicorns. Unicorns. Goddamn unicorns. His eyes wandered to Bill’s lips. Unicorns. 

"Hey guys, I know you're all happy to find love, but the sun is setting. Maybe you should get to bed." Mabel poked in from behind them, and Dipper almost choked on air gasping when he realized she was there the whole time. 

"Right Mabes. Uh Dorito?" Dipper leaned forward to the ground, but fell back into Bill’s arms, not able get off on his own.

"Shut up Pine Tree. I'm staying with you." He grinned. "Since you love my face so much!"

"Awwww!" Mabel cooed from behind and Dipper shot a deadly gaze. 

"There're only 6 beds and there's 6 people on this crew!" Dipper complained, tugging the demon’s coat. 

"Well looks like we're sharing a bed then!" He grinned, waltzing toward Dipper's cabin before he could complain further 

Dipper shut his eyes and tried to not think about what was happening. The fact he was going to lie and try to fall asleep beside an incredibly hot cannibalistic insane demon that would almost surely kill him in his sleep, if Dipper managed to sleep. He groaned and knocked his forehead against the demon’s shoulder after remembering Bill was a mind reader. 

"Eh I won't kill ya in your sleep. I have some morals ya know~" Bill cooed.

"I find that hard to believe..." Dipper grumbled, mind wandering to other matters. The creature from the water when he jumped in hadn't spoken to him since Bill saved him- but something told Dipper that it wasn't just his anxiety. That thing was lurking just beneath the surface. They reached the cabin door and Dipper snapped out of his mystified thoughts.

Bill dropped Dipper onto the bed with a grin. "Something on your mind Pine Tree?" 

"No, not really..." Dipper bit down on his lip, swatting the thoughts away in case Bill was reading his mind. If he caught on to his plans he'd be swimming with the fishes if not worse. A prick of blood welled up as Dipper realized he had bitten too hard and he wiped it, smearing the blood off. 

"I'm not gonna eatcha okay?"

He rolled his eyes at the ceiling of the cabin, before swinging his legs over the side. Dipper started unbuttoning his shirt and pulled off his vest that was still slightly soaked, sighing as the dry air hit his skin. The dew fell down his back to his hips shimmering by the candle light, back curved as Dipper leaned forward "Alright…" He muttered under his breath before pulling out his drawer and grabbing another dry top. 

"Aw you sleep in all your clothes! Cute!" Bill mocked him.

Dipper frowned at the demon before buttoning up his dress shirt and pulling off his bottoms and standing. "I-it's healthy for you!" He tried to justify the reason he slept in his top, before reaching for the candle and bending down to turn it out. In all honesty he normally slept with just his underwear but not when someone else was in his room! The candle flickered before dipper blew it out, and only the dim light from a small window let the moon slip in.

Bill chuckled. "Aw cute thoughts!" Bill took off his coat.

Dipper slipped back into the bed and lay at the edge, shutting his eyes warily. "Night Dorito." His hair swept slightly over his eyes, helping envelope his eyes into darkness.

"Night Pine Tree." Bill slipped in next to him 

Dipper waited about an hour or so, waiting to make sure the demon was asleep. He slinked gently out of the bed, pulling his hair back from its messy bed head so he could see properly. Stepping to the cabin door and creaking it open, he stood out on the silent deck, only the wind causing noise. Peeling his eyes away from the moon, he rushed to the deck side and peered over the water. "Hello?" Dipper whispered out, and the wind blew harsher. Leaning off the boat. 

He left the cabin door open by accident, and it slammed shut loud by the wind. Dipper cursed under his breath, jumping up on deck with his heart beating fast. But he swore he saw someone's eyes in the water staring back at him, or something.

Bill opened his eye, getting up. What the hell? Who opened the door? He mumbled under his breath 

Dipper turned and collected himself until his heart was a average pace before taking a step back to the edge, staring down at the black water’s surface illuminated by the moon. He just needed some sleep, he was seeing things. Dipper mumbled under his breath and reassured himself that what he saw was merely an illusion. The waters lapped innocently at the sides of the boat, wind calm and eerily quiet once more.

Bill opened the door, his golden eye glowing in the darkness. He looked around, making his way to the deck.

The sound of a door creaking open froze Dipper completely as he squeezed his eyes shut, hands twitching slightly on the railing. He took a small breath before crouching to the side in case Grunkle Ford and Stan were out doing security check, but the gruff voices of his Grunkles bickering never came. Dipper squeezed his eyes open to see Bill on deck gold eyes gleaming in the dark. He shouldn't have left that door open for the wind...

Bill looked around, glancing at the sky. He quickly made his way to the edge of the ship, looking up again. He hummed softly as he watched the stars.

The demon didn't seem to notice the crouched boy as he made his way to the railing. It was weird seeing Bill when he wasn't so violent- the soft face looking out to the sky reminded Dipper of when Bill was unconscious and relaxed. His heart thumped awkwardly in his chest and he frowned as he pressed his hands to his cheeks in embarrassment. He really really really liked the way the Dorito looked. He brought his gaze upwards to listen to Bill hum a tune in which Dipper's heard before, the demon staring at the sky as if searching for answers. Dipper hummed along quietly under his breath while the boat rocked calmly, soothing.

Bill sighed softly to himself. The Stars sure are bright tonight. It was weird not having to yell at someone or threaten someone. It was calm. The pirate captain didn't get calm very often.

Dipper wasn't very sure if he should try to sneak back to the cabin or tell Bill he was there without startling or creeping out the pirate, so he continued to stare until he realized that was probably the creepiest thing he could do. The pirate had stopped humming and simply looked up to the sky endlessly. Dipper wondered if he missed his ship, his home. Maybe his monstrous crewmates. Taking a sharp intake of air, Dipper hummed louder until his song formed words. He wasn't sure the songs name or if he was out of tune, but he flowed quietly the song out into the air. 

Bill's head whipped toward Dipper, his hand going to his sword. "Oh it's just you Pine Tree." He sighed.

Dipper nodded sleepily, the song slowly fading into quiet as Dipper yawned and looked up at the demon. "What's your long term plans, besides terrorizing my Grunkles?" Dipper said jokingly, sitting up from the deck and grabbing onto the railing. He was almost reluctant to ask- what if Bill would leave? What if the demon left and never came back again, or fell in love with a woman and they lived happily forgetting... Dipper’s thoughts rushed with possibilities. He quickly shut off the overwhelming thoughts and looked once more at the pirate.

"Mmm I'm not gonna tell ya that yet, Pine Tree." The captain grinned, his golden eye glowing. "Your thoughts are pretty interesting though."

"Well your actions are too when nobody's watching." Dipper turned and walked back to the cabin slowly, lost in thought about what had occurred tonight. That thing in the water definitely wasn't a stupid creature- it was possibly what he had seen in his dream. He tilted his head quickly to the pirate and stared. The demon wouldn't tell Dipper when he was leaving? Then Dipper would make sure when he left it would be hard to forget. He took quick steps back towards Bill and pulled down on the demon’s shoulder before pressing his lip against the demon’s cheek. Letting go of the shoulder Dipper turned once more and took a sharp turn to the cabin door, slamming it shut. God he was stupid. Running to the bed and pulling the covers over his head, he screamed into his pillow in embarrassment and frustration. Demons don't love humans.

Bill blinked, watching the young man retreat. What was this feeling he was experiencing? His insides felt slightly fluttery and his head pounded slightly. He quickly directed his thoughts elsewhere. 

Dipper sighed and lay his head in a tired manner against his pillow, curling against the covers as he closed his eyes and slowly seeped into a dream. It was full of bright blue sights, a festival with confetti fluttering everywhere. Humans gasped and laughed as they all ran to one large glowing tent, a star at the top. 

G0 1Ń, g• |Ñ!

A strained voice ushered by his ear giggling, and Dipper followed the crowd inside. Mabel was sitting in the front row and waved at him, a flash of blue blinding Dipper’s view slightly. He turned his head to the sight on stage- but the tent fell into darkness and a hushed silence fell over the crowd before screams erupted. People pushed and shoved to escape the tent, leaving their bags and treasures behind. Mabel was gone, and he hadn't seen her leave. Dipper’s body shook and he started to sweat, worried for his twin. Suddenly it was quiet once more, and he was the only one in the tent. 

"P1n3$" A voice hissed behind his ear threateningly before the sound of a smashing jewel rang through his ears and the dream ended. Dipper Pines lay in his bed asleep, breathing harsh and sweating as if he had just run a marathon, but nightmares no longer accompanied his rest.

Bill looked up at the stars again. "Damn kid... reminds me too much of... nah." The pirate said aloud to himself. "Where's Tad? Why are they taking so long to answer?" He asked to the sky. He sighed, removing his eyepatch. Under the eyepatch the eye was bright gold and slit like a cat's. this eye was the source of Bill's demonic powers. He blinked, his eye adjusting to the soft light. 

The sun still hasn't risen when Dipper awoke once more and the bed was empty. Dipper was curious but more thankful he didn't have to face Bill after pulling a stunt like that yesterday. The sheets were kicked off the bed curtesy of himself and his weird sleeping habits, and the bed was uncomfortably warm. Dipper never really got a lot of sleep, but he still attempted. Arching his back until the spine was stretched, he straightened out and stood from the bed, eye flicking towards his pine sword and back towards his journal.

Bill yawned. "Damn it's almost morning." He mused, looking at the sea.

Dipper shook his head and grabbed his shorts, pulling them over his legs. Turning towards his journal he tucked it into his vest and caught sight of himself against the steel sword. His hair was spiraling in different directions, messy fluffs piled over in curls. That's what he gets for sleeping with the covers over his head huh. Huffing, Dipper ran his fingers through in an attempt to fix the mess before giving up and letting the locks do their own thing. 

Bill rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, leaning against the railing. He ran his hands through his golden blonde locks, putting every piece back into place perfectly.

Before Dipper could make it to the door, his twin bounced it open like always, Dipper narrowly missing it. "DIP DOP!" Her voice rang cheerfully before she turned and caught sight of her twin awake and dressed and stared quizzically. "You're already up?" She smiled and pulled her twin out of the cabin, nearly suffocating him with a bear hug. "Guess what!" She ran around energetic with a child-like aura, before stopping and turning to Dipper. 

"You ate too much sugar?" Dipper questioned as he stared at his sister suspiciously. 

"Yes but that's not the point! We reached a bay and there's a huge port celebrating a festival! Grunkle Ford said we could stop for supplies!" At the mention of a festival, Dipper’s heart dropped into his stomach with anxiety, but he smiled. 

"That's great Mabel..." She grinned and rushed to her room to find clothes, leaving Dipper outside on the ship. 

Bill looked over at Dipper, pulling his eyepatch back over his eye. "Wow some sibling ya got." He grinned, walking toward him 

"Yeah" He twisted his fingers awkwardly and stared past Bill’s shoulder. Don't look at the Dorito’s annoyingly perfect face. Dipper’s eyes flickers anxiously at the sky, and then back to the deck. He glimpsed at Bill’s face and regretted it instantly. That grin was scary but definitely something Dipper couldn't keep his face from turning red if he stared at for too long. Wait- were those teeth sharp? No, not important. Dipper shouldn't be thinking about this kinda stuff. He shouldn't be thinking about the demon when Bill can read minds. The festival however, would be dangerous to bring Bill. Someone would probably have to keep an eye on him without him killing somebody or breaking the law.

Bill laughed. "Are you actually thinking you can keep me in line? I'll kill everyone and maybe eat one of them!" He grinned, his sharp teeth snapping. 

Dipper glared at the demon before rearing to go around the pirate. "Then I guess we'll abandon you there." Dipper shrugged, acting like he didn't care. He wasn't sure whether or not it was a good idea to provoke a demon but hey, how bad could it be?

"Good. Maybe I'll eat you too." He grinned. 

Dipper rolled his eyes sassily but shuddered as he pushed past the demon and flicked his hand nonchalantly. "Yeah, I don't think you can handle spicy food." The boy smiled back at the demon, whom held a grin that could slice through cobblestone and turned before bumping into Wendy and falling over. 

"Woah Dipper, are you alright?" He smiled nervously at her and got up. He used to like her when he was a bit younger, and her beauty still slightly intimidated him, but they were just friends as she didn't like him back. She gave a warm smile and pulled him up, before they started up a conversation.

Bill cackled. "Aw how cute! You used to like her Pine Tree!" 

Dipper turned to the demon glaring but Wendy just laughed casually. He got an idea and wrapped his arms around Wendy, hugging her in an intimate way while staring at Bill. "Me and Wendy are friends Bill." The girl unaware of Dipper’s efforts to make Bill jealous hugged Dipper back smiling before waving goodbye and running up to the crow’s nest and climbing in. 

Bill rolled his eye. "Oh nice try kiddo!" Bill picked him up and grinned at him. "I wonder if you taste good."

Dipper screeched and pushed away from the pirate, but Bill was too tall and Dipper couldn't reach the ground. "I SWEAR I TASTE HORRIBLE! IT’S LIKE MABEL’S SUPRISE MIXTURES MIXED WITH HOT PEPPERS!" 

Hearing the arguing and screeching on deck, Ford barreled out of his cabin with heavy bags under his eyes. Someone didn't sleep well. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY NOT TO TOUCH MY NEPHEW YOU DAMN DEMON?!" Ford yelled annoyed as he grabbed the sword at his hip.

"I'm not hurting him! But maybe I should!" Bill glared at Ford, pulling Dipper to his chest. "Maybe I should bite him!"

Dipper struggled in the demon’s arms but he was too light to push off. "Maybe not! A little help here guys?" He could feel the demon’s teeth dangerously close to his skin while he was pressed closer to the demon. 

"IF YOU MAKE A SINGLE MARK AND DON'T PUT HIM DOWN YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET IT." Ford pulled out a note pad with symbols and words scrambled across and he took a step closer.

Bill grinned and leaned into Dipper's neck, brushing his teeth over Dipper's skin. 

Dipper was terrified and somewhat blushing from the intimate yet dangerous hold. Before the demon could sink his teeth or even puncture skin, Ford was yelling chants in Latin. Dipper’s eyes widened in realization of the spell; "FORD NO!" 

But it was too late, he had carried out the last sentence.

"catena tenebrarum!" Blue chains spun from the ground and linked around both Bill’s legs and arms, one wrapped against Dipper’s arm that was touching Bill’s. That wasn't supposed to happen. It was a spell meant to seal powers temporarily, and it only worked on beings who could tap into such powers. The chains cleared into invisible bounds, and Dipper quickly wriggled out of the demon’s grasp. He was about to run towards his Grunkle when something yanked him back slightly. The chain had connected to Dipper while they were together, and in result were bound together. But how? 

Ford panted before falling back on the ground. Dipper was almost afraid to turn around and see the look on the demon’s face. Almost. He turned slowly, shudders running down his back.

Bill looked absolutely furious. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO TO ME?!" The demon screamed, advancing toward Ford before falling to the deck, clearly in pain. "I WILL KILL YOU!" The demon crawled toward Ford again, ignoring Dipper for now.

Ford breathed heavy but smirked as he stared at the demon in pain. "I bound you. Your demonic powers are sealed, you stupid monster!" Leaning back against the deck, he closed his eyes. Doing this spell took a lot of energy, and some died. Ford was quite strong, but still left exhausted from the fight. 

Dipper watched with relief flowing through him seeing Ford alright, and stumbled across before the chain could tug on his wrist from Bill reaching for Ford. 

"LAND AHEAD CAPTAIN!" Wendy shouted from the top of the crow’s nest and Dipper looked up. Indeed there was land ahead, a large port decked out in festival decorations, many ships clung to the edges of the port, dock almost full to the brim with bustling life.

"I will kill you!" Bill grabbed him but hissed, dropping him. "Ow! Why did that hurt?!"

"You can't touch me with I'll intent without the curse burning your skin. You kill me, you die." Ford chuckled before coughing and pushing himself up against the cabin door so he could breathe better. 

Dipper’s eyes were no longer locked on his family and the demon, they were staring at one thing only in terror. A tall tent was clear from far away, big enough to be a ship. At the top was a star. "We can't go there." Dipper muttered under his breath, but his body was still, locked in fear.

Bill turned to Dipper. "Well then I'll just hurt Pine Tree!" He grabbed the child and bit his neck 

Dipper screamed in surprise as the demon’s teeth sunk into his neck, his blood dribbling out from the side. Despite Dipper’s lies, his blood was pretty sweet. At least that's what a vampire told him that one time he got lost in a cave with Mabel. 

The chain wrapped around them heated quickly into a burning sensation, and Dipper yelped in pain. Ford’s brow furrowed angrily as the demon’s teeth were in his nephew, but the pain stung Bill as well.

Bill hissed and let go of Dipper, licking his blood from his lips. "You do taste good!" He grinned, reaching for him.

"Shut up! If you hurt me you're gonna burn both of us you Dorito!" Dipper pushed off of Bill, pressing his hand over Bill’s markings. Blood seeped slightly through his fingers and he frowned as he clenched his teeth in pain. 

Bill growled. "Well I don't care! You people aren't gonna stop me from having fun!" He growled. "I'm going ashore to kill things!"

"WE AREN’T STOPPING AT THAT BAY!" Dipper screamed, and everyone stared at him confused as they could see he was afraid but they didn't understand why. He couldn't tell them why. Mabel would want to go and then she would disappear and people would die and it wasn't even because of Bill- what scared Dipper most is that he didn't know what it was but it knew them. 

Bill scoffed. "Fine. Kid's right. I got bad vibes from it." He picked up Dipper again.

Mabel busted out of the door with all her clothes piling out of briefcases. She had the brightest smile he had seen in a while, and seemed so excited. "Hey Dip! It's been forever since we talked to people! Are you excited or what?" 

Dipper frowned in the demon’s arms and thought over how he would put it lightly. His blood soaked the edge of Bill’s collar, but Mabel was so excited she didn't notice the blood. Before Dipper could say no, Wendy's voice rang out. 

"GUYS WE'RE HERE!" She cried cheerfully, swinging down from a rope.

They were close to the dock and people could now see them. It would be suspicious if they turned last minute. 

"Fine Mabel... But we're only staying a night." He knew he would probably regret those words seeing as even Bill had sided with him on this, but one night really couldn't cause harm. She pouted and skulked, but still was excited. 

"One night isn't long enough for me to find the perfect boy!" She complained, before running back to her cabin to throw her extra suit case back. 

Dipper rested his head awkwardly against the demon like an injured animal, the blood loss tiring him and the sugary metal tang it left in the air made him feel nauseous.

Bill hummed softly. "Well might as well go into town and bother the locals!"

Dipper lightly smacked the demons chest in disapproval frowning and attempted to wipe the blood off his neck. "It's your fault if this scars." He grumbled lightly under his breath. As the boat docked.

"If I had my magic I'd fix it butttt I don't so too bad." He held Dipper in his arms. "What harm can looking around do?" 

Dipper looked at the port and pointed to the tent. "We need to go there." He pushed out of the demon’s arms slightly before falling backwards into Bill’s arms. "We can't let Mabel go in. Also you should probably let me down or we're gonna stand out too much and get robbed or something." Dipper mumbled as the rest of the family undocked, Soos and Wendy following Mabel on her crazed boy chase and Grunkle Stan went to the market to go haggle for prices. Ford opened his cabin door and slammed it shut, grumbling something about sleep.

Bill set him down, putting on his coat. "Why do we need to go there? It just looks like another lame side show."

Dipper stumbled forward and clung to Bills coat trying to catch his balance. "I had a dream of this exact place- Mabel disappears when she goes in that tent. Something not right is going on in there" He pushed himself slightly off Bill but fell against the railing. Curses mumbled from Dipper’s mouth as he tried to move off the deck down the ramp, falling forwards and landing on one of the ports docks. 

"Watch it kid!" A middle aged man shoved him to the side while carrying a basket of fish. It had actually been quite a while since Dipper was on land- he mused as he felt the world without the soothing rocking of the ship.

Bill cackled at him. "C'mon kid. Get your land legs a'goin!" He helped him up. "Let's go find someone to bother!"

Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill for support and shied away from the crowd. He hated being helpless but he would rather cling to the demon then fall off the dock. Steering Bill’s direction as much as he could towards the tent, trying not to feel embarrassed. 

He could already hear the crowds oohs and aahs at the act, and he could already imagine the cliche confetti. 

"Kid stop trying to make me go that way. I get bad vibes from that place. Don't go near it."

Dipper persisted but failed to push the demon properly in the direction. "Oh I'm going near it!" Dipper went around the demon and pulled towards the tent but smacked back into the demon’s chest, the chain connecting their arm. He made a whining noise similar to a child in frustration before staring back at it. 

"Bill people are gonna die if we don't warn them, and I got to figure out what we're even warning them about!" He whispered but it sounded enough like a yell that was hushed.

"Let people die then! See if I care! Hell I'll kill them myself if I have to!" 

Dipper reached on his toes and clamped his hand over Bill’s mouth and chuckled nervously. At least 10 or 15 people stared at them, two guards whispering to one another. "H-he's joking! Quite a morbid friend of mine, right Bill?" Dipper glared at the pirate and mouthed death threats at the demon before smiling back at the people who hadn't moved along, the two guards.

Bill made a muffled protest, grabbing Dipper's hand away. "No I'm not! I'm completely serious! I'm hungry anyway." He grinned 

Dipper punched the demon’s shoulder as hard as he could, and the guards rushed to separate the fight. "You two are suspicious alright. We were paid to guard the Gleeful family and take anyone who looks out of the ordinary to jail." 

Dipper groaned in annoyance as the guards grabbed Bill and him and dragged them away. "You did that on purpose didn't you?!" He hissed under his breath, attempting to trip Bill but failing.

Bill cackled. "This could be fun!" Bill bit one of the guards hard on the arm.

The guard shouted in pain and Dipper whipped his head to see Bill biting the guard, causing a commotion. 

"Are you naturally this annoying or do you work at it?" Dipper yelled as the guard dropped Bill’s arms howling in pain.

Bill cackled and winked. "Wouldn't you like to know~ C'mon we can run if we go now!"

Dipper rolled his eyes and stomped his foot down on the guards before breaking free. They ran to alert whoever hired them as we got away, running into a cobblestone alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any errors you see or lack of punctuation! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Comments keep me going!  
> -Loki


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor violence, romance, and awkwardness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry this took so long to upload! I lost track of time! As an apology, I'll upload 3 chapters today! please review, leave a comment, kudos. It keeps me going! -Loki

meanwhile

 

Mabel ran immediately towards the jewelry shop giggling madly as she looked at all the beautiful designs

Bill cackled. "That was fun! Now I really wanna kill someone!" 

"Shut up." Dipper growled before sending another hit in Bill’s direction. "It's your fault we won't get in the tent!" Stepping forward, Dipper pushed the demon against the back of a shops wall. "It's your fault people are gonna die!" Dipper hit his hand against the demon’s chest in faded anger slowly turning into worry. "It's...yours... mine... My fault Mabel's going to disappear." 

"Have fun. I'm gonna go ruin more lives!"

Dipper slid down against the wall until he was curled against it and hid under his arms. The chain tugged him to go upwards with Bill, but he stayed sitting still. Not responding to the demon, the boy closed his eyes. 

"D@ y0u wÅNt ä d3aL?" The voice rang clear and loud this time, same as last. 

Dipper looked up to see if Bill could hear it, but he was unsure. "What deal?" Dipper tested the word out, feeling fear by responding to the creature. 

Bill tuned into the conversation. "Who the hell are you?"

The voice was silent for a moment- before laughing loud. "H3 d1dnT t311 y0u? I'v3 beEn with D1pPēR sInCę H3 @1m0sT dr0Wn3d." Dipper avoided looking at Bill, afraid of what the demon’s reaction could be. 

"Who are you?" Dipper called out quickly, but the sound of howling wind echoed down the alley, and the creature was gone.

"Hiding things from me are you kid?" The demon growled lowly 

Dipper took a sharp breath, turning to Bill and nudging himself away slowly. "It's not like that..." He got up and placed his hands out gently in front of him, fear locking his knees from running away. Not that he could, they were chained together.

"Fine we'll go see the damn tent thing. Yeesh kid."

Dipper sighed in relief. He thought bill was gonna murder him right then and there. "Y-yeah. Let's go." He grabbed the demon gently, still worried that he could kill at any moment before pulling him out of the alley and towards the tent. He was grateful of the demon doing what Dipper wanted, whether he understood it or not. 

Bill scoffed. "I'm not gonna kill you. At least not today. You're too much fun to annoy!" Bill picked up Dipper. "Yeesh you're slow."

Dipper was swooped up into the demon’s arms by surprise, quickly wrapping his arms around the demon’s neck to not fall. "Well how fast can you go?" He pressed his cheek against his arm, hiding his face as some people glanced at them. They probably thought Dipper couldn't walk or something. Reluctantly reaching up to his neck, he tapped it lightly and felt pain ache through the area. At least the blood had somewhat dried on their trip.

Bill grinned and walked quickly. "Oh you know you like me picking you up."

The pace sped up till Bill was practically speed walking through the crowd, barely missing barrels and almost bumping into people. Dipper bounced slightly and pushed his eyes against the fabric of Bill’s shoulder. "I thought you said you weren't gonna kill me!" He groaned and hugged tighter until he felt safe enough to open his eyes again and they were near the tent.

"I'm not gonna you idiot." Bill scoffed 

Dipper huffed before releasing his grip slightly. They shuffled their way through until Bill stood a bit past the mouth of the tent. Although the show hadn't started, the crowd was certainly giddy to say the least. It seemed as if a mini show had just been put on. A limp lion was being tugged off stage, but the audience paid no mind. "We should sit somewhere we aren't noticed... Although that's probably not a problem considering the huge crowd." Dipper watched as men in navy suits walked hurriedly around the stage, pulling props of quickly and yelling at each other. A new show was to start very, very soon.

"Ugh why are we here? This is boring!" Bill whined. 

The light flashed bright blue and white before focusing on a single blank spot on the stage, and Dipper held his breath as he waited for the monstrous being to come out. But instead of a monster, a short boy with white tall tufts of hair stepped out, dressed in fancy attire. He smiled in an adorable yet fake fashion and Dipper tried not to gag as "aawwwwsss" exited the crowd’s mouths. "Bill put me down now..." Dipper whispered lightly under his breath as the crowd continued to fill the tent to the brim. If he wasn't dropped soon he really wouldn't be able to fit in the sea of people squishing past them.

Bill dropped him hard onto his back. "Ugh gag. Not this kid again."

Dipper’s head snapped towards bill in surprise. "What do you mean again??" He hissed, interrupted by the sound of clapping. The boy who Dipper assumed was around if not his age introduced himself and Gideon, batting his eyelashes and giggling at the audience. Was this guy for real? He's sweet talking the damn crowd with his face. 

"I've seen this kid before. He's sickening." 

"Wh-" 

"WELCOME TO THE TENT OF TELEPATHY!" The kid had a southern accent that grated in Dipper’s ears as the short boy sang a song about his own domain, pulling cheap tricks. "And I bet your name’s Mabel!" 

The colour drained from Dipper’s face and he strained to reach his head over the crowd, catching a glimpse of his twin, entranced by the singing boy. "Who the hell is he Bill?" Dipper muttered, panic slightly visible on his face.

"He's a pain in my ass that's what. He's been chasing me for awhile now. Something about needing something from me. All I know is he's no good."

"d1pP3r" A voice hissed through the crowd, and he turned his head but nobody was there. Bill hadn't reacted, so Dipper assumed his demon didn't hear. W-wait, his? 

"d3@1" The creature chanted in his ear repetitively, and the boy tried his hardest not to scream at it to shut up. 

"For god sakes no!" Dipper made a hushed yell, concealed to most people far away by the crowds cheering. The boy up on stage however, who had announced his name as Gideon, narrowed his eyes on them in the crowd. His necklace glowed for a second before fading and he continued laughing with the audience.

Bill growled and pulled Dipper to his side protectively. "I think it's time I had a little chat with that little creep."

Dipper felt heat creep up his cheek, but he wasn't sure as he had kept his gaze following every action- every stupid little trick the boy on stage tried to amaze the crowd with and succeeded. He felt contempt when he noticed Gideon had kept glimpsing back at his sister in a search for approval, and smiled brighter when she cheered along with the crowd. "Creep is a good word for it." Dipper shot daggers at Gideon, who seemed to flinch slightly before continuing his show.

The show soon ended and Bill made his way toward Gideon, growling slightly.

Dipper pushed hard against the crowd, feeling the pull on his wrist. At least he wouldn't lose the demon, or get lost himself while they were linked. Mabel was smiling brightly and talking to Gideon, a rose in her hand. "I swear to god if he got her that I'm burning it." 

Bill shoved Mabel away. "So you're back to your old tricks I see." 

Gideon turned and surprise mixed with fear was his first expression before he smiled. It reminded Dipper of a weasel, and he scoffed behind Bill’s shoulders. "Well hello Bill!" Gideon held a hateful undertone behind his gleeful aura before he tilted his head and tried to see Dipper. "And Mabel #2? You didn't tell me you had a twin sister!" His voice dripped with sarcasm and feigned interest, making Dipper’s spine prickle in anger. 

"Brother, actually." He spat, squaring his shoulders out and standing tall. Mabel smiled nervously as she noticed her twins distaste for the boy.

"Okay Pine Tree you and Shooting Star should leave for a bit. Don't worry. You'll be able to without me." Bill glared at Gideon.

Mabel smiled and pulled her brother along. Dipper expected to be yanked back by the chain, but it merely extended. Surprised, Dipper would've taken notes if his sister hadn't pulled him off. 

"Bill Cipher." Gideon angrily threw the demon’s name out into the air with hate, practically spitting the name on Bill’s clothes. 

"The one and only! You're still as sickening as ever." Bill reached for the young child.

Gideon squealed like a pig as the demon reached for him, flailing in defense. "What are you doing back here?" The boy screeched, tugging on his amulet in case he needed its power.

Bill cackled. "I'm here to end you." He grinned darkly. "Your people tried to arrest me so I bit one of em!" He picked up Gideon.

"Wait! You can't kill me!" He wailed as he pulled at the demon’s arms desperately, clawing for life. 

"Oh? Why not?" He growled.

"I know all about you getting captured by the Pines, that- that spell! I know how to undo it! I can set you free and you could get revenge, kill the family and leave me alone!" Gideon's eyes dimmed slightly as he choked out the words, grasping onto the demon’s arms in terror.

"Oh really? Pine Tree is mine. Back off." Bill bit Gideon's ear.

Gideon squealed in pain before pulling at the demon’s hair. "Who the hell is pine tree? You can have them- just give me Mabel and fix my amulet!" He whimpered in self-pity as he touched the ear that was barely bleeding, over exaggerated agony etched in his face as he whined. 

"Shooting Star is off limits. And who broke your amulet?" He grinned, licking the blood.

"Some brat creature... I thought it was you at first when it kept begging for a deal- but it showed me your state and Mabel, well she was love at first sight. It promised to bring her to this tent for it! She's the loveliest girl I've seen alive. Other than her twin, but he's rather bitter" Gideon frowned in anger, fixing his suit. "The only thing was, the creature drained the magic amulet for it, and I can’t pull of my tricks to its full extent." Gideon tugged at the amulet, but it glowed only to a minor extent before fading.

Bill cackled at him. "I'm not fixing nothing of yours! Maybe I'll keep you as a pet! I do get hungry for blood!"

"Guards!" Gideon shrieked as loud as he could, which was quite deafening. Men in navy suits pooled out and tackled the demon to the ground, allowing Gideon to weasel out and run. He ran out of the tent and into the town, disappearing from the crowd. Eventually some guards let loose of Bill to run and guard the tent, some ran to make sure Gideon was alright. 

Dipper's chain suddenly yanked down harshly as Bill was pushed down, causing him to fall as well without knowing. "Are you alright?" Mabel ran towards him, pulling him up.

"Are you alright in the head Mabel? You're gonna go on a date with that creep?" He brushed his knees, and looked to his sister, who held sincere hurt on her face.

"He's not any more of a creep than me Dipper! You know how long it's been since I've even seen a boy? MONTHS!" She complained flailing the rose Gideon gave her in her hand, and Dipper’s expression softened.

"I know and I'm sorry Mabes it's just, he's a total creep. If he's still alive after leaving him with a demon which we probably shouldn't have, then I'm sorry but I think you should let him down easy. There's better guys out there!" 

She sighed and held out her arms. "Okay okay. Awkward sibling hug?" 

Dipper smiled and leaned in, before the chain yanked both of them back a bit harder. "I think there might be trouble..."

Bill growled lowly as a guard handcuffed him. "That little... hey you lemme go or I'll bite you too!" He snapped at the guard.

The guard let go quickly, retaliating in fear. The job paid well, just not well enough to get an ear bitten. 

Dipper ran through the tent followed by his sister, running towards an angry Bill lying on the ground, guards jumping off and running. "What the hell did you do? I thought you were talking not fighting you stupid Dorito!" He leaned over and put a hand out for the demon to grasp, worry clear in his eyes.

"I only bit him!" Bill muttered, taking his hand and picking him up as he stood up. "Kid's a fucking freak of nature."

Dipper felt the air change before realizing he was being swooped up by Bill. "And you aren't?" No, he was probably created by something much more sinister than nature. "When did casually carrying people become a hobby of yours?" Dipper’s tone carried sass, but it was mostly relief nobody had recognized the pirate and gotten into a huge fight. Mabel smiled and hummed the tune to a mocking song about love before turning to look at candy left in the tent. 

"Only you kiddo." He cackled. "But seriously that kid is bad news. He wants Shooting Star... badly."

"Ew. Tell me something I couldn't see just from watching his show." Dippers face screwed in disgust, before his body relaxed slightly. "But Mabel's agreed to let him down, so it'll be fine. He barely knows her anyways, he'll just move on to some other poor human being. Or whatever else he's into." Dipper chuckled, his sister trying not to smile at his crude joke. "Mabel don't eat that candy!" 

She turned, chewing on the piece with an empty wrapper in her mouth. "What candy?" 

"Ugh let's just get outta here. It smells like lame in here."

Mabel skipped out ahead, and Dipper almost started moving his legs to follow before remembering he was being carried. "So it smells like you then huh?" He smiled as they reached the mouth of the tent and the sun shined on their skin once more. The tent really was stuffy compared to the open air carrying the scent of the sea.

Bill scoffed. "Don't make me hurt you Pine Tree." The pirate dropped the young boy with a thud.

Dipper fell to the ground on his back, slowly pulling himself up before turning and walking ahead without a word to Bill, giving the cold shoulder. He wasn't really mad, it's just he felt the demon deserved a little payback. "Wait up Mabel!" He smiled, purposely tugging on the chain to pull Bill along. 

Bill growled and dug in his heels, refusing to be pulled by a child. "Oh no you're not the one in charge here Pine Tree!"

Dipper turned his head and gave a smug look that came more looking like a kitten who thought it caught a toy mouse. "What are you talking about Dorito? I didn't say anything." Throwing his arms in the air in false innocence, the chain yanked upwards causing them to mimic each other.

Bill growled at him. "You're gonna regret this." Bill yanked his arms backwards, causing Dipper to fall.

Dipper’s knees locked in surprise, falling over by Bill. "Oh is that how you're playing?" He tugged back, pulling the pirate down with him. Thank god the tent had cleared, or else it would've looked like they were just falling like drunks. Dipper laughed lightly as the chain tugged the Dorito onto the ground.

Bill growled, grabbing Dipper by the neck. "Stop it. Now."

Dipper froze in the demon’s arm wrapped around his neck trying not to lose his breath from laughing with limited supply before calming down. "Fine, just don't let me fall next time." Dipper paused, before realizing he had actually put trust in a demon. He really was stupid huh. Bill wasn't human no matter how much Dipper hoped the demon felt emotions, he doubted it. "There won't be a next time." He mumbled under his breath, trying to wrench Bill’s arms off of him.

Bill only grabbed him tighter. "You think you know about me just cos I'm a demon? Well you don't know shit about me Pine Tree!" Bill threw him to the ground and stomped off.

He felt the chain loosen and gasped for air as the demon walked off, gently touching his throat. His hand had reopened the wound in Dipper’s throat, but the boy didn't care. He had opened a wound emotionally in Bill, and he felt horrible for it. It couldn't have been a trap right? He saw Mabel walking into the distance waving to Soos, and turned his head to see where Bill had headed. The demon disappeared through an alley... "Bill? I'm sorry! Please come out..." he was met with a dead end, but a chuckle emitted from behind him. When Dipper turned in hope, he didn't see Bill. What he saw was a bag coming at him before it was thrown over his head. The squealing sound of a boy he hated, yelling orders at his guards before Dipper was hit in the back of the head and hidden from sight. His chain tugged lightly in distress, but it was loosened, and Bill wasn't close by. He was losing Bill- leaving the demon alone after saying things he couldn't fix. "I need to get back to Bill." He slurred the words slightly as he felt himself being carried before completely blacking out. 

Bill growled lowly, spotting Gideon. "Ah ha! No way you're getting out of my grasp now you freak!" Bill grabbed for Gideon before something smacked him in the back of the head, leaving the pirate slightly dazed for a few seconds.

Gideon yowled in pain before pulling out a pistol and shooting the air. Half his guards ran to attack Bill, the other carrying the unconscious boy away from the area. "You won't ruin my plans again!" Gideon screeched before searching through his pocket for his other bullet. "Where the hell did I put the damn thing?" 

"You can't stop me! You'll never kill me! I know too many things!" Bill struggled with the guards as they made the pirate kneel in the dirt, arms behind his back. "Better people than you have tried to kill me! But I already know all your tricks! I stole your other bullet earlier and you didn't even notice like the idi-" Bill was cut off by a blow to the back of the head, causing the pirate to black out. 

Gideon grumbled before checking if his suit and hair were in place. "Put them on the ship’s cargo hold and find my darling. When you do, you better hope she accepts this letter or you're fired." He hissed menacingly before walking out of the alley and plucking a rose from a floral shop, strolling away with a sense of arrogance without paying. 

Mabel turned back after a couple minutes of talking to Soos and Wendy when she didn't hear the bickering of her twin and Bill. She had figured they would get over it like usual and catch up, but they were gone all together. "Uh... Guys? Did you see where Dip dop and Bill went?" They shook their heads and Mabel frowned before shrugging anxious thoughts away. "Okay! They probably headed back to the boat anyways. We can go find them after we visit the candy store!" Twirling and marching in the direction of the shop, she just couldn't get rid of the anxious feeling inside her like something had gone wrong.

Bill groaned softly as he came to, trying to sit up but found himself tied to a pole. "PSSTTT PINE TREE!" He whisper-yelled at Dipper's still form. "PINE TREE!"

Dipper groaned and lifted his head slightly in an attempt to see who was calling him, but he knew only one person called him by that ridiculous nickname. It seemed they didn't deem him enough of a threat as they had tied his arms and legs, but he was free to move if he crawled. Dipper just needed to get out of the restraints and he was free easily. Bill hissed his name louder this time, and the boy would've rolled his eyes if they weren't in such a situation. "Why are you here too?" Dipper flipped his body so he could crane his head further to see his demon. Bill on the other hand was tied around against his poll, and Dipper was a little annoyed, before recalling that in fact Bill was one of the most feared Pirates in the sea, and Dipper too feared him at the beginning. He still did sometimes when the demon was angry, probably less than he should.

"I got in the way of them getting you. Plus hello? Most feared pirate! Of course that little rat would do this to me! When I get my hands on him I'll eat him alive!"

"Yeah no. I'm not sure if that counts as cannibalism, but as long as I'm alive you aren't eating human flesh" Dipper pressed his weight on his forearms until he was balancing on his knees and crawled his way in front of Bill until he was close to being on top of the demon’s lap. "Okay, I know this is weird, a-and I know you're mad at me and I'm sorry but I need you to untie these ropes." Leaning his hands forward, he pushed the rope behind until they were close enough to Bill’s hands. 

"You bet I'm mad at you." He growled, wiggling his fingers and untying Dipper's hands 

 

Dipper gazed at the deck with a heart full of guilt, avoiding the sight of Bill’s face. That stupid handsome face. Tugging the loose ropes off of his wrists, he pushed himself up slightly before leaning on his thighs to untie his legs. He didn't really understand the point of Gideon's plan fully, or why they needed to be in a ship- but he could ponder those questions once they were off the port. Don't look at his face, just untie him. Dipper repeated the sentence in his head numeral times before reaching to untie Bill’s arms. 

"Don't you touch me!" He snapped at him. "I'm still pissed at you!"

Dipper eyes widened and he scrambled back, the demon untouched but tied to the post. "What should I do?" His mind was dry of any other words and his mouth worked faster. The boy’s eyes pricked lightly with tears, not that it was visible in this dark light. He blinked and wiped at them quickly before standing, staggering slightly. The amount of blood he's lost in the last week was unsettling to say the least, and the head wound from that brat didn't help. "What do you want me to do?" He said it clearer this time, hoping that Bill heard him.

"I want you... ugh just untie me. I'm not dealing with emotional shit while tied to a damn pole."

Dipper crouched down and leaned to Bill’s arms, untying the demon before sitting back and resting his hands on his knees. He hadn't seen the pirate this serious or open besides that night he thought he was alone, and was cautious not to allow Bill to close himself up again.

"Now don't touch me." He growled. "Fuck you Pine Tree." He stood up and moved away from him.

Dipper sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, slightly matted at the back with blood. His eyes were still blurry, but a tad more fixated in the darkness and he tried not to make a noise when he saw Bill’s state but failed miserably when a small gasp escaped his lips. They had hit the demon in the back of his head as well, but the blood soaked Bill’s blond locks much farther than Dipper’s. He had dirt on his clothing and clearly had been treated with no care for his well-being. He wanted to hold the demon, wash the blood off and ride off in the sunset. But without a second thought, he set his mind on what he had to do. He walked up stairs that looked as if they had been stained with god knows what, and tugged at the cargo hold to find it unlocked. "Goodbye Bill." Dipper cracked a small smile as he slipped out of the door to go make sure a certain white haired boy ended up in the bottom of the ocean, and he would damn well die trying if it didn't happen.

Bill sighed in annoyance. He followed Dipper. "Nope stop right there! You wanted to talk to me so talk before I regret trying to feel anything for you."

Dipper froze slightly, but didn't turn back. "Maybe you should regret it." That's best isn't it? If Bill just forgot about them and moved on. The boy pushed the thought further desperately. Bill would be happier if he didn't know Dipper, if he kept on doing the things he did. It was his fault that Bill was here right now. "I-I mean, it's not like I loved you right? You're just a demon." Dipper could taste the lie on his tongue and it was awful. It was clear in Dipper’s eyes his words were unfaithful to his heart, and he was thankful he wasn't facing the demon. Bill should hate him. The boy could only hope the demon held contempt at Dipper for his words, and left for a better life despite when he knew he wanted Bill to stay. 

"Don't lie to me! I know how you feel! I know how I'm starting to feel! But if you wanna just push me away then fine! It's not like I-I care about you or anything." The demon let go of Dipper, turning his back to him, not letting the boy see the tears staring to form in his eye.

Dipper clenched his fists and whirled quickly, wrapping his arm around Bill and burying his face into  
the demon’s back, refusing to let go. "You're gonna regret that Bill." He mumbled softly into the shirt, hugging tighter as it was lightly soaked with his tears and Bill’s blood. "Cause if I don't push you away now, I won't ever be able to let go."

"Then don't let go." He sighed and turned around, picking Dipper up. "Cos I ain't ever letting you go." 

Dipper stared at Bill in silence, before lifting his hand and placing it over the demon’s golden eye laced lightly with tears before pressing his lips against Bill’s. Shutting his own eyes, the boy relaxed into the arms holding him up. 

Bill blushed slightly but leaned down and kissed the boy deeply.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets emotional!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, another chapter! -Loki

"Well isn't that sweet?" A voice rang out and Dipper fluttered his eyes open turning his head. A young man was smirking at them with a sword pulled out, limbs in a somewhat odd stance. He looked average, a regular person you'd find with a regular life. The only thing a tad off about him was his purple eyes, locked on Bill. 

 

Bill growled. "Shut up."

"Aw come on! You can't say you didn't miss me, long time no talk! Well, more like see... Anyways. That Gideon kid made a deal with me and I still need to fill it, so I'm afraid you're gonna have to stay a while longer." The strange man flipped his stare onto Dipper, and his stomach felt like butterflies were bursting in anxiety as he realized who was talking to him on the boat. "I mean, I gave this one a chance to save her- I even gave him hints it was gonna happen." Shrugging, the man flicked his sword in the air and caught it. "But he didn't make the deal."

"Fuck off, Strange." Bill hissed, holding Dipper close.

"Why are we here? What's the rest of the deal!" He pressed out in an aggressive stance to fight the man but was held close by Bill. Thankfully Dipper couldn't jump up and fight, he wouldn't be able take on this creature with no weapon. 

The man called Strange simply placed his finger to his lips and imitated sealing them while smiling knowingly and patting the side of his body smiling. Dipper reached in his vest quickly, finding the journal gone. 

"Tad stop fucking around okay? Places to go and things to do!" 

"If you have something to give me, a deal perhaps, a debt- maybe even a slice of bread, then possibly. Tad Strange made a deal and he cannot break it without another." He started talking in third person, and Dipper was just confused and irritated at this point. It was almost as bad as when Bill was trying to annoy Dipper on purpose. 

Bill growled. "What do you want me to do?"

"Oh you'll see. You just have to promise you'll do it when you find out." Tad smiled and took a step forward to Bill whom was holding Dipper awfully close to them. That gave Tad a nice idea for the future. "If you just accept this easy deal than you can go freely! Maybe it'll be in 500 years, who knows or cares?" He flicked his wrist out casually to the demon and purple light emitted from his hand.

"You can't hurt my Pine Tree." He held out his own hand and shook Tad's, spitting at him.

"Gee, no need to be so harsh." The demon threw the sword over the deck, slamming into the rail causing splinters to fly. Wiping the spit off with disgust, tad looked back up in surprise as if he could have forgotten they were there. "Oh! And one more thing-" Tad’s smile fell flat, staring at Bill with an unreadable expression. "Watch your back Cipher." The demon smiled and waved before disappearing all together from the ship.

"Man I hate him. Anyway let's go find your sister." Bill set Dipper down.

Dipper scurried across the deck quickly, pulling a rope off the side and throwing it over. It loomed dangerously far from the dock, and he was unsure if his weight alone would be enough to swing it from their distance of the overly grand ship to the port. "Bill?" 

"Yeah?" Bill went over to him.

The boy tugged Bill close until they were hip to hip and tied the rope around their waists. "Can you swing me?" 

Bill chuckled. "Hold on tight." Bill grabbed the rope and jumped.

Dipper pressed his arms against the demon’s chest as wind picked up and swung them through the air at a sickening pace. His eyes caught a flash of a blue suit, belonging to a red faced boy in the port screaming at his men when he saw they were escaping. He smiled at Gideon and waved, before turning and tightening his hold on Bill. They would not die from a damn rope accident, that's for sure. Dipper muffled a high pitched yelp as they neared the ground, feet scrambling until he was wrapped on Bill completely in order to not to scrape on the ground.

Bill cackled and landed on his feet. "Woo! That's the rush!" He ran, grabbing Mabel. "C'mon kids! Let's cause some hell! How do you feel about being pirates?" He grinned at the twins.

"Uhhhh.. I'm not sure if that's a-" 

"that's a great idea!" Mabel was smiling brightly, unaware of the differences between the types of Pirates they were thinking about.   
Dipper face palmed and shook his head as they ran across the docks. "I mean if you can convince our Grunkles..." He chuckled under his breath, already imagining the scene unfolding.

"Alright! Deal!" He cackled. "Soon enough you'll meet my crew!" He ran to the Pines ship. "OH SIXER WAKE UP LAZY ASS!"

"Crew?" His face slightly paled as he recalled the monstrous looking men he called his crew. He was sort of hoping that they had just somehow disappeared altogether after Bill came with the Pines, but he must have been mistaken. They slowed to a jogging pace in front of the Pines ship and he saw his Grunkle Stan throw a bottle over the boat in their direction. 

"I’M NOT GIVING YOU MY MONEY YOU SNOT NOSED BRAT!" Grunkle Stan whirled over again once he saw the rest of his family, clearly having a distressed day. The blood was fully dried in Dipper and Bill’s hair, and Mabel looked well- like Mabel but a bit less cheerful. "Oh." He faintly mumbled an apology as he threw the rope over and continued his grumbling. "I thought you were that Gideon kid." He waved his hand casually for them to come aboard, calling Ford’s name.

Bill cackled and dropped Mabel on the deck softly, holding Dipper close. "Ya know my crew isn't so bad! You'd like my twin brother Will!" 

"You have a twin?" Dipper twisted his head up at the demon in confusion. He never thought that Bill had a sibling, always imagining he would most likely be a single child as the demon had never spoken about his family. He tried to imagine the parents, but came up with nothing. 

"Yup. And what a crybaby he is! Yeesh... wonder how he's doing. Hope the crew didn't do anything too bad to him." He cackled. "Anyway where's Sixer?"

As if on que, the elder Pines twins returned to the area, one annoyed at something and the other upset. "You got hurt!" His voice was full of anger and worry as he rushed over, checking Mabel and Dipper’s health. 

"Grunkle Ford we're fine!" Dipper swatted Fords arms away from his hair, huffing. 

"But I'll be taking Pine Tree with me back to my ship! Shooting Star can come if she wishes!"

"WHAT?!" Ford’s voice boomed and he reached for his sword, but Dipper shoved Ford’s hands away. 

"H-Hey! It's fine, ok? It's not like he can force me to go with him, he just doesn't really... Well he doesn't really know how to ask permission for stuff." He rambled on, pressing his Grunkle’s sword in its sheath. "It's just a visit! Ok? I'll visit the ship first." Ford’s stare softened slightly, but he was still on guard. 

"I'm not asking for permission! I'm taking him whether you like it or not!" He sneered at Ford. "Not like you can lock me up to stop me!" He dropped Dipper.

"Bill its fine!" Dipper caught himself before falling, turning and grabbing the demon’s arm gently. "He's just worried for his family. Right Ford?"

The Grunkle’s eyes narrowed in suspicion at their level of bonding. "If you want to go to the ship, then I can't stop you. But if you get hurt I swear to god you will not ever leave this ship again." Dipper smiled nervously and hugged Bill’s arm. "I won't. I mean, I'm kind of linked to a demon via curse, so it'll be pretty hard to get hurt." 

Mabel smiled and bounced behind them, tugging Dipper’s vest. "I wanna see it too!" 

Ford heaved a large sigh and Grunkle Stan patted him on the back. "They aren't kids anymore. I mean they are, but they're older now." He coaxed Ford into a calm conversation on the deck, leaving Mabel, Bill, and Dipper.

"Fuck him." Bill scoffed. "My ship is gonna dock here tomorrow if we can manage to get away from that little freak of nature, Gideon." Bill pulled Dipper close again and grinned down at him.

"Yaaay adventures!" Mabel ran across the deck to looks back at the port and her smile fell a little as a boy was waiting with an envelope in his hand at the dock by their ship, clearly fearful. 

"E-excuse me miss! I was paid to give this to you..." He mumbled and raised the envelope upwards. 

Mabel swung from a rope and grabbed it. "Thank you!" She walked back to Dipper with the envelope in her hands, opening it delicately. She read over the mail and frowned, about to crumple it up before Dipper stopped her.

"What does it say?" 

Mabel quirked her eyebrow at the paper before handing it to her twin. "Nothing! It says literally nothing!" The page was blank for a moment- before burning letters appeared seared into the page. 

"Dear Mabel,   
You cannot run from destiny. I will find you, and that day will come soon. You and your family will regret the day you ever got in my way.   
With undying love,  
Gideon Gleeful." 

Dipper read the letter in whine, imitating Gideon's voice before gagging. "That's the grossest thing I've ever read. Ever." Closing the envelope, Dipper handed it back to Mabel. "So I guess we'll be here till tomorrow huh." He sighed and ran his fingers across the tips of his bangs, attempting to untangle the matted hair. "We should go to the bath house then..."

Bill cackled again. "That means there's time to kill. If you get my meaning!" The pirate let go of Dipper and headed toward the streets, one hand resting on his sword lazily.

"Uh no, no I don't." Dipper ran up to the demon’s side in a desperate manner to at least slow down whatever he was doing. "You need rest, a bath, and sleep. Not some murder spree!" Fluttering his eyelashes, Dipper stood in front of the demon and placed his hands gently around Bill’s shoulders.   
"Doesn't a bath sound nicer than bloodshed?" 

"Actually bathing in blood sounds nicer! Good idea Pine Tree!" He grinned and reached for the nearest human.

Frowning, Dipper tugged Bill’s arm in frustration and pulled himself next to the demon’s ear. "I'll wash you, just come on." He whispered in a siren like tone, hoping to soothe the pirate. They couldn't really kill innocent people and run around joyfully right? Bill had to be joking.

Bill growled. "I need to kill someone!" He pulled away from Dipper. "I'm a pirate… hell I'm the most feared pirate of all! You think just because you say not to that I'm just gonna listen to you? I'm not gonna give up my life of crime and killing. It’s just flat out not gonna happen kid. If you don't like it then fine! Leave like everyone else has! Leave just like Tad did!" The pirate's eye widened as he realized what he said. He took off running down the street, darting into an alleyway and sinking to the ground against the wall, hugging his knees to his chest tightly.

Dipper’s hand retreated quickly, and he thought over Bill’s statement, dissecting and pulling at the words. How did the demon even choose this life? Dipper tried not to let Bill’s words get to him too much and he felt for the chain wrapped around his wrist. Running his fingers over the invisible link, he followed it slowly until he reached an alley and turned. It was empty, and he walked again through a left and turned. Wasn't he just there? Turning for the right alley Dipper slammed right into a wall. At least, it felt like a wall at first. 

"Hey Dipper. Looking for someone?" He raised his head and his eyes locked with purple ones. 

"Yeah. And that someone told me you left him." He mumbled, rubbing his nose and glaring at Tad. 

The demon shrugged and patted the wall beside him before sinking down and sitting on the ground. "Yeah. Something like that happened- not that I don't regret it." The strange man brought his hand to his eyepatch and traced the design gently. 

"I need to find him. He's alone and I'm not sure if that's what he wants." Dipper touched the chain gently, but it was still. At least he knew Bill wasn't in a fight, but he was still worried. 

"Do you wanna find him though? What has he done for you?" Tad flicked at the boy’s knee, causing Dipper to collapse into a seating position at the minor hit. 

"I do want to. I will always want to, and I don't care what you think. You're just a coward." 

Tad’s eyes lit up in anger before falling back into something unreadable. "Whatever kid. I never said you shouldn't. Just making sure you're the real deal here." The demon smiled gently before touching Dipper’s wrist, causing the chain to light up in flashes of blue and purple. "Go find your stupid demon. He needs you anyways." 

Dipper smiled and rose up slowly, hugging Tad. "Thank you!" He ran across the alley, following the now visible and glowing chain. 

Bill's eye glowed slightly as he felt Tad's magic. "Fuck off, Strange." He muttered at the wall across from him. "I want my magic..." he muttered into his knees.

Eventually Dipper slowed and found Bill, who looked smaller than normal. "Hey Dorito. Did you know knees don't talk back? I do from past experience." The chain glowed brighter as they got closer to one another, and Dipper sat by Bill, causing the light to vanish all together into a clear chain once more. Leaning his cheek on the demon’s shoulder, he wrapped his arms around Bill’s torso in an attempt to hold the demon protectively. "I mean, they're great as knees... But horrible companions."

Bill stiffened, staring at the ground. "I thought I told ya to leave." He sighed. 

"You talk to trees too? Wow and I thought I was crazy." He cringed at his horrible joke and pressed himself gently against Bill for warmth. "You know that I can make bad jokes all day. After spending all my life with Mabel, I've got somewhat of puns down." He whispered the words tiredly into the demon’s neck, closing his eyes. 

Bill didn't reply for a while. "Why are you here? I told you to get lost and you still come back. I nearly kill you and you say you love me. I threaten to kill others and you bitch me out... I... can't... not after... things... dammit! I can't feel that way again! You'll only leave just like he did! All I have is me and myself! I'm trying to push you away to protect you from me! Why do you think- fuck emotions!" The demon pulled away from Dipper, not facing him as he furiously wiped away tears falling down his cheek.

 

"Because..." He reached for Bill’s arms and intertwined his fingers.   
"I adore you." Bumping his head against Bill’s harshly, he pressed his nose against Bill’s. "I know it's not what you want right now, because you think somehow I'll leave. It's not what you want, but it's what you need." His brown hair fell into his eyes which peered into Bill’s with sadness and love. "Your hair, face, smile, laugh, your morbid personality, I can't ever get away with it. I told you already Bill, and you should've listened. I didn't push you away then, and I can't let go. I can't leave. So don't let me fall." Bringing Bill’s hand to Dipper’s heart, the boy pressed their chests together so they could feel both beats at once. 

Bill sighed as he leaned into the boy. "You… have no idea what you're getting into here... Especially when I get angry... I-I can't... I can't hurt you... and when I get angry... really angry... I tend to hurt people... I don't- no I can't let you be one of the people I hurt... I'd never forgive myself if I- if I ever seriously hurt you... Pine Tree..."

"Shut your stupid face. You aren't gonna hurt me. Ok? Just calm down." He brushed his fingers across the demon’s cheeks and sat in his lap, fiddling with his hair. "I know it's hard to believe for you, I don't know what you've been through but, you won't hurt me. You can't actually." He dangled his wrist out and the chink of the chain made him wince slightly. "This protects us. I mean- you wouldn't ever do anything but it does help." Tracing patterns from along Bill’s face and onto his chest in a calming motion Dipper learned as a child for himself when their parents died, he took a shuddering sigh and nuzzled once more into the demon’s shoulder. 

"I can't promise that it'll be perfect, but i-if we're a couple made in hell then so be it." He mumbled quietly, unsure if Bill could even hear him anymore. 

Bill hugged Dipper tightly, burying his face into Dipper's shoulder. "I... I'm sorry... I'm not good at... whatever this whole thing is... I wasn't always this way though... dammit I want my magic back..." 

He laughed softly into the demon and hugged back, running his fingers through the hair stained with blood. "Will you, Bill Cipher, go take a bath with me?" He proposed it jokingly, but the question was certainly sincere. Both of them were filthy with blood and needed to wash. 

"I... guess that wouldn't be so bad... but seriously..." Bill seemed to perk back up to his normal self. "I need my magic if we're going back with my crew." He pulled Dipper up.

Dipper nodded warily. "Yeah, I could try and reverse the spell but Ford would totally kill me. If I get lost and we aren't linked, how will you find me?" The boy trailed alongside the demon, smoothing out his vest which had rumpled over the day. He wasn't neat usually, but he needed to look a little presentable once in a while. Not that it was gonna work with his current state, but hey, he tried.

"I'm not saying break the bond... just... change it. I know a way to get it so you have say over when I can and cannot use the full extent of my powers."

"Well throw it. What's the plan?" Dipper moved closer to Bill as they reached to the end of the alleyway, people walking around with large boxes and odd jewelry. 

"I know a spell but you gotta be willing to put your life on the line. Not just your life, mine as well." Bill pulled Dipper close, an arm around his shoulders protectively.

"Okay Bill what the hell is this spell? I'm too curious now." They walked across docks and Dipper mumbled apologies as they almost stepped on someone's spilled dish. His eyes scanned the area to make sure none of Gideon's men were there, letting out a breath he had held for a second in slight relaxation when it was just the regular townsfolk. 

"C'mere." Bill pulled him into an empty alleyway. "Okay you just gotta trust me on this okay? Take my hands." He held his hand out, palms up, to Dipper.

Dipper placed his gently onto Bill’s, the smooth digits against his. Looking up for further instruction, the boy gave an encouraging smile. "I trust you."

Bill mumbled something in another language, the chains between them glowed light blue before Bill's eye started to glow. He continued the spell as blue magic flowed back into him and the chains once again became invisible. The demon groaned softly and fell against the wall, clearly in some kind of pain.

"Bill? Bill I swear to god if you die before tomorrow I will bring you back to life to kill you myself!" He tugged in desperation at the demon, relief flooding as the demon was in pain but breathing. He was wondering why he wasn't in pain, a glow emitting from his birthmark. Pressing his head against Bill’s in an odd effort to help the demon feel better, he freaked out and kissed the demon. For a minute they glowed, his birthmark stopped, and then the light faded. "Bill? Are you alright? I didn't know it was that fast you idiot!" He rambled on nervously, but quieted down as the demon’s heart rate had regulated.

Bill soon relaxed, his expression shifting to one of amusement. "You care too much Pine Tree." Bill chuckled. "I'm glad you figured out how to transfer magic that quickly though." Bill flicked Dipper's birthmark playfully. "Turns out you had more power yourself than I thought. Nearly killed myself cos I underestimated your magic potential. That won't happen again." 

"Power?" Dipper squinted in confusion at the demon before rubbing his forehead. "Well, I am about 100% that you are aware you're crazy, but what you just said was crazy." Pouting as a pink mark was fading from Bill flicking his forehead, Dipper stood up  
.  
"Ah you'll understand soon that you have my magic and there's one way to give it back when you want to." The demon grinned. "Anyway it's good to have some power again!" He snapped his fingers and he and Dipper were clean.

"Woah." Dipper muttered under his breath and reached the back of his head, his hair returned to its fluffy state and his wound vanished. "That is pretty useful." Smiling sheepishly at Bill, he pulled at his arm. "We kinda left Mabel alone…" 

"Oh yeah. I forgot about her... hey you go back to your sister. I have someone I need to talk with..."

"Alright I guess. Meet me back on the ship." He stood on his tippy toes and kissed the demon on his cheek before running to the direction of the boats. 

Bill sighed. "Tad I know you're there. Stop being a coward and talk to me!" 

Silence filled the air for a moment before the man was standing by Bill, casually eating a piece of bread. "Yes, I'm here." He sighed and placed the bread somewhere in his jacket before turning to Bill. The purple eyes were shielded over once again with an expression not even god could understand, mask strong. 

"What did you say to him? He literally won't stop clinging onto me! He worse than--" Bill cut off, looking down.

"Nothing too bad- just a few words here and there. A push." He nudged Bill gently, grinning. "Had to make sure the kid knew the risks before he went in, so I laid them out. Can't help it if he's a little overprotective." He placed a roll of paper in his mouth and lit it, puffing out smoke. "You got what you wanted out of him didn't you? The spell broke, so you can go." Tad paused, taking another drag at the burning paper before flicking it into a puddle. "I mean, you said it yourself. The kid’s clingy. You don't actually feel anything for him right?" The demon rolled his eyes, but his heart clenched as he remembered his first love and the tragedy it caused. 

Bill bit his lip. "You were wrong you know and you're wrong now. I feel love. Hell I feel everything! Because I'm not a full demon! Tad you ass! I loved you but I'm over you in that way. Will misses you." Bill turned to Tad, poking him in the eye. "So stop being such a jerk and go to him! You'll find what you couldn't in me in him." 

"Be careful Bill, you might not be able to control that kid for long." He turned his back and started to fade into the alley he was walking in, but stopped midway as he was fading. "I will check on him... Not because of your scurvy ass though." He smirked and waved before he had faded altogether into nothingness, the alley empty again.

Bill scoffed as he went back to Dipper.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets introduced! and Tad has issues XD

Meanwhile Will Cipher was curled up into a ball, crying again as he wiped the blood from his face, his nose probably broken. He never did like most of Bill's crew. They were always so cruel to him and he longed for Bill to come back and make it stop. They had locked him in the brig again, just to get him to stop crying. Of course that only made the blue haired demon cry even more, curled up on the cold floor. "I-I miss Tad..." he mumbled to himself.

Dipper slipped into his study room and locked the door behind them sighing, before tugging open a shelf and pulling out a blue journal. A darker blue pine tree sat in the middle, labeled with the number one in silver. Flipping through at least 15 filled out pages he stopped on a blank, and filled it out with the knowledge of the new spell. Closing the book he sighed and unlocked the door, stumbling back from it into his bed and collapsing in exhaustion.

 

"Do you now?" Tad was propped up against the stairs of the brig, staring at the curled form in front of him. "Well I'm here you crybaby." Tad grumbled as he descended the staircase and propped Will up against a wall. Pulling out a medicine kit, he stuffed a piece of bread in Will’s mouth and got to work on tending the demon’s wounds. "Oh! Tell anyone this and I won't save you next time. Got a nonexistent reputation to uphold you know." He threw a charming smirk as he ruffled Will’s hair, whom had slowed his tears a little bit. 

Bill slipped in next to Dipper, cuddling up to him in bed.

 

Will's eye widened. "T-Tad I-" he only got that far before bread was shoved into his mouth. Will hugged Tad tightly, refusing to let go. 

Dipper’s eyes wanted to open to see who had entered the room, but his eyelids felt heavy. "Mabel go find your own room…" He muttered lightly into his pillow before falling asleep.

 

Tad was surprised by a hug. It had been a while since he had one of those. Unsure, he awkwardly placed his arms around Will as well and allowed the boy to squeeze him in a playful manner. "So why're you down here now Will?" He sighed and slammed the case shut before pushing it to the side of the room. The boy had probably been bullied near death if Bill wasn't on the ship for this long- wounds clear on Will’s skin. He clenched his fist and hid his anger. Those guys were definitely going to regret it, with a few wounds of their own to lick once he was done with them.

"I ain't Shooting Star kid." Bill mumbled.

 

"T-they did this to me... I-I wouldn't stop crying after they were done... 'playing' with me... B-Bill has been gone awhile a-and they j-j-just k-k-k-keep g-getting w-w-worse!" Will burst into tears, sobbing into Tad's chest.

-At this moment dipper is asleep-

Tad felt his clothes dampen and assumed the poor boy had started crying again.   
"Hey, come on Will." Leaning back and reaching for the boy’s face, he lightly smudged the tears away. "They can't do anything to you anymore. If they do, they're gonna get broken bones. Maybe even worse." He smiled gently and took the boys palm, squeezing it gently. "So don't cry. They'll see your weaknesses if you cry." 

"A-all I do is cry... you know that..." Will started to settle down next to Tad, cuddling up to him. "I-I've missed you... a-a lot..." Will blushed slightly blue.

Tad wrapped an arm around the demon and looked out in the darkness. "I guess I missed you too. A lot." He pressed Will closer to him, holding the demon close. His shield had always fallen a little around Will, and he let his emotions show a bit. Leaning into the demon’s shoulder, he gave a muffled sentence, containing the word love. Opening his eyes wide, he lifted himself and straightened up. "I mean I love bread! Not you! I don't love people!" He sputtered for a moment, trying not to get embarrassed. 

"You know I know how you feel, silly. I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks I am." Will sighed and nuzzled the other demon. "I have... feelings and I just show them more than others." Will shoved some bread into Tad's mouth with a soft giggle. "You always were bad at hiding things from me."

He chewed on the bread slowly as he felt heat creeping up his cheeks. Taking the piece gently out of his mouth, he swallowed the piece in his mouth and opened to speak. Tad moved his lips to form a sentence but nothing came to him as he was lost of words. So instead of trying to think of something clever, or normal, he shoved the bread away and kissed Will without thinking. 

Will let out a small gasp before kissing him back deeply.

Meanwhile Bill started to wake up, kicking Dipper, on accident or on purpose no one would ever know.

"Bloody Mary!" Dipper rolled out of bed and hit the floor before cracking open his eyes. What time was it? Pushing himself up slightly from the boards, he tugged the side of his blanket and pulled it along with him until he was cloaked in its warmth again. "Bill?" He squinted and rubbed his eyes clear of drowsiness when he caught sight of the demon in his bed, leg sprawled out in a kicking motion. 

"Yeah Pine Tree?" The pirate sat up, stretching. "Oh my ship just docked! Goodie!" He grinned and jumped out of bed at the speed of light 

The boy clawed his way up to a slumped stance and pulled at his drawers and rummaged out a set of clean clothes. Throwing them on his bed, he reached for other things he might need. His sword, the journal, a comb... Dipper’s eyes widened as he reached into the bottom of the box and pulled out a necklace. It was a short piece of jewelry, supposedly wrapped around the neck rather than hanging. Blue and white gems hung gracefully swinging. It was his mother’s necklace, rumors told she never took it off. He caressed it carefully and undid the backing, before wrapping it around his neck. Blushing as the gems adorned his skin, he thought of how nice this would've looked on Mabel rather than himself. It did seem rather wrong he was wearing it at this moment, Dipper felt like he was stealing it even though she had passed away. Reaching on the back to undo it, Dipper started to panic. The clip had disappeared. Tugging at the necklace desperately, he reached for his sword and pressed it against the back. It wouldn't cut, not even a dent in its silver. "Calm down Dipper." He mumbled to himself and placed the sword down. He certainly wasn't going to let anyone see it on him, certainly not his family. Grabbing a shirt with a high collar the boy pulled it over and buttoned it up to the top before tugging his vest over. There. Better for now, he could find out later. Shoving the rest of his clothing in a small chest, Dipper heaved it upwards in his arms and ran out the door. 

Bill was waiting for Dipper, tapping his foot. "Got everything? Good!" He picked him up and carried him to his own ship. "GUESS WHO'S BACK YA SCURVY LANDLUBBERS?!"

Dipper looked at the crew, some grinning, although it definitely came off malicious to Dipper. Mabel tugged her suitcase up the ramp, smiling brightly at the crew despite their appearance. That set a few them a bit off of their character who noticed the girl, staring at the Mabel quizzically. She certainly was an optimist. Dipper smiled a little knowing that creep Gideon hadn't attacked yet. Maybe he gave up... Oh well.

"Alrighty you dogs! These two are new 'round here! Shooting Star you'd get along best with Pyronica and the lot." He gestured to a woman in shades of pink. "Pine Tree, come with me. We're gonna find my brother."

Mabel scurried over to the woman, already busting up a large conversation. Dipper nodded, following Bill and studying the boat. He was intrigued that Bill also had a twin, and wondered how similar they could be. He doubted that, seeing as him and Mabel were like the moon and the sun. Tugging consciously at his collar upwards, he looked out at the Sea while they walked.

Pyronica grinned and chattered with her.

Bill hummed and pulled Dipper below decks

Dipper’s face screwed in disgust as the smell of wine and dust attacked his senses the lower they got below the decks. It was similar to their brig but larger, and much darker.

Tad pushed Will’s lips gently off of him as he heard the clatter of footsteps, but held him still. "It's probably just a drunk crewmate." He muttered under his breath as the shadows creeped into sight. 

Will blushed and pulled away from Tad slightly.

Bill lit up the room with his magic. "Oh are we interrupting something?" He grinned at the pair of demons.

The room lit up, revealing two people in an intimate hold. Tad was holding a boy with blue hair and- was that blue dusting his cheeks. He had a face almost reflecting Bill, but he seemed different all together and a lot more fragile. Dried streaks of tears remained on who Dipper assumed was Will, the demon looking beaten, many bandaged spots. He spotted a medical kit in the corner, and smiled slightly. So Tad did have a heart for someone didn't he? 

Will mumbled something in some language, hiding his face. 

"Aw cute!" Bill cooed 

Tad rolled his eyes and stood, pulling the blue haired boy along with him. "Your crew is as nasty as ever, Bill."   
Dipper studied Will’s wounds, and recalled the crew. "They did this?" Dipper looked at Will with a worried gaze. Was Mabel going to be alright? 

"Ugh he keeps letting them do that to him! Maybe he should stand up for himself!" Bill snapped at Tad. 

Will started to cry again and ran from them, running to a storage closet.

Tad glared at Bill and started yelling words in a foreign language and chased off in the direction of Will. 

"What the hell is wrong with your ship?" Dipper hissed punching Bills arm. "He's your brother! Why don't they respect him?" 

"Because... ugh... he... it's hard to explain but it's almost like he purposely gets hurt," Bill rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Forget about that for now. If you really wanna know, ask him."

Will locked himself in the closet, crying into his knees.

Tad knocked lightly on the closet, waiting for a response. He could hear small hiccups coming from it, recognizing it as Will.

Dipper sighed and leaned forward to pick up the box Tad had left, a gem slipping from his shirt and dangling without his notice. "So is your crew human or demon?" He turned to Bill with the box in hand, staring out up at the staircase. 

"G-go away..." Came Will's small voice.

"A bit of both. Whoa wait! What's this?" Bill grabbed for the jewels around his neck. "You wear girly jewellery?" 

Tad sat by the door of the closet and tapped the closet lightly once more. "We both know that's not happening, so come on, open the closet Will." He lit the inside of it a soft purple, letting Will see better.

Dipper blushed and hid his face in his sleeve as the demon grabbed the necklace. "No.. It’s not like that! I mean yeah, I tried it on but..." he stammered as the top button loosened and the necklace revealed itself. The gems glistened in the dark, clinging to Dipper’s skin. 

Will sighed and used his magic to unlock the door. "You know if I wanted to see I coulda done that myself…”

"Holy shit. Where did you get something like that?!"

"Maybe, but I beat you to it didn't I." He smiled and opened the door, climbing into the crammed space and pulling Will in his lap to fit both of them. 

"Nowhere... It's just some necklace, why?" He didn't want to admit he still had his mother’s items, or that he was wearing her necklace.

Avoiding his stare, Dipper looked down at the gems falling gracefully. "I know I look stupid in it." He tried to tug the buttons closed self-consciously, but the button wasn't fitting through. He hated buttons.

Will sniffled. "Why are you here?"

"Actually I was gonna say it looks good on you Pine Tree." 

"Well why are you in here? You really should stand up for yourself sometimes. It could get you some respect." His words sounded harsh, but conveyed worry in his advice, despite the tone. 

Dipper turned red and let go of his collar. "Thanks... It would be nicer if I could take it off though." He groaned and reached in the back, clip still sealed. 

Will sighed. "I've never been able to... never will... why do you think I was traded around as a slave until Bill found me again?"

Bill chuckled. "Don't worry about that kiddo. With this crew, the flashier, the better." The yellow clad captain grinned, showing perfect white teeth. 

"Because you're handsome as hell." Tad joked, pressing Will’s cheek to his. "And you will be able to. With me around, soon you'll be tougher than ever." He grinned at the solemn demon in his arms, hoping to bring a smile to his face as well.

"Yeah, I can see that." Dipper turned to the stairs and walked towards them, before looking back at Bill. "Are you coming?" The necklace flashed a shade of purple before fading blue, almost enticing. 

Will smiled softly before looking at the floor.

Bill cackled and picked him up. "Okay I know you just got here but you're so my first mate. Ah before you say anything, I'm not asking, I'm telling."

"Are you sure your crew’s gonna like that?" Dipper stared wide eyed at Bill, arms grasping his jacket for balance as they rose up from the brig. 

"Honestly, no of ‘em give two shits about roles. I like a respectable crew! Aside from Will, no one really gets hurt! And when Tad or I am around Will don't get hurt either."

"I'm really not worth it Tad...."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Tad turned Will around so the boy was facing him, a serious stare in his eyes. "Do you honestly think that? You think you should just be pushed over?" Tad shook Will lightly, anger festering inside. "You shouldn't."

"Sounds like fun." They reached the top of the brig and the sun shone back on them, more covered by clouds. Mabel was somehow still not in trouble and actually making friends with the demons, which was weird to say even in his head. She turned to Dipper and was grinning before her smile vanished as she caught sight of the necklace. "That's-" 

Dipper looked down in shame, already feeling guilt. "That's mom’s necklace! Oh my gosh Dipper that looks so cute on you!" 

He looked up in surprise to see Mabel even giddier than ever, running up to him. He was thankful of her reaction and his eyes were slightly watery. "T-thanks Mabes."

"It's all I'll ever be good for..." Will sighed, not looking at Tad.

Bill cackled again, shouting something to his crew who all got back to work.

"Shut up!" Tad growled, hitting the closet wall. "Aren't you mad? Don't you want to fight back?" He pressed his hand to Will’s heart. "Do you feel your heart rate going up? You need to either fight or flight, and you aren't doing either." Will’s hand was soft and small, but Tad tried to focus his thoughts on making the other demon channel his feelings properly. 

Dipper sighed and walked up to the railing, before feeling a presence beside him. "Hey. Isn't that an enchanted necklace?"

He looked and it was Pyronica, leaning against the railing to get a better look at his jewelry. "A what?" Dipper looked in confusion at the demon who laughed.

"Come on kid, I know magic when I see it. That's not an ordinary necklace." She reached lightly for it, but he pulled away. 

"Sorry but, back off. It's just a necklace." She rolled her eyes and walked away, barking to another demon.

Will sighed. "Would you rather I be like Bill and get mad about everything? I don't channel any hatred towards anything anymore. I can't get mad at them for using me for what I was created to be used for... I was made to be hurt... I can't be happy... I try and I try but something always goes wrong."

Bill scooted over to Dipper. "Pyronica said something about enchanted necklaces. Is it true?" The pirate asked, leaning over the railing.

"You can be happy around me. It's okay to feel like you aren't okay sometimes Will. You can be mad with me, happy, or sad. But you don't have to feel sad all the time, or let people make you feel that way." He brushed blue hair out of the demon’s face, and poked his in. "I can protect you. So don't worry if you feel like you can't protect yourself sometimes, just try." He leaned in and kissed Will once more, gently but with passion. 

Dipper raised a brow at Bill before holding out a gem cascading from the necklace in his palm.   
"Hell if I know. It's just a necklace. I mean, I can't take it off and it's really odd- but I'm not sure what she meant by enchanted. It feels more like a curse to me." He frowned and dangled his arms over the railing, staring at the stirring waters below. Still, something wasn't right about it. The necklace was his mothers, and supposedly she never took it off. He had always assumed it was because she liked it, but what if she really couldn't take it off like Dipper? He needed more information.

"I can't be angry... I'll turn into Bill. You know that. I don't like to fight so if getting beat up gets them to leave me alone then so be it. I just wanna be with you." He kissed Tad back deeply.

Bill was quiet for a second. "I'll help you solve this problem 

Tad smiled into the kiss and held Will tighter, the closet feeling cramped but cozy.

"What do you mean?" Dippers necklace made a soft jingling noise as he pushed off the railing to fully face the demon. It glowed brighter as the sun hit it, like it was almost calling out to any who looked at it. The jewels were bewitching, as if they were inviting any who stared to get lost in them. His skin was dewy and rather fit for it, similar to the rumors of the mother. 

Will blushed and purred.

"It's cursed you know."

"Oh jeez thanks Bill. What way is it cursed?" He rolled his eyes and smiled a little at the pirate. The sun was high out of the clouds and they were starting to undock, almost out of the port. "We might actually make it out with no problems." He mumbled to himself as he watched the people on dock for a minute, before looking back to Bill.

"It'll cause trouble but hey you're mine and I'll kill anyone in the way."

"Why do you like me? I mean no one else does...."

Dipper groaned and pressed his head on the railing. "I'm probably never gonna find out, huh?" Stupid Dorito and his hints. Still, the boy fought the feeling of warmth in his chest at the demon’s overprotective comment. What did he mean by that though? People don't just go running around to curses. He hummed in thought, hair sweeped slightly to the side from the wind. He tugged it down to its normal style quickly from instinct, but it wasn't as if anyone was watching anyways. 

"Why do I like you..." Tad but his hand to his chin in false thought, as if it took a moment to recall. "Do I need a reason?" He chuckled and flicked the demon on his forehead before continuing. "Well if so, I doubt anyone has a valid reason to dislike you. But if I tried to put my feelings into words..." Tad looked down at the dusted wood beneath them, focused on a corner of the closet. He really was thinking this time, as he was never good with emotions. "All these raw feelings- how do you put them into words? I like you for everything you are." His eyebrows screwed in frustration as he tried to think up of a better way to convey his feelings but failed, sighing. "Everything and anything you are and could be." 

 

Bill cackled at him. "Maybe. Maybe not." He winked, though with only one eye it was hard to tell.

Will blushed more. "All I am is an object to be used and abused for the enjoyment of others." He whispered, tears running down his face.

 

He squinted at the demon in suspicion. "I can't tell very well but I swear to god Bill, if you just winked I'm throwing you off this ship." Dipper looked around the deck and grabbed Bill’s shoulder. "Where's Mabel?" His eyes darted frantically, the crew much larger than the pines. He heard a giggle and a squeal, someone popping open a chest. Mabel was sitting behind a pole, with Waddles jumping into her lap snorting. "She brought the pig." He groaned under his breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Well then let's say I decide to use you. I enjoy seeing you happy." Tad placed his hand over Will’s eyes, catching the tear rolling down his cheek. "I enjoy being with you. Don't let anyone else touch you, or even look at you in the wrong way. You're mine, and I'm yours." 

"Aw she's fine. Calm down! And for the record I did wink at you. Whatcha gonna do about it?" He sneered.

Will blushed and looked down again. "Y-you really wanna be around me?"

Dipper let go of the demon’s shoulder begrudgingly before throwing a somewhat sarcastic wink back at the demon. "Maybe it's something I won't do. I guess you'll have to wonder, huh." He sauntered purposely a slight distance from Bill, pulling out his journal. He frowned and flipped through the pages of information. The ink he had recently written an entry on had disappeared, but there was no sign of the page being torn. 

He looked back to his twin. Mabel was busy showing off her pig to Pyronica... Who seemed to be making an effort not to make a comment about eating it. Dipper sighed, knowing he was being overprotective. 

Tad chuckled, letting his hand slip so Will’s sight was returned once more. "No question is a stupid question, but why would I be holding you in a cramped closet if I didn't." He purred out the last few words into Will’s ear, letting a chill fall down the fellow demon’s spine.

"Oh sassy! Did you forget I can read your mind?" The demon grabbed the boy, pulling him close.

"Y-yes I suppose so."

"B-Bill!" The book almost fell from his hands, Dipper managing to catch it before it dropped over the railing. He sighed in relief before shutting the journal. The boy tried to imagine the ugliest creature he had ever seen, and labeled it Bill, contrary to the demon’s dashing looks. "I hope you just read my mind then." He grumbled, hiding his journal back in his vest. 

Tad ran his fingers along Will’s chest teasingly before grabbing his hands. "Let's go on deck. We're probably out of port by now." Pushing his back against the closet door it creaked open, allowing the two to fall out.

Bill cackled. "You know I'm sexy."

"Yeah... I um... should go check on things." Will mumbled 

"Oh my god." He blushed and hid Bill's face behind his sleeve. "I mean yeah his face is alluring and his hair is perfect and- just shut up." He muttered to himself, praying nobody heard him. "So where is this ship headed?" Dipper tried to switch up the topic; looking out to the horizon. 

Tad got up and pulled Will with him, walking up the brigs stairs. "It'll be fine, Will. Bill and I are on board." He assured the demon, pulling themselves up the set of stairs. "Can you walk without pain?" He shifted his hold to support the boy, pushing open the door lightly dusted with dust. Light hit their faces and Tad blinked until he had adjusted fully to the change of lighting, stepping out onto deck with the demon.

Will whimpered and stumbled slightly. "I'll be okay..."

Bill cackled. "Aww so cute! And well... mostly wherever the tides take us unless we're looking for something." 

"No you won't." He narrowed his eyes at the wounds on Will’s knees before lifting the frail demon up into his arms, holding him securely. 

"They won't heal if you put too much on them." He sighed and carried the pirate over to a railing, looking out at the slowly fading people bustling through crowds, land getting smaller the more distance they got away from it.

Dipper raised a brow at this, looking to the crew. "How long does it take for you to actually reach land if you aren't going somewhere without your crew starving? I mean, how often do you search for thing?" He had never truly lived a pirate life, unsure of how the ship worked. Sure, Dipper worked and lived on a ship, exploring and researching, but they didn't pillage villages or attack other ships. They certainly didn't have demon crew mates. 

"Y-you shouldn't carry me... they'll make fun of you too..."

Bill shrugged. "Demons remember? Can make food appear when we need it. But we do dock once a month to get supplies."

"I'm sure they know their place." He turned and growled at a crewmate who stared to prove his point, the demon hurrying back to work in fear. "Otherwise they'd be sinking at the bottom of the Atlantic." 

Dipper nodded in understanding. "Alright, so what are we out on sea for? I get that we're getting away from that Gideon freak, but Mabel will probably go stumble on an adventure if we aren't on one." 

"They'll never respect me." 

Bill sighed. "Fine we'll go look for some creatures."

"Well they will starting now." Wind blew gently in their faces, hair wisping behind. Tad’s eyes flickered to Will’s and he cracked a small smile at the demon. "Just trust me."

Dipper nodded and pulled a little on the jewelry in an attempt to loosen its hold. Maybe Mabel would finally see that merman she's always rambled on about. "Are you sure it's a good idea, the pirate life and all?" He wringed his hands under the sleeves. It's true they were safer in numbers- he just was unsure of the choices they had made. 

"I hope you're right."

"Kinda late to be thinking about that isn't it?" 

Dipper glared at the demon and puffed his cheeks slightly. "What's that supposed to mean?" They could of course get off at the next port, it was just a visit. 

"You chose to love a pirate, kid. So that makes you a pirate." 

Will wiggled in Tad's arms, whining as he saw Mabel. "P-please Tad... I'm fine... really..."

He cracked a smile at this. "Oh? What if I chose to be a chef instead, or maybe a King. Would you join me?" Dipper leaned his cheek on his palm and stared at the demon quizzically. 

"Are you sure-" He let Will down gently, following his gaze to Mabel. "I see. Are you embarrassed?" Tad studied Will’s gaze closely, unable to decipher just yet what the demon thought about the girl. Something small bubbled beneath the surface of Tad’s eyes, but he refused to let his feelings seep through. Was this jealousy? He hated it. 

"I would steal you away and show you just how much you want to be a pirate with me." He grinned widely.

"N-no! Yes... m-maybe? I don't know yet..." Will stumbled into the railing. "I don't like her that way Tad... I just want her to know me before she hears from the crew."

"Jeez. Sounds romantic." He chuckled and stared back out at sea, a chill running down his spine. "What was that?" He shot upwards, looking around quickly. "Did nobody else feel that?" He whispered in a hushed tone, whirling around quickly. Everyone on deck seemed non reactive, continuing on their work. 

Tad softened and gave an apologetic gaze to the deck. "Sorry… She's not a judging type. From what I know, even if they told her you were the worst she'd talk to you. That girl befriends rocks." He smiled and shoved Will softly forward. "Go talk to her."

"What are you talking about? Feel what?" Bill looked up at the sky.

Will hesitated before stumbling over to Mabel, fidgeting with his gloves.

"I'm not sure... You didn't feel it?" Dipper rubbed his arms in an attempt to remove the chills racking his body. 

"I swear to god I'm going crazy." He ran his fingers through his hair and attempted to pull on the necklace once more in frustration.

Mabel looked up from her long conversation with Waddles about Mermando, she saw a blue haired boy approach her, seeming shy and... Sad? No. It felt like it was almost a part of the boy, and Mabel had already decided to befriend him. "Hi! Do you like animals?" She smiled and randomly pushed the oinking pig to Will’s face, pressing the fluffy fur against his cheek. 

Bill cackled. "Crazy is good!"

Will let out a small squeak and blushed slightly. "P-pigs a-are cute." He mumbled 

"No, not the good kind. I'm not sure if there is a good kind." Dipper shook his head and let go of his hair, calming down. 

Her smile brightened even more at his words, laughing. She wasn't laughing at him, but just in plain joy. It was odd to see someone so naturally happy, but there she was. "What's your name? I'm Mabel Pines, and that grump over there is my twin if you couldn't tell!" She waved over in the direction of Dipper, the boy recovering from a near panic attack waving weakly back. "We're pretty much opposites, but we're also really close. Are you related to Bill?" She asked questions rapidly about the boy, interested in his life already.

"There's a bad kind?" Bill grinned.

"I-I'm Will... B-Bill is my twin brother... t-though besides how we look w-we are nothing alike..." he spoke so softly it was almost a whisper.

"No wonder you get in fights all the time." Dipper shut his eyes and tried to think. "Do you know the curse on this thing?" He lightly tugged at the jewel cascading down to his collarbone in a tear drop. If it really was a curse, it could give information on his mother’s life, and he might be able to find answers... Or take the thing off at least.

Mabel patted the spot beside her for Will to sit, placing Waddles on her lap. "Yeah. Well you're both my friends, so it's my responsibility to know stuff like that!" 

"I'm not sure what the curse is yet kiddo."

"F-friends? I've never had a friend before." He sat next to her.

"Great. So we're stuck on sea with a magic necklace we don't even know the power to, with an insane pirate crew, and god knows what Gideon is doing." He bit his lip and took a deep sigh. "Whatever. As long as it doesn't kill anyone it's fine right?" Dipper slipped his hand of the necklace and stood tall. He looked almost regal in that moment although weak- the necklace beguiling, eyes matching like his mother’s flared gaze. Not that he would've ever noticed or admitted it himself. 

Mabel laughed and slowed when she realized Will wasn't joking. "Come on, you've had a friend before. Right?" Her eyes held a hint of affinity before she let Waddles run onto the boys lap, trying to get affection from the new companion. "It's okay if you didn't... I had a bit of trouble with friends too at one point. But my brother was always there for me! Even at the worst times!" She beamed, proud of her twin.  
Bill cackled. "That's the spirit Pine Tree!" The pirate threw an arm around the boy with a grin.

"R-really? I would think you'd have no problem making friends..." Will pet the pig and giggled softly as Waddles licked his hand. "But yes... over a trillion years and I've never had a real friend... unless you count Tad but he's-" he trailed off, blushing light blue.


	8. Chapter 8

Dipper’s shoulders slumped in slight defeat as he let Bill lean his arm over him. "Is that... Land?" He looked askance over to the sea and pointed. It was too far away to tell, and if it was it certainly wasn't on any map Dipper had read before.

 

Mabel lightly tapped the pig’s nose before giggling and shifting her weight to her other hip. "Yeah... It sounds like someone has a major crush!" She tried to whisper but it sounded like a yell anyways, smacking Will’s shoulder lightly in play. "Does he know?" Her eyes lit with excitement. She always did get crazy about love, even when it wasn't about her. 

Bill pulled out his spyglass, looking into it. "What the fuck? That's new!"

Will blushed deep blue. "I-I-I might have... k-kissed him..." he whispered into Waddles' back.

"It's not on the map!" Dipper looked in his pocket and pulled out a map, looking through it. "I mean... It's possible we missed it right? There're plenty of islands on the sea…" He closed the map and looked up again. It would make sense that Bill might have seen it as he had been to this port before... That was the thing. It didn't make sense, it couldn't have just appeared magically.

"Ohmygosh! Did you do it first? Did he kiss back? Tell me everything!" Mabel shrieked happily, causing the pig to squeal in excitement. "Sorry Waddles." She smiled sheepishly.  
"Seriously though, tell me!" 

Bill sighed softly. "It wasn't there before I promise you that."

Will blushed. "I-it's sorta just... happened... he was comforting me after I got beat up again. He tended to my wounds. H-he said such nice things to me... he kissed me and I-I liked it... h-he even carried me up the stairs because of my knees..." he looked down at his bruised and abused knees, one of them had started to bleed again. 

 

"It probably just wasn't charted then." Dipper took Bill’s telescope from his jacket and peered through its eye. He spotted green and gasped at the luscious nature. "Woah…" 

"What? Who beat you up?" She frowned and held his knee, dabbing the blood with her sleeve. "You shouldn't be walking at all! These need to heal! You really got your body hurt."

Bill growled slightly. "No I know it wasn't there!"

Will gasped slightly. "I shouldn't ever be walking but that never stopped me... w-when Bill and Tad are gone... some of the crew... use me as a 'toy'. It's nothing compared to what was done to me on the ships I was a slave on..." He rubbed at his eye as tears started to form.

"Should we go to it?" Dipper passed the telescope, leaning over the boat. This could find new things, new species and plants. It was very verdant- possibly holding wildlife beyond imagining. 

"That's disgusting…" she looked back at his wounds before eyes darting up quickly "Not you of course. Those kinds of people. None of this is your fault." She gave a sincere smile, wrapping her hand on Will’s. "Do you wanna play some games I learned with my friends?" 

"Sure why not? Sounds fun!"

Will started to cry. "Y-you really wanna play with a one eyed blue haired freak like me?" He tried to stand up but only fell onto one of his knees with a shriek of pain.

Dipper nodded and smiled. If it was one thing he was enthusiastic for, it was research. "I'll go grab my sword." The boy turned and walked quickly in the direction he had left his chest, feeling lighter than the last couple of days. 

Mabel gasped and ran under to support Will, pulling him back to take the pressure off of his knees. "Hey! Of course I do, and you aren't a freak. Okay? We're gonna be fine!" Her face was screwed in worry and she tried to change his position, hoping it would relieve the pain somewhat.

Bill chuckled at him.

Will let out another pained sound. "A-a-ah m-maybe I shouldn't try to walk yet." He mumbled, looking embarrassed as he stretched out his legs fully in front of him.

Dipper unlocked the chest and slipped his fingers through the layers of clothing. Pulling out the sword, he stared at the jewelry in the reflection of the blade. 

"Yeah." Her eyebrows knitted, Mabel attempting to soothe his pain by running his finger at a serene pace across the wounds.

Will whimpered. "C-can you help fix them?" He pulled out a medical kit 

He closed the sword into its sheath, standing. A demonish voice bellowed out "LAND AHOY!" Before the work was rushed.

Dipper stood and tied the sheath to his hip, closing the chest. 

"I can try... I will! I'm not really sure about medicine and stuff." Mabel grabbed the medical kit, pulling out bandages and alcohol. She grabbed a small jar of blue glitter from her pocket, grinning.

Bill cackled again, pulling on his coat. "Alright you crazies! New land!"

Will watched her curiously.

They neared the land swiftly, ship already digging into the shallow waters sand. The closer they got, the more Dipper felt inquisitive to the land. The sand was shimmering in a yellowish gold, terrain completely overrun by plants. It was almost too good to be true, and in this condition being completely undiscovered. It was all curious in itself, and he wanted to search it all. "This is amazing!" He extracted his journal out of his vest in a rush.

Mabel opened the rubbing alcohol and pressed it against the cloth of her sleeve until it was soaked, bringing the fabric back to the wound and gently pressing against it. Tossing the jar of glitter lightly in her other hand, her face focused while tilting over the wound and allowing the glitter to sprinkle over his knees and onto the wound before rummaging for a bandage in the kit. "When it heals it will sparkle!" It never actually worked any time she got to try it, but Mabel was very determined in trusting her imagination.

Bill wandered about. "Stay close kiddo."

"W-will it really?" He asked.

Dipper unwrapped one of the ships ropes and tipped off the railing slowly, descending to the shore. He let his feet sink into the sand, eventually fully stood, water soaking mid thigh. "Sure." A soft murmur escaped his lips as he waded closer to the land. The terrain was perplexing, and Dipper was already filling pages in his journal about the scenery and plants he could recognize. 

"I think so! Not that Dipper believes me. Where is he?" She looked around the boat and realized that the ship crew was bustling about, her twin already on shore. "Wow, we've reached land already?" She smiled, excitement exuding out of her though she didn't move to look. She didn't want Will to walk and hurt himself... They could always do fun stuff on board, right? 

"Kid c'mere!" Bill picked him up. 

"I-I wanna see!" Will struggled to get up. 

"W-what are you doing!" Dipper was suddenly heaved up into the demon’s familiar arms, somewhat soaking Bill’s yellow jacket. 

"Be careful!" She frowned and stopped Will, cautiously lowering him. "We've got all day to see! We can wait a bit." She brushed over the wounds, lips pulling into a genial smile after making sure he was alright. 

Bill cackled at him. "The water is deep for you."

Will whined. "But I wanna go! Tad!" The demon whined to the purple eyed demon.

"Are you implying I'm too short for this you foul Dorito?" He scowled and crossed his arms, puffing his chest slightly. He wasn't that weak. If it weren't for his damn hair, he probably would've won their first duel. "You're getting your coat soaked..." 

Tad smirked and stepped towards the two, hand hooked in his pocket. "Sorry, doctor’s orders. Mabel here's right on being careful. If you really wanna go-" He crouched over and lifted Will, cradling the demon. 

"Oh." He snapped his fingers and dried them both. "And yeah you're so short you'll sink!" He cackled again.

Will squeaked and blushed brightly. "I-I can walk..."

"I'm still growing!" His voice squeaked slightly and a recognizable touch of embarrassment filled him as heat crawled up his cheeks. 

"That's a lie." She whispered to Tad giggling, before standing as well and picking up Waddles. "Time for adventures!" 

Tad made no effort to let go of Will, and instead followed Mabel when she started to move again and was practically sprinting to get off the ship. "It is a rather peculiar land." He muttered to himself quietly when they lowered a wide plank and walked carefully down the stairs while Mabel skipped, almost toppling over as she jumped the last part of the wood to dive onto the sand. 

 

Bill grinned. "Yeah yeah yeah."

Will whined. "P-put me down please! I can walk!"

"It's true. I mean-" His voice trailed off the closer they got to the actual forestry. They stood at the edge of the lush scenery, the sand mixing with fertile soil.

"When mermaids can fly." Tad rolled his eyes and adjusted the way he was carrying the boy more so the demon could see better as they walked. The beauty was unbelievably perfect, sun rays framing Will in his arms. 

Bill hummed. "Let's keep going."

Will pouted but soon gasped in awe as he saw the land before them.

Dipper felt something alarming just behind his thoughts, but he nodded. He couldn't place his finger on it, so it was probably just him being angsty. He was too preoccupied to put thought into it with the idea of exploring unknown terrain that had been untouched, at least by human hands. 

He tried not to show his flustered feelings, but his heart was beating quicker than a horse race when he saw the other demon’s reaction. 

"It's nice I suppose." Will looked so happy, a strange change that was very welcomed in Tad. The boy was staring in amazement at the scene before them, but he was mainly focused on the boy himself.

Bill hummed again. "Something feels weird..."

Will blushed and giggled. "It smells different here."

"What?" Dipper snapped out of his thoughts, words processing through his head. "Never mind, let's go." The greens were spread in a welcoming way, ground with little to no imperfections. 

Tad sniffed the air. It did smell fresher than being in a busy port or on a boat, but there was an undertone he didn't like. It felt fabricated, like it was trying to duplicate a scent he liked and had failed. He wasn't really sure about it all. It was just a bit strange, but other than that it wasn't unnerving at all. "Let's look for seashells!" Mabel said and whirled around hair flying, running to land around the shore for crabs and such. "Come on lovebirds!" She whined jokingly, every few steps crouching to check under rocks. 

Bill shrugged. "Okay kid." He carried him over the land.

Will whined and blushed. "It feels weird here..."

The shrubs and exotic trees were of deep greens and lime shades, vines wrapping around other plants tightly. There was glittering yellow petals hanging from bursting pods, letting go slowly to drop to the soil. He had never in his life seen these types of plants- it was almost what you would see from the tales of the garden of Eden. He scribbled sketches of what he saw and wrote descriptions. The awful feeling was faded yet it remained, clawing at his excitement while building up anticipation.

Tad nodded, stepping where Mabel had made imprints in the sand. "Everywhere we go is a bit weird." 

Mabel smiled to herself before gasping as she lifted a larger rock, revealing a crab family skidding across the sand over each other in surprise. They had beautiful shells, each with their own color. "Dipper’s gonna love these!" She reached for one and scooped it up with haste, caressing it gently in her hands. She had grabbed one of the smallest, a deep blue lined with a coral white at the edges. The rest had run under separate rocks in instinct for survival. "Pretty..." she whispered as she studied the crab which calmed down but was rather aggressive, pinching at her skin. Not that she could feel it, but the thought is what counted. "And mean!" She frowned, but didn't bother the crab in fear of spooking it further while it was in her grasp.

Bill set him down. "Ah I need to rest a bit Pine Tree."

Will looked at her before whining at Tad. "I wanna walk in the sand!" He whined.

"There's no rest for the wicked." Dipper smiled and walked over to a patch of vines with ivory thorns. They were strung along the ground at trees, detailed. It was beautiful but- it seemed prearranged. The whole island was like a carefully strung up dream, enrapturing any to lead them to a trap. It was real, the sand and the vines. It just seemed as if it had been altered with severely. A distorted image of a real island. Come to think of it, he hadn't heard any birds or insects chirping.

Tad gently propped Will down onto the sand, making sure that he got his balance before letting the boy lean on his own weight for a little. Mabel let the crab crawl around on her arm, giggling from the sensation. 

 

Bill groaned. "Aw c'mon! I'm not that bad!" He sighed. "Why's it so damn quiet here?"

Will stumbled slightly as he wiggled his toes in the sand. "Hm..."

 

Dipper pulled at a leaf gingerly and rubbed it between his fingers, studying its durability. It didn't tear, simply moved with his fingers like magic, stretching. "You were right about weird." 

"What is it?" Tad looked at the almost pearl colored sand, a hint of golden shine in the light. The sand was smooth and soft, dancing and brushing about their ankles.

"It ain't natural."

"This doesn't feel like sand... it's too smooth and too cool for the amount of sun on it."

"Yeah I realize that." He let go of the stretched leaf and watched it return to its average size. The emerald shade slowly faded from it before it shriveled and fell, landing on the dirt. "N-None of it is..." Dipper’s eyes widened as a new leaf grew in its place immediately, looking the exact same as the last.

Tad reached down and inspected the sand below them, the small pebbles perfectly piled. "Mabel, drop the crab." He whispered under his breath, and Mabel looked at him in confusion. 

"What?"

"DROP THE CRAB!" She placed it back onto the sand and it disappeared into the crevices of rocks. 

"Yeah I know... it's draining my powers..."

Will whined and fell over onto the ground. "I feel... weak..."

"What?" He turned to Bill. "We need to get off!" Dipper shut his journal and shoved it in his journal, standing quickly. 

Tad walked over to Will and clenched his teeth. There was certainly something holding them down on the island. "Guys? What's wrong?" She looked over to the two, looking like they had just ran multiple laps around the shore. 

Bill groaned. "Can't get up..."

"T-there's something wrong with this island." 

"Uhm okay, it's alright, we can figure this out." He mumbled words underneath his breath as he pulled Bill up, trying to keep calm. 

Dipper needed to just think this through. It wasn't real. It was an illusion. "It's not real..." He pulled at the vines and felt the thorns dig into his skin, but kept pulling. As he thought, it didn't tear nor did his skin actually pierce. It was illusion, a form of magic. A trick. Dipper’s jaw tightened, and he released the vines watching them wither to the ground. "You know a boy who controls magic, and has it out for us?" 

 

Mabel rushed over to the pair. "We aren't far from the ship! Let's go!" She was about to reach out before she felt a burning sensation in her fabric, and blue glowing through her jacket. She reached in with a grimace, a card slipping into her hands. It was the card she had received from the boy who was hired by Gideon's men. Flipping open the letter, she pulled out the sheet of paper. She should've thrown it away when she first saw it. The words had changed, an eerie 'miss me?' Written along the paper in fancy calligraphy... She crumpled the card and tore it, throwing it to the water. 

"I can think of one." Bill muttered. 

 

"H-hurry." Will stumbled and fell onto one of his knees with a shriek. 

"Yeah, well I can too." He frowned and slipped Bill’s arm over his shoulder to give support, and they stumbled forwards out of the forest. "Which way did we go in?" 

"You guys can't stand on your own right now!" She took shaky breaths, panicking. Mabel couldn't carry two people back at once, and she didn't know exactly what was happening to them. 

Tad’s eyes flickered with recognition as he read her mind, shaking his hand. "Take Will first." Mabel would've argued if there was room for argument in his voice, but Tad’s eyes were enough to get her pulling up the boy. 

"A-and you?" 

He lifted his head and grunted, ignoring her momentarily. After a minute, his lips parted but the words took a while to escape his throat, as if he was unsure if it was true himself. His voice didn't give this away, solid and smooth. "I'll be fine. I'll see you there." 

"I can't remember..."

 

Will squeaked. "N-no! I won't leave you again Tad!”

Dipper looked at the area. Weren't they just there? A voice boomed throughout the island, obnoxious as ever.

"Hello demons, and the angel Pines twins." He sounded angry, like a spoiled child who got his toy stolen. "Welcome to my kingdom!" He laughed and Dipper tried not to groan. Listening to his voice in itself was like a dying cat, he couldn't bear hearing it. "You're probably wondering what's going on, but I'll explain. Bill refused to help me with my amulet, leaving me with no power and no choice. Dipper took my lovely Mabel away from me, and Mabel;" Dipper could hear the condescending tone, and tried to imagine the sneer Gideon must of had plastered on his face when he spat their names like poison. "You left me for nothing. You'll all pay soon enough though!" he laughed louder, squealing like a pig. 

Mabel's face drained of its regular light as she listened to Gideon drone on throughout the island, his voice reaching although the boy himself was nowhere to be seen. "It used all the amulet’s power to get this island up in time, so I had to borrow some. Hell if it weren't for that boy not wanting to explore it then I would have been out of luck completely!" She shuddered and dragged Will along with her, although he was desperate to save Tad. So it was his fault that her friends were in pain? She wouldn't stand for it. "Don't be a coward!" She screamed out into the sky, and it was silent for a moment once more.

Bill let out a hiss as something grabbed his leg. "Fuck." The pirate swore, looking down. A vine had grabbed his leg, getting tighter and tighter. "Pine Tree. Just leave me and find Tad and Will and your sister. I'll deal with the kid."

Will started to cry, struggling to get to Tad. "I-I'm not gonna leave him! Not again!"

Dipper glared at the vine wrapped around the demon’s leg. "I know I'm going crazy, but I'm not that crazy yet!" He tugged on the vine, but blue light pushed him back. 

"You aren't gonna lose him! I'm gonna save him too Will! Trust me." She held pure determination on her face as she pushed them through, the injured boy struggling despite being weak. She was aware the boy didn't rely on his powers as much as Tad and Bill when it came to protecting himself, so the only problem for him would be pain. "You have to help me or we can't! Tad will hold off!" She wasn't sure, but her heart was set on trusting her friends and getting out of this mess.

Will started to cry more but stopped fighting her.

"Pine Tree seriously go find Tad! He's in more trouble than I am! I'm Bill fucking Cipher! Gideon won't be the end of me I swear!"

They stumbled across the sand and made sight of the boat. "We're almost there Will!" She put on the biggest smile she could and tried to help the boy from his injured leg.

"If you die I'm taking all your stuff!" He blinked back the water in his eyes and turned, running out of the forest in the direction they hadn't headed before and ended up lost again. He stumbled over the roots of a tree, islands imperfections showing through. Continuing his search he met a clearing, closing off to a slim rocky path, the oceans crashing waves just below. Seafoam wrapped and tangled its way in the shallow area of the cliff, rocks jagging out. It was all or nothing. "I swear to god Mabel is never talking to a boy again." He grumbled under his breath and pressed his back against the cliff, edging across the narrow path. One slip was death, the rocks he was barely balancing on already slick with the high tides seafoam from last morning. 

Will whimpered softly, stumbling along. "I'm sorry..."

"You won't get my stuff Pine Tree!" Bill yelled after him, looking around.

"It's alright... We just gotta make it! It's not far away!" Mabel linked her other arm by his back when he started to stumble, growing weaker. She wasn't sure if Gideon could see them or not, so they only had so much time to get to the ship.

Dipper gulped and looked directly down. I know they always say don't look down, but there were plenty of loose rocks to slip off if he didn't. He breathed in through clenched teeth when his foot had accidentally stood on a sharp rock, trying not to yell a curse or move too much. Blood trickled lightly down the rock, a small puncture. It wasn't even scar deep. Although it wasn't fatal, it burned like fire against the sea foam, small puddles of tide left in cracks and crevices of closed off pebbles. He was almost there- raking a hand against a vine, he grabbed firmly on to it and let it hold his weight, leaning farther back. That was a very, very horrible mistake. It wilted in his hands before dropping off of the vine itself, throwing Dipper along with it. He screamed out a curse this time, wind rushing as he fell to his doom. Or at least, looked like his doom. When his body hit the jagged rocks, the impact hurt like hell. But they didn't pierce through and impale him. Instead, they wilted. They wilted against his touch like the plants, a weak illusion of the island. He let out a heavy gasp and rolled off of what was once stone and jagged knives of earth, now simply small pebbles letting the sea wash them away. His back was soaked in the saltwater and it still ached from the impact. Although, better than death. He crawled upwards to a sitting position, digging his fingers against the gravelly sand. There were still a couple of rocks around him, and he reached out to climb him, but they wilted as well. 

"Wait!" He mumbled to himself, smacking his hand to his forehead. He didn't even have to climb, at least half of it was just an illusion. He touched and pulled at every rock blocking around the area, at least 5 or 7 had disappeared, revealing the golden dream beach and a demon lying down from afar breathing harshly. "Tad!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is a sex scene between Tad and Will in this chapter! and there will be more in the future. Also sorry for not updating my laptop is crap! -Loki

Will started to cry again but moved quickly.

Tad groaned softly. "Oh it’s you. Where's Bill?" The demon struggled to get up. "We need to get the hell out of here."

She stopped walking and slowed when she realized that the boat had been the same distance away for a while. "There's something wrong…" It wasn't like they had walked in circles, but they never truly got close enough. 

Dipper ran over and pulled the demon upwards, tugging hard to lift the others tired body. "He's stuck in the jungle..." Anxiety must've crawled back through his throat, because he felt weak in that moment. He never wanted to feel helpless again... He swallowed the feeling and propped Tad onto his legs and examined his body. No wounds, but weakened like Bill. 

"Oh no there's no way out!" Will started to sob.

Tad hissed slightly. "I doubt Gideon is just gonna let us leave..."

She hushed Will and rubbed his arm in a soothing manner. "Of course there's a way out! There always is silly." She smiled, and felt it was true in her heart.

"Then I guess we're gonna find him." Dipper moved his leg and felt pain in his foot, but a familiar clink at his hip. "Oh my god." He tugged his vest upwards to reveal a sword handle. How could he have forgotten he brought a damn sword? "We have to save Bill!"

"It's hopeless and we're all gonna die!" He started to cry. 

"Dammit I promised Will I'd meet up with him. Bring me to them then go find Bill. I can tell you Will does not handle situations like this very well." 

"Does anyone?" Slipping his arm under Tad’s shoulder to support the weakened man, they took ragged steps across the sandy land until the two were in view. He didn't even know they had left the ship. He frowned and called out to them, though it came out more like a squeak.

Mabel tried to calm down Will, speaking in a motherly tone and patting his back. It wasn't working. He continued to sob, stuck in a painful physical and emotional state. She didn't know what to do, pulling out glitter and throwing it, before eventually giving up and sinking into her sweater. She heard her brother’s voice and peaked her eye slightly. He was limping along with Tad, slumped and tired. But where was Bill? 

Will started to cough, gasping slightly.

Tad ran to Will. "Dipper go find Bill." No matter how tired Tad was he wasn't going to let Will suffer any more.

Dipper nodded and ran back into the jungle like terrain, calling out his demon’s name. "Bill!" He slowed to a jogging pace and looked around. The plants were slightly different, but he was certain this was the area they walked in.

Mabel moved back and let Tad grasp Will, holding the boy tight. The sobs slowed and quieted, still there but much less panic evident in the voice. "I'm here." He whispered repeatedly into Will’s ear, running his fingers through the demon’s hair.

"Pine Tree!" Bill yelled out to him, panting heavily.

Will calmed down but still cried softly. "I-I wanna get off this place... I don't like it here!" Will clung to both Tad and Mabel. 

Dipper turned his head to the echoing voice and ran over, halting in front of the drained demon. He drawn out his sword and swung it down onto the vine wrapped around Bill’s ankle, tearing through the magic plant. 

"Gideon! Stop being a creep and let us go!" She yelled, and the sky flickered slightly. The boy walked out with a grin from the trees, baby blue suit blinding compared to the greens and yellows behind it.   
His amulet shined bright with power, matching the gleam in his eye. 

"Mabel, darlin. You're just confused! You'll come to love me soon enough, I promise! And if you don't well... A spell could be arranged for that." She frowned at him and pulled out a knife. He widened his eyes in false surprise before he chuckled. 

"You can't even fight!"

Bill grabbed onto Dipper. "Quickly now back to the others."

Will growled at Gideon, the blue demon launching himself at Gideon and tackling him. "You b-better back off."

"Y-yeah." He mumbled and ran with the demon, who was rather fast even weakened. The illusion was weakened at the moment, exit clear.

Gideon screeched and punched back, reaching for his amulet while trying to fight off Will.

Mabel cheered, and tad looked more worried than cheery like Mabel at the tackle. He hadn't seen Will this aggressive in a while, and it might not turn out well. They were all weakened from the fight, and Gideon had his amulet powered. 

Bill grabbed Dipper by the hand. "C'mon kid! Faster!"

Will hissed and bit down on Gideon's hand. "You leave my friends alone you creep or next time I see you I'll let Bill eat you." His tone was serious and surprisingly dark for the usual timid demon.

"They're all fine! I was just with Ma-" They ran out into the open clearing, spotting a fight going on. "Or not."

Gideon yowled in pain and smacked the boy’s cheek, clenching his amulet and chanting. The area around them glowed and they were all lifted, his face blotchy with red anger.   
"HOW DARE YOU!"

Will gasped and started to cry.

"Aw fuck." Bill ran at Gideon, pinning him down. "I suggest you let them go." His pistol was aimed at Gideon's face. "Or I might 'accidentally' shoot." 

Dipper glanced nervously between the space, but it was too late. Gideon blew Bill back as much as possible with the amulet, standing and dusting the sand off his suit. "I drained power from you! Why are you so damn strong?" He frowned and kicked the demon before giggling. "It's no matter! Soon we'll be wed." He turned to Mabel and gave a creepy smile, and she stuck her tongue out. Dipper creeped up behind Gideon before tearing the amulet off of his neck and grasping it. Gideon whirled around with a furious expression. "Boy... You better give me that necklace if you know what's good for you!"

Bill coughed roughly. "Ha! I played you! Good job Pine Tree!" Bill struggled to get up but fell onto his knees. "Fuck it."

Will lay curled up in a ball, his wounds bleeding out again. 

"One step closer and it cracks, you freak. Tell how work it so we can get back to our ship and go!" Gideon chuckled and clenched his fists, but didn't step forward.

"You wouldn't be able to handle it! The power is too strong! Hand it over." Dipper clenched the amulet tighter, threatening to crack it. "No." the magic was temporarily still, allowing them to drop.

Tad rushed over to Will immediately, trying to stop the bleeding. 

"Do it kid! Break it!"

Will whimpered. "I-it was worth it." He whispered 

He applied a bit of pressure to the amulet, and it cracked slightly. Blue aura seeped through what it could, but it needed a bit more pressure to shatter. "I’m going to give you some really good advice considering I'm about to shatter this and there's angry demons around, and their power is about to be returned." 

Gideon looked in confusion at Dipper who placed his thumb over the amulet’s gem again. "Run." Gideon growled but ran, back into the illusion of dazzling plants and trees. He shattered the gem, and it released any power it was draining. 

Tad lightly tapped Will’s cheek to keep him awake. "Hey, don’t talk like that ok? It's gonna be alright." He applied pressure to the largest wound, stopping the blood from flowing out. 

Bill cackled and started to get up. "Good job kiddo."

 

Will gasped slightly. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Alright, no more adventures for me. I, Dipper Pines, swear off of supernatural beings. I will go live an average non pirate life, sitting in a empty room if we have to face that creep off again." He joked, before his eyes traced towards Bill, and he helped the other stand. "Except for demons I guess. Can't really do that." 

"Sorry my ass. You did good." Tad slipped his hand around Will’s chest and leaned forward, heaving a sigh in a tired manner. "Let's get out of this mess." 

Mabel smiled and stretched, accidentally dropping a glitter jar from her sleeve onto the sand. "Whoops." She grinned sheepishly and picked it up, stuffing it in a pocket.

Bill cackled and stumbled. "Of course. Can't get away from me." Bill wheezed.

Will coughed up blood. "Y-yeah let's go."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because you're so scary." He scuffled his legs across the sand, crewmates had barely noticed anything out of the order, so there was probably an illusion on the outside too. 

Tad closed his eyes for a moment, moving his feet blindly. They barely dragged themselves to where the crew was, stepping back into the water towards the ship.

Bill scoffed. "Ah I need rest."

Will helped Tad along.

Dipper waded through the water, following his energetic sister. "How are you not exhausted?" He frowned and caught up to her, but she simply sped up just to taunt him. 

"I haven't been running around like the rest of you. Duh. And Mabel juice!" The boy cringed at the name of that juice being brought up. It was a total monstrosity, but did energize his sister. 

"I'm fine. You're the one that needs care." He gently swatted Will away, ruffling his blue hair. Pyronica stared in surprise at their battered forms before screaming at another demon to pass a rope and lower the planks.

Bill got on deck and went to his cabin, pulling Dipper with him.

Will whined and nodded. "Knees..."

He stumbled over, following Bill. "A-ah…" The door opened, revealing the captain’s cabin. Despite being on the ship, he had really only explored few places. The deck, his own temporary bed, the damn cage, and the brig. The captain’s quarters held large grand bookshelves, full of knowledge and stories of magic lands. 

"You get to sleep here?" Dipper moved forward tentatively towards loose papers with ancient ritualistic symbols, leafing his way through the pile with care. Some of the images were quite morbid- but the symbolic sense they gave off did them justice.

Tad extended his curled fingers to touch the blemished skin lightly, slipping his hands under Will’s knees and around his back before raising his own. Pulling the boy off the ground, he climbed onto the plank a crewmate had provided. 

 

"Yup. You can look at anything you wanna."

Will blushed and hid his face 

He pulled out the captain’s chair and slinked into it, spreading delicate fingers onto the papers. Some were crisp and looked like they could've been at least 100 years old, others still had the ink fresh. Information was scrambled across the pages between drawings, the writing itself beautiful although messy. "Y-you should probably rest." Dipper shuffled the papers together, slipping them behind his back. 

"Are you shying away?" He chuckled and walked up onto the deck, looking back at the island. The illusion was slowly fading, showing the bland colors of dead trees and rocks.

"Don't you ruin my work Pine Tree." Bill fell onto the bed.

 

"Y-yes I am,,,"

He pursed his lips and turned back to the pages, giving more of his attention to the words written. He skimmed Bill’s work, but his gaze paused. He raised his head to check if Bill was asleep. He was unable to tell as the demon’s head was turned a different direction, eyes out of sight. He leaned out of the chair to the book shelf, looking at all the book titles. "Maps...Maps... History... What's this?" Dipper muttered and stood on the chair, reaching for an untitled book. He leaned on his tippie toes and felt the chair lean forward slightly, and swore quietly under his breath. He was so close. Stretching himself forward a bit more, he tugged and the book and felt the chair tilt. He expected it to topple over and slam, but it simply shook, balancing itself while it wasn't flat. Pushing his arm off the shelf slightly, the chair creaked back into balance with a sickening thud before he sunk back into the seat.

"Oh? Why is that?" Tad’s lips tugged in the hint of a smile, walking across the ship from the side, crew tugging ropes and planks up. 

Bill rolled over, fast asleep for the moment and dead to the world.

 

"B-because everyone is looking at us..."

Dipper sweeped the dust off of the cover, showing a blank spot where a title should've been. "Figures." He opened the book and flicked through a couple of blank pages before he came across a portrait. Two young brothers sat beside each other, curled on a chair. They were twins, but very different from one another. "Is that... Bill?" Dipper whispered and furrowed his brows, flipping to another page. It wasn't a portrait, but an entry. This book was a diary.

"That does tend to be embarrassing, doesn't it?" He leaned into Will’s face, but pulled back as they unanchored and pulled at the sails. 

Bill snored softly, rolling over again, mumbling something softly.

Will gasped and clung to Tad. "O-oh..." he blushed dark blue.

The words were almost invisible. They looked more like indents of letters in the paper- not writing. He had an idea, but it had to be quick. Dipper pulled out one of the papers Bill hadn't written on and shaded over the entry, halting half way. He wasn't sure if this counted as a diary or a journal, but he was reading something he shouldn't. Bill’s face was turned his way again. His eyes were closed, and his hair was messily falling onto his forehead. What caught Dipper off guard was Bill’s lips, which were moving. He gently swung his legs over the chair arm and got up, padding across the floor to the sleeping demon. Bill was mumbling something in his sleep. He kneeled by the bed, and rested his chin on crossed arms. Dipper’s necklace jingled slightly at his movements but he ignored it.

"You'll have to forgive me for being straight forward, but would you like to join me to my retiring room?" He smirked and tried not to heat up as well when he saw the demon stark-blue cheeks, heat on Will’s face. 

 

Bill's eye opened half-way. "What? Oh it's you." He yawned.

"Y-yes I would..."

Dipper fell backwards and scrambled to his feet to swipe the book under the desk before Bill saw it. "Y-yeah… Did you have a dream?" He leaned back on the desk, kicking the diary gently to the back of it. 

Tad brushed a stray strand of hair from Will’s face and pulled it behind the boy’s ear.   
"Off we go then." He shuffled past a couple of crew mates, opening the cabin door.

Bill sighed. "I don't dream. At least I didn't used to. I'm going back to sleep." He rolled over as fell asleep again.

Will blushed deeply. "Be careful with me."

Dipper sighed and crawled underneath the desk to retrieve the diary. Bill wouldn't know- right? He took a pencil that had dropped and continued to shade over the entry until words were clear.   
"Day 1" was sprawled in large letters, looking as if it was written by a boy younger than himself.   
It started off about simple things: the weather, where he was, what he was doing. The writing portrayed the person quite sane at the time, though they hadn't spoken of their self at all throughout the whole entry. One part was blurrier than the others, like it had been erased. At the end it held 'pher' and Dipper scrunched his nose in confusion. The rest of the writing was mixed, letters in a mysterious code. He must've really not wanted anyone to read that. He folded the page into his a small square and slipped it into his pocket, before flipping onto the next. The writing was visible this time and much messier than the last, a single line across the blank page. "Trust no one?" He whispered under his breath. He had heard Ford say that before- it was from Bill? Soon enough he was lost in pages trying to decode the meanings, losing track of time. 

Tad’s eyes lowered with fervor as he lowered Will onto the bed. "I'll try." He glanced back to the door and locked it before taking off his jacket.

Bill jerked awake. "Pine Tree you put that down!" He hissed as he saw him with the journal.

 

Will blushed bright blue and smiled.

Dipper’s head shot up in surprise and hit the desk, dropping the journal quickly. He bit down on his lip and slowly raised his gaze to Bill. He should've been quicker, huh? "Ah... Um…" 

Tad felt his walls collapse and he moved across to the bed quickly, tearing his own buttons off in a feverish pace. "When you look at me like that..." He huffed and dropped his shirt, crawling onto the bed. "It's torture not to be able to do this to you until now." 

Bill snatched the journal away. "Don't touch this again. Got it?"

Will blushed and pulled off his own shirt, licking his lips. "Mmm Tad. I've longed for you to say that to me."

"I'm- ah…" His tongue felt heavy with guilt, but questions ate at his stomach. So that was Bill? "Sorry..." Dipper mumbled under his breath, touching the necklace unconsciously. It glimmered for a moment- as if casting a shield over the boy. 

Tad leaned over the boy and pressed his lips gently against Will’s collarbone, trying not to be rough. He wanted to make marks on the boy’s skin, so nobody would touch him. A sign he belonged to Tad, something visible. He held himself back and trailed his fingers down Will’s chest, bringing his mouth to the boy’s neck and nipping softly. 

Bill sighed. "It's not your fault. I shoulda expected that from you and I didn't tell you not to."

Will let out an adorable squeak. "T-Tad!" He gasped softly. "Bite me harder."

He crawled out from under the desk, pulling himself up into the chair. "Is that your journal?" He nodded his head towards the blank book, now flipped on the floor from when he dropped it.

Tad growled into Will’s neck and bit harsher onto the collarbone, tugging on the waistband of the boy’s pants. His eyes flickered momentarily for permission before he continued to nip at the boy’s skin. He stopped and stared down at Will with a passionate expression, inches away from each other. "Fuck- Will I can't control myself past this. If we continue I won't be able to stop." He dug a hand into the bedsheets below them. Perfection lay under him, and he was afraid to tear it apart. But oh how he wanted to.

Bill looked away, not answering.

Will blushed. "I only want you." The blue haired demon caressed Tad's chest, biting his lip. "I want... I want to be yours."

"Bill... Were you ever human?" He had never really known how Bill was a demon. Was he born that way? Did he become one after death? Bill wasn't looking at him...

"What a coincidence." He whispered, and tugged the breeches off fully. "That's all I want too." He lifted Will’s legs gently before pulling his own pants off. "This might hurt a bit." Tad bit down on his glove and tore it off. He licked them once and slipped a finger inside, then two before he started to pump his way into Will’s body. "It'll feel better later I promise." He whispered, stroking Will’s hair and nipping his leg.

Bill sighed and sat up. "Why do you wanna know?"

Will bit his lip, grabbing onto the bed roughly. He let out a small whimper before it turned into a sound of pleasure. "O-oh~"

Dipper pressed his fingers against the demon’s back in an attempt to turn his head. He didn't like talking to Bill without seeing his face, it was easier to fake emotions that way. "I don't know. I don't know what we are, and I don't know a lot about you. Please?" He frowned and tugged on Bill’s jacket. 

Tad’s ears were perked for more noise. He enjoyed the sound just produced, he needed more. He removed his fingers from Will’s entrance and gave barely a warning before he pressed inside, hip thrusting slowly. He bit the inside of his cheek and grunted. Tad wanted to go rough, but Will needed to ease into it first. It had to be good for him too. He slowly sped up, arms wrapped around Will. It felt as if the heat had risen to a high level in a matter of seconds- the room filled with simple feelings. Thoughts were left behind, just lust and love. He moved quicker, and started to leave marks along Will’s neck and jaw.

"If I told you, you'd laugh." Bill looked to Dipper.

Will let out a deep moan, moving against Tad. His hands traveled to the other demon's hair, yanking on it gently. He wanted to hear Tad make such sounds as he was.

"Laugh?" Dipper raised a brow and perched himself further off the edge of the chair. "You have to tell me. If it's that embarrassing I'll tell you something embarrassing in return."

"Fuck Wi-" A low noise erupted from his lips. Was that a moan? No, he didn't make those kinds of noises, did he? He licked and nipped at Will’s chest, hand ghosting over sensitive parts. Tad plowed himself into the demon, reaching down to give attention to the others member. They moved quickly, sounds of flesh in friction and moans. 

Will let out another moan, panting and rutting against the other's hand. He moaned loudly, his lips connecting with Tad's in a heated heartfelt kiss.

Bill sighed. "Okay... well... I'm only half demon." He looked down, seeming ashamed.

Tad locked into the kiss and moved rougher when he felt it. Will’s body had relaxed and was moving with him, pumping in unison. He was in the sweet spot, and like hell was he gonna pull out. He cursed and moaned while jutting himself into Will roughly, riding out the pleasure.

Dipper blinked. He paused and took in the information, pausing before chuckling a bit. He wasn't laughing at Bill for being half demon, but that he was ashamed of it. "And you're embarrassed? Makes me feel offended to be a full human." He sighed. "But seriously. If that's your deepest darkest secret, I'm not showing you one of my normal embarrassing secrets." He shuddered as he remembered the lamby dance. He was unaware it was even physically possible to be half demon, meaning you could probably bed a demon and have a child... Dipper blushed and tried to detach the lewd thoughts.

"Shut up. I wasn't always... the way I am now. I used to be quite normal... until mom got killed and well..." he shrugged. 

Will let out another luscious moan, panting and moving with Tad.

"Yeah. Dead parents are never fun." He shifted uncomfortably thinking about them, his mother and father. He was always closer with Mabel, but they loved their parents a lot.   
He was curious to know more of Bill’s past- but afraid to press.

"I think I'm gonna... Will!" He moaned the demon’s name as they rocked, matching the tempo of the waves lapping against the sides of the ship. 

"Do you know what it's like to be hated because of what you are?" Bill asked quietly.

Will moaned out Tad's name as he climaxed in his hand, panting heavily.

Dipper sat as silence filled the room. He remembered all the times he was kicked and punched down, hatred spewed at him but their love filled for his sister. "No." He gave a white lie, knowing he had an excuse for it. Even if he was hated and punched, Mabel was always there to put the bandages on after a fight. Well, when she wasn't it wasn't her fault either. He couldn't say the same about Bill. Sure, he had been persecuted for being a witch by his father because of his birthmark, but his mother was always there to take the beating, no matter how much Dipper tried to stop her. Bill, living all this time with only painful memories? Probably a ten-fold compared to his story. So he stayed quiet and waited.

He slowed as their climaxes rode out before pulling out gently, rolling off of Will and onto the sheets. He held his hand above him and looked at the substance. "Blue…" Tad sighed with content and dropped his arm onto the bed. 

"Well I do. My whole life I was kicked down and beaten for being neither human nor demon. I put up with it for ages, running and hiding. Until one day I snapped, I wanted them to feel what I felt. I wanted to kill them all. So I did. Of course there are still demons who want to kill me and Will. But you know why my crew is such a mishmash of creatures?"

Will cuddled into Tad, panting.

Dipper shook his head. "Why?" He leaned forward curiously. That question was eating at him. How had he risen to such an amount of power? To be so hated and alone gain that many followers. 

"Do you ever think how much different our lives would be if we were humans?" Tad looked up at the ceiling. There were a few pros, but mostly it resulted in death. He wrapped himself around Will in a protecting way, as if he was afraid he'd wake up the next day and the demon would have vanished. He was just so frail sometimes; Tad felt like he could actually see Will fade. But today- he was bright. A bursting arrangements of emotions and colors. He hoped it could just stay that way forever.

"Because they're all freaks too. I decided that if the world hated me I'd give it a damn good reason to. Everyone on my crew is pretty much close to family."

"I would've died a long time ago." The demon mused. "I'm glad you came back. I was thinking about just giving up for a while."

"Are you calling me a freak too? I'm hurt." He smiled and leaned back in the chair, a shiver running down his spine. 

"I guess I probably should've changed out of my wet pants." He sighed and tugged on the bottom of the fabric, a drop of water falling down his finger. He looked up quickly blushing and started to stutter. "N-not that kind of... You know what I mean." He hid his face in the back of the chair. "God I'm awkward." He mumbled into the furniture.

"Yeah... I'd probably die too." He chucked and rested his chin onto Will’s head, sighing. "I never really left. I mean, I did, but I couldn't bring myself to not keep tabs on you guys. Just in case I needed to save your asses."

 

Bill chuckled. "Aw man kid I don't even have to say anything and you freak out!"

Will nodded. "I'm glad you did."

Dipper peaked back to shoot a glare at Bill. "Just give me pants you Dorito." It wasn't the politest way to ask sure, but he was a bit too embarrassed to use his manners on a pirate ship. 

Tad shut his eyes slowly. "Me too." The boat rocked gently as it sailed a unknown course, calm.


	10. Chapter 10

"Excuse me Pine Tree but this is my ship!"

Will started to hum softly 

"And?" He taunted, trying not to laugh at how appalled Bill was, keeping a straight face.

Tad felt Will’s voice vibrate through his chest, a small hum under his breath. Everything was silent, and his consciousness slowly faded into a sweet drowse. 

"Ask nicely or I'll throw you out of my cabin." Bill crossed his arms.

Will drifted off into a light sleep.

He huffed, and looked down before raising his face with an expression normally only Gideon could pull off on stage trying to act cute. Dipper tried not to gag at his own expression. "Please give me pants!" His expression fell into humiliation and he hid his cheeks against the pants. They were cool from the water and helped his cheeks feel less like an oven. It wasn't really just the fact he was blushing, his body felt warm. More than warm, it felt like he was burning. It was frustrating, seeing as he also felt cold. He sneezed lightly and frowned. 

Bill blinked and threw him new pants. "Yeesh never make that face again."

"Yeah, you don't need to tell me. That was like Mabel mixed with a demon." Dipper looked up, pants landing on his head. "No offense." He stood from the chair and looked around.   
"U-um... Is there a place I can change in?" 

"You can change here unless you'd rather change in front of the crew." He grinned. "After you change you should meet Will. Your sister is crazy about him and I need to have a chat with Tad." Bill sat up and sat down in his chair, tipping it backward on two legs.

Dipper waited for the demon to turn around for a few moments, before sighing in defeat and turning his back to Bill. He pulled off his trousers, frowning as they made a small puddle of sogged fabric on the floor. Dipper knelt down and pulled his legs through the pants Bill gave him. When he had reached it around his waist, the fabric still didn't go above his feet. Damn Bill and his height. He bit his lip and tried not to think about the body that filled these clothes regularly, long legs. "Shut up…" He muttered to himself, leaning down to fold the pant legs before anyone could make a comment.

Bill cackled. "Lovely thoughts you have about my body~ anyway how do you feel about meeting my brother?"

"Shut your scurvy infested mouth. I guess meeting Will would be fine, he seems nice." Dipper stepped towards Bill with unknown purpose. His legs were shaking slightly, although he wasn't sure why. He leaned over the desk, eyes glazed. The necklace shimmered slightly, more noticeable than usual. He looked weakened but- predatory with the jewelry. "I think I'm sick." 

Bill picked Dipper up. "Whoa Pine Tree. You need some rest." Bill laid him on the bed. 

His eyes narrowed and he tugged Bill down with him, before climbing over top. The shimmering gems seemed to be corresponding with his movements, flaunted in a form of aggression and enticement. The boy leaned into the demon’s face, fluttering his eyelashes, before he let himself roll off and land onto the bed. His body was burning up much quicker. "I need rest?" He meant it as a statement, but it came more out like a question as Dipper blinked his eyes slowly. His body did feel heavy... He should rest, right?

Bill couldn't form a word for a few minutes before pulling Dipper to his side in the bed. "Yes rest. Now." The demon yawned 

"You're not my mother." He mumbled swatting the air, eyelids shutting involuntarily. He curled up into a small ball and let out a puff of air before falling asleep. 

Bill chuckled and held him close.

Will jerked awake with a small gasp.

 

Tad felt a small burst of movement in his arms and cracked opened an eye. "Are you alright?" He yawned and rubbed his eye, looking down at Will.

"B-bad dream." Will whispered.

"Oh." The words 'bad dream' were simple enough for Tad to understand it was a complete nightmare. With things like what they've experienced in their past, if a dream comes at all at night it sure as hell isn't a good one. He pressed his lips against Will’s forehead in a surprise show of affection to comfort him somewhat. 

Will blushed and calmed down. "I hate dreams."

Tad moved downwards so their eyes were at level, smirking. "Unless I'm in it." That gave him an idea. "I could be with you in your dreams, protect you from your mind." He caressed Will’s hair with an earnest gaze in his eyes.

"But then you wouldn't get any rest..."

"Well you don't have nightmares every night... Do you?" He grimaced. "Sorry. If it gets really bad though- I'll be there."

"T-thank you Tad. I just need someone to tell me it's okay when I have those dreams."

Tad sighed and sat up. "You better tell me when you do." His cheeks heated when he realized they were both bare, pulling the blanket over Will in case anyone was to enter. "What hour is it?"

"It's around 8 I think." Will blushed 

"Ah... We really slept the sun away. Should we go check on the others?" Tad reached over Will and reached for their discarded clothing on the floor, pulling the tangled fabric up onto the bed.

"Yes I think we should." Will started to get dressed.

Bill jerked awake.

Tad eyed Will carefully, tracing his fingers lightly over skin until it was clothed. He sat up and pulled his own clothing on, before slipping on his gloves.

Dipper was in a soothing dream. Black, empty, hollow... Yet soothing. A shimmer in the dark caught his eye once every few minutes, but was easily ignored. Arms pulled at his limbs from behind, inspecting the parts. He closed his eyes and let the being inspect the body before gently chucking the boy away, leaving Dipper to float in the nothingness once more. It was like this repeating, as if it was checking up and caring for him, but he had no idea whom it was. His brain would've been alarmed but it felt as if it had been shut down. Soothing- until suddenly he was shaken by a body wrapped around him. Dipper’s eyes shot open, groaning as Bill had suddenly jutted awake. How had they ended up sleeping in the demon’s bed? He lifted his fingers to his temple. It was still warm, but had gone down enough for him to walk.

Will blushed and kissed Tad. 

Bill yawned and picked him up. "You awake kiddo?"

He smiled into the kiss before pulling out and smoothing Will’s hair from its bed head, which was equally as adorable as his hair neatened in Tad’s opinion. "Let's go."

"Now I am. I thought I- when did we sleep?" God, if he couldn't remember what happened when they fell asleep then he was afraid to know if he said anything embarrassing.

Will yawned and sat up, rubbing his eye. "Ow... my leg..."

"After I laid you down you fell asleep in my arms."

Tad felt a tinge of guilt. He had forgotten about Will’s knees for a moment. He pulled the knees toward him gently and inspected them. Sure enough, the bruises had bloomed from when Will had fell. Tad wasn't sure what disease he was holding to cause him to act the way he did around Will- maybe love, but he brought his lip to the wound and kissed it gently before scooping Will up like even the idea that his affection had taken place moments before was a secret only Tad himself knew. 

Dipper frowned. "That did not happen. I'm not a child!" He hit Bill’s chest in protest, embarrassment evident on his face. 

Will blushed and hugged onto Tad. "T-thank you."

"Yes it did Pine Tree." He grinned widely.

Tad made a noise of acknowledgement before opening the cabin door. The night sky was afire of white stars, framing the pale moon looming over the ship. "I haven't looked to the sky in a while. I forgot the way it captures your gaze." 

He scrunched his nose and crossed his arms. "There is literally no evidence to that occurring, as you are the only so called witness you Dorito." 

"Yeah it sure is beautiful." Will whispered.

"I can show you."

He tore his stare off the moon and looked around. There was a faint sound of chattering from below deck, assumedly the crew was eating, but other than that the deck was empty and void of its usual yelling and laughing. "Yeah. It'd be nice if it stayed that way."

"What?" He raised a brow and perked up. Although he was sure he hadn't done it, Dipper wanted to see what Bill could possibly come up with. "What do you mean you could show me? How would that even be done?"

Will giggled. "I agree. I love the peace and quiet."

"I can use magic duh."

The boat rocked gently as a wave rolled under it. The horizon was vastly empty, a small log here and there. "Wait. That's drift wood." Tad pointed down to a broken shard of a branch lulling with the rock of the waves. "Which means there's trees. Which means land. Real land." 

"Yeah, and what? You're gonna time travel us to try and prove that you carried me to bed like a kid? Which didn't happen by the way, but sure."

Will gasped. "Y-you're right. It is wood."

Bill rolled his eye and touched his forehead to Dipper's. "close your eyes."

"Well it's not close from land, otherwise we'd probably see it from here. But land is most likely in this area. In fa-" Tad felt a tug on his back and before he could even react, a voice was chirping loudly on deck. 

"Hey! Why aren't you guys downstairs? Everyone's having a load of fun!" Mabel grinned, seeming oblivious to the situation until she gasped dramatically. "I'm intruding on your date!" Tad rolled his eyes, but a small smile tugged on his lips. 

"Whatever kid. We're talking about drift wood, or we were until you arrived."

Dipper felt the coolness of Bill’s forehead pressed against his heated forehead, grumbling but shutting his eyes. "What next?"

Will blushed and wiggled slightly, curling into Tad shyly.

"Just clear your mind."

Mabel smiled and started to hum a taunting song about love, giggling. "Wait, what do you mean wood? That's what you guys talk about in your spare time?" She laughed harder. 

"Are you drunk?" Tad narrowed his eyes at the girl who was acting more ditzy than energetic. She frowned and shook her head, sitting down by a crate. 

"No, Pyronica just let me have a small sip of her drink. I didn't even have that much!" She laughed again, and Tad sighed. 

"Go to bed." She pushed her hands on her cheeks and looked up to Will. 

"So did he propose yet? How far are you guys into the relationship?" She pressed with private questions, eventually slowing the speed of her voice until she was calm and sleepy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I fixed an error and added a bit to chapter two go look! I'll update two chapters today!

Dipper would've rolled his eyes if they were open, but Bill could probably know even if his eyes weren't. How the hell was he supposed to clear his mind when he was intimately pressed against a person he can't stop thinking about, who's probably reading his thoughts right now. Dipper grew impatient. "How is this go-" his mind suddenly shut down, letting himself flow freely. What had just happened? It was like his dream, but brighter. Much brighter. 

Will blushed more and hid his face, mumbling nonsense words.

"There ya go. Welcome to the Mindscape kid!"

Tad tilted his head into the view of Will’s, brushing the demon’s hair away from his eyes. "Sorry, I wasn't aware I was proposing to you. If someone had warned me I would've brought the ring." He joked softly, chuckling.

"What the hell?" The area surrounding them a moment ago was in shades of blacks and whites, not a single color in sight. He looked askance and turned to look behind him for some kind of exit, bumping into Bill. He stumbled backwards and rubbed his nose, frowning. 

Will blushed deep blue and wiggled around more, wanting to hide.

"Hey hey hey. Calm down okay? Nothing's gonna hurt ya okay?" Bill grinned. "I'm just gonna show ya the memory okay?" The pirate picked up the young man, humming off-tune.

Tad sighed and slid down against a railing with Will close to his chest, closing his eyes momentarily before opening them to stare at the night sky once more. "You shy away easily." He teased the boy and smiled a little, placing his gloves over Will’s eyes.

Dipper reluctantly leaned back into Bill’s arms, the tap of Bill’s shoes and his annoyingly nice but off tune humming filling the silence of the area. It was sort of creepy to be in his own head and have Bill there to see his memories, but he was more curious than ever to find out what Bill was talking about.

Will blushed. "I-I do that."

Bill kept humming, keeping Dipper in sight. "Now don't wander off and get lost."

"Mm. You know what I do?" Tad mused and let his hands fall, wrapping them around Will’s waist.

He rolled his eyes and slipped out of Bill’s arms, walking out on the monochrome platform. "It's my own mind. I'll be fine." Dipper’s eyes widened as a door appeared before him. He creaked it open, and it revealed a long hallway of more doors. 

 

"W-what do you do?" Will whispered.

"Still think ya don't need my help?" Bill cackled and raised his viable eyebrow.

"I'll show you." He leaned into Will’s neck, but hesitated as he saw the already bruised skin. "Maybe when you heal." He frowned and popped Will’s collar upwards to protect the boy’s neck from the cold night air and Tad himself. 

Dipper scoffed and walked through the door defiantly. "Like I said, I'll believe it when I see it. I don't need your help." He turned down the hall and muttered some colorful words.   
Dipper hadn't looked back to check if Bill had followed him, clicking open a door and walking in before it shut behind him. Whoops. 

Will squeaked and blushed even more. "I-oh my." 

Bill walked through the door as if it weren't there. "Don't worry kid. The mindscape is my domain."

Tad bit his cheek, attempting to push away the feeling of temptation when he heard the noises Will would make, the blush that easily complimented Will’s face when a small tease was thrown.

He walked slowly, staring at the stained wooden staircase and laughing children. Dipper and Mabel sat on the stairs, spilled milk all over the staircase. He remembered that. They had laughed so hard it came out of Mabel's nose and his mother- oh no. "You can't see this." Dipper pushed Bill out towards the exit, but his mother’s sweet voice was ringing out already. They needed to leave. "Kids! Get out here!" 

"This isn't the memory." He rushed the words in a whispered yell, struggling to reach the handle.

Will bit his lip before kissing Tad deeply, not caring if it hurt.

"Why dontcha want me in this one hm?" Bill sneered.

Tad took a quick breath, not expecting the kiss before relaxing almost immediately into it. 

"Shut up you stupid dorito!" He clamped his hands over his mouth, but relaxed when he realized it was just a memory and they wouldn't hear them. The twins looked at each other in curiosity before running out to the living room. 

"What's wrong with you?" His mother’s tone was strained to sound under control, voice cracking underneath.

Dipper shut his eyes and pushed against Bill. "Please just- not this one." He mumbled into the demon’s shirt as yelling erupted from the living room. 

"Your father is going to be home soon and you've gone and done this?" A wail tempted to claw in her voice as she slammed a piece of paper down onto the table, Dipper’s younger self hesitantly reaching out towards it.

Will wrapped himself around Tad, nibbling his lips.

"Okay okay. Fine. What did you do anyway?" Bill took them out the door.

Tad parted his lips slightly and took action, holding Will posessively and deepening the passionate kiss. He bit the boy’s lip roughly, tangling his fingers through the sky blue hair.

Dipper paused, looking to the ground before continuing to walk. "Just some paper I ripped by accident. That stuff costs money you know." He lied through his teeth, hoping the topic wouldn't be pressed. He wasn't sure if even Mabel remembered that, but hopefully not. It wasn't about the paper, no. His mother wasn't holding back anger. It was fear. Fear for many things that followed that memory they had just escaped.

Will let out a small moan, moving against him.

"Okay I won't press this time but some time we're gonna have to talk about that." Bill grinned.

Tad’s eyes fluttered open and he moved back, allowing them to breathe, or rather pant. He leaned his forehead against Will’s and chuckled softly. "Eager aren't we?"

"Or never." Dipper let out a groan as the hallways appeared with more doors. "Alright fine... I need your help. How do we tell which is the right one?" 

"I-i love you!" He blurted out.

Bill grinned and went ahead of him, pointing to a door. "It's this one! Don't ask how I know I just do okay?"

"If love is the feeling that's been making my heart feel like it's filled with butterflies bursting, my stomach fluttering whenever I see you and my body aching then when you are hurt, then love really hurts. If love is that, then yeah. I love you more than anyone ever could and there isn't a cure." Tad looked into Will’s eyes with nothing but sincere passion, letting a breath out before speaking again. "I mean, I don't bed people I don't love." He smirked and pulled his fingers slowly through the small tangles he had created in Will’s hair.

Dipper threw a suspicious glare, hand hovering over the door. He was NOT letting the Bill Cipher seeing him do the lamby lamby dance. Especially not from his memories, those were scarring to say the least.   
"Are you sure?"

Will blushed. "You took the words out of my mouth Tad Strange."

"Yeah I'm sure don't worry it's not the Lamby Lamby Dance. I already saw that!"

"Glad to know the feelings mutual." A hoarse laugh escaped his lips and he sat up a bit. 

Dipper’s cheeks heated immediately and he felt his jaw tighten. "You went in my mind without telling me and watched it?!" His face quickly changed from embarrassment to panic. "Y-you didn't go in any of my other ones right?"

Will kissed him again.

"Don't worry I didn't do anything else I promise!"

Tad closed his eyes but pushed away gently. "Are you sure you wanna do this on deck? I mean Mabel's passed out but someone could walk out from downstairs." He unconsciously bit his lip, moving his arms upwards from Will’s chest to his face.

He was slightly disturbed that Bill had gone in his mind just for that, but more relieved he hadn't seen Dipper singing with a brush or his family secrets. He huffed and clicked open the door. The captain’s cabin was monochrome as well, but it was less fuzzy as it had happened more recently. Bill was sitting in his chair. Dipper was pulling up the pants the demon had gave him and... "What?" His face turned beet red as he watched himself saunter over to Bill, playing fatigue. He looked sick but- that's clearly not where his mind was going. Bill tried to pick him up and ended up straddled by Dipper, who collapsed not soon after beside the demon. "O-oh my god I didn't do that I must've been really sick.." He hid his face in his sleeves, skin burning with embarrassment.

"I don't care. We're just kissing." He blushed slightly blue.

"Aw it's okay Pine Tree! I was right though! Ready to go back now?" Bill grinned at him, his eye glowing slightly.

"You'd be surprised what just kissing can feel like." He raised a brow and smirked, tracing a finger over Will’s lips.

He heaved a sigh. "I guess. Will you wait for me? I need to see something." Dipper barely waited a beat for a response before he stepped outside the door and ran back to the first one they entered, opening it and closing it. It had restarted, and the past twins were sitting on the staircase. He walked past his younger self and entered into the living room, a white blur as it wasn't a part of Dipper’s memory until his past self entered the room. Eventually they did, and the area formed. He remembered his vividly. Every detail in his mother’s face as it was screwed in horror, and Dipper leaned over to touch her, but winced and withdrew his hand as tears started to stream down her cheeks. She slammed the paper. His younger self lifted it to reveal morbid thoughts about his father written in Latin. His father could never speak the language- and although Dipper couldn't pronounce it well he could write it somewhat. Below the writing were a few sketches he had done later on as to not waste paper, detailed. His mother used to say that they looked like magic, almost popping out at her from the realism, and it frightened her. He stopped drawing after his father had found up he had taken it up as a hobby, but that had not occurred yet.

"Your father already expects us to be witches and now you bring this upon us?" She slapped Dipper, who remained still although hurt and shock was in his eyes. The mother hugged him, sobbing until the door clicked. 

"I'm home. Where is dinner?" The mother quickly dried her tears and pulled back her hair before standing. 

"In the oven dearest!" Her husband hummed in approval, interrupted by the sound of his own suitcase slamming at the edge of the stairs. 

"What the hell is this?" Dipper flinched. Maybe he should leave this memory, Bill was waiting. The footsteps quickened into the living room until a smack echoed across the room, this time the assault not being on him but his sister. 

"Why is there milk on the damn stairs?" Dipper growled and pushed himself up, his past self lay simply still, looking to the floor in terror. 

"Shut up!" He screamed, but the father raised his hand again. Dipper pushed the father off in anger, and to his surprise, the father was shoved a little away. His eyes widened, and so did the father’s. 

"Witchcraft!" Dipper’s feet moved before his mind even brought up words, pushing him out of the door. He slammed into the mindscapes hallway and slid down to the floor, panting.

Will blushed deeply.

Bill could feel the disturbance in the Mindscape and appeared next to Dipper. "Did you-- it doesn't matter. Let's get outta here. I won't judge you like that. Hell, have you seen what Will draws? That shit is disturbing. No one will hurt you or your sister as long as I'm around. I swear." Bill pulled Dipper into a hug. 

Tad pushed his lips against Will’s without warning, licking the bottom lip for permission. He wrapped his arms against the back of Will’s neck and pressed his thigh between the boy’s legs. "You want to find out don't you?"

"He moved." Dipper’s mind whirred with thoughts. "He moved when I pushed him just now." Dipper’s arms fell from defensive into a defeated stance and he slumped into Bill’s arms. "Like just for a moment, he saw me. That's not supposed to work. Why couldn't my mother see me?" Tears fell down his cheeks and he let Bill embrace him, lifting his arms to grasp at his back in a tired hug.

Will blushed and nodded, opening his lips to Tad.

"Shh it's okay. The Mindscape can be a scary place. He only saw you because you touched him in the memory. He didn't actually see you. It's hard to explain... let's get outta here."

Tad back leaned in and kissed the boy with a fervent urgency, pulling the boy’s hair lightly for more access. The kiss wasn't sloppy or rushed but rather intense, a wildfire spreading.

"Don't coddle me!" He smacked Bill’s arms and pressed him away from the demon. "It's my fault she's dead. Don't tell me shit like it's the mindscape Bill. It's us! W-we're messed up." Dipper’s eyes were blurring, and he wiped away any further tears that threatened to fall.

Will let out a sexy moan, moving against Tad more.

"Pine Tree... let's just get outta here. It's not good for you." Bill held out his hand to Dipper, looking away awkwardly.

He brought his hands to sensitive parts of Will's chest and ran his fingers quickly, wanting to extract another noise from the boy. His tongue explored Will’s, a breath barely between the kisses.

"Because I can see the truth? What really happened? No, whatever. Let's go out where the world is perfect and our parents are dead." He spat the words insensitively, but his hand was shaking as he put it in Bill’s. Bill didn't deserve this... Dipper muttered a half aloud apology and let his hand down in the demon’s palm. It was truth that he saw, but what he saw was a memory, and that time had passed long ago. 

Will let out another moan, rutting himself against Tad as they kissed.

Bill was quiet. "I got my mom killed... it was my fault..." he mumbled before they left the Mindscape 

"Fuck... We're gonna wake the dead." He parted his lips and a low groan was vocalized. Tad growled and pushed Will over onto his back, kiss still secure as their bodies entwined. 

Dipper opened his eyes with his forehead pressed to Bill’s and moved back quickly, remembering the memory that they had seen. He still couldn't believe he had shown such a bold courting towards Bill Cipher and was completely unaware of it. A awkward silence settled over the room and Dipper stepped backwards, stumbling over a fallen book. "I should go... Check on Mabel." Bill probably hated him now. He was a horrible person. Dipper turned so he could see where he was walking, heading to the door.

Will let out more sounds and clawed at Tad's clothes. 

"Wait Pine Tree... I don't hate you and two you shouldn't go up there right now."

Tad stared down at Will. His eyes were no longer logical, but predatory. He simply couldn't hold himself back when he was around the blue haired demon, which happened to be painfully often as he could never do anything in public. His eyes fell half lidded and he let Will tear at his suit, trailing all bear skin visible on the boy.

"W-why?" He raised an eyebrow and moved away from the door hesitantly, fumbling with his fingers anxiously. 

Will pulled his suit apart, biting onto the skin below with passion.

"Uh Tad and Will might be um... you get it." Bill sighed. "I'm not mad at you for lashing out at me. That was probably something you never wanted to experience again..."

The cold air hit his body and he took a sharp intake of breath as pleasure racked his body. The feeling mixed sloppily with pain as Will sunk his teeth into Tad’s skin, although it was hard to tell that the emotions were different all together in the moment. "Oh." He whispered raggedly under his breath, fingers curling. 

Dipper chewed his lip and moved back and forward on his heels. "Still..." His voice wavered, trailing off before coming back again louder. "I shouldn't have said that stuff to you... You know how it feels better than I do." 

Will moaned against his chest, moving up and sucking on one of his nipples. 

Bill sighed. "I don't wanna talk about it..." He said softly.

"A-ah are we really going again? It'll hurt you." A small gasp of exhilaration escaped him and he blushed, hands clinging to Will’s neck for a moment before he let a cry of pleasure escape his throat.

Dipper pursed his lips, looking down at the floorboards. "When will you tell somebody? Have you even told anyone?" 

"It hurts more not to do it." Will blushed.

"No I haven't and I don't think I ever will... too many bad memories."

Tad formed no words but instead used his body to express agreement, leaning into Will’s ear and biting on the edge, whispering. "We'll see."

He walked closer to Bill and gingerly placed a hand on the demon’s arms. "Yeah, we just saw one of mine but... If you do feel ready you should tell someone." Dipper's round eyes looked up at Bill with a attentive expression, brushing a piece of hair out of his face.

Will blushed and purred.

"You'll think less of me."

 

He frowned. "It's not fair I'm the only one who has to be shirtless at night. It's cold." He popped off Will’s buttons with a flick of his hands, the scattering of them on deck ringing out in the silence. "Whoops." Tad chuckled and licked his lips, tugging the shirt off of Will’s shoulders.

"Not sure if I ever thought anything of you." He joked, punching Bill’s shoulder lightly.

Will shivered and moved closer to Tad.

"Rude Pine Tree. Rude." The demon grinned 

Tad’s eyes flickered to the naked skin, and he lowered his head down to Will’s chest, kissing blindly in the dark. 

"Truth hurts, I know." Dipper smiled and crossed his arms, slightly amused.

Will let out another moan. "I-oh! Take me already!"

"Jerk. I was gonna tell you but now I don't wanna."

Tad tore off Will’s breeches for twice that day, more vigorous than ever. "Aye aye." He muttered grinning, biting Will’s neck. 

"Oh my god Bill I will force it out." He huffed and furrowed his brow, heat creeping up slightly at his own words.

Will did the same to Tad.

Bill cackled. "Oh will you?"

He lowered his fingers down to Will’s lower regions and touched his groin, teasing the boy’s body.

"Y-Yeah, if you don't tell me." He stood his ground glowering at Bill.

Will gasped loudly and blushed more.

"Prove it." He grinned. 

Tad moved downwards, smirking. 

Dipper blushed, pushing Bill back against his desk. "I swear to god if you don't tell me then..." he trailed off, biting his lip.

Will bit Tad's nipple.

"Then what?" Bill raised an eyebrow 

He stifled his moans into his arm, afraid to catch attention. Tad greedily soaked up available heat from Will’s body and gave his own, wind picking up. He grinded into Will and lifted his head to steal the blue haired boy’s lips once more.

"I don't know you stupid dorito! But I'll do it!" Dipper buried his red face into his arms, mumbling.

Will moved against him, panting and grabbing onto his member.

"Then do it."

"F-fuck, you're slicker than I thought." He felt a sensation of heat in his lower abdomen and grinded his teeth in self-restraint. Tad was quite sensitive, and the feeling he was being given was beyond heaven just by Will’s touch. 

Dipper narrowed his eyes. He squared his shoulders and toughened himself to look intimidating as possible, placing a leg between Bill’s. He leaned into the demon’s ear, trying to keep a aggressive expression.

"I would, but you can't handle it." Heat flooded his cheeks and his own eyes widened at his words. That was not what he was going to say. The necklace jingled slightly, and the tension was slightly relieved by its sound. Dipper was clearly confused himself of his actions. It felt like someone else had taken over his body for the worst times, but still was him.

 

Will purred and started to pump him. "I-I've been around a long time... I-I'm not exactly as innocent as I seem." He grinned mischievously.

Bill blinked and blushed slightly. "Pine Tree are you okay? This isn't like you... but okay I'll tell you a bit about what happened but not all of it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of information in this one and smut warning!

Tad felt a pleasant surprise as Will tugged him, rolling his eyes back. "I..." He panted a breath before continuing. "I can see that." He bit his lip and arched his back, a cry of pleasure crawling at the back of his throat.

Dipper recoiled slightly hurt, but nodded. "Alright." He knew Bill was right, he didn't feel right either. He tugged the necklace nervously and took a step back.

 

Will grinned. "Tell me what you want."

Bill sighed and sat down softly. "Well it all started a long time ago. Will and I were playing on the docks..."

Tad groaned and lifted his head up to the sky. 

"I want you to fuck me!" He hissed and dragged his fingers along Will’s back. 

He followed Bill’s lead and lowered himself down beside him, resting his arms on his knees. 

"In what way, Tad?" He smiled.

"Just playing around... like kids... when a man grabbed me and threatened to hurt Will if I didn't listen. So I didn't fight him. Mom came out to the docks and tried to rescue me but another man... shot her... I saw it happen and I just lost it and killed all the guys in the crew. After that I took Will and hid..."

He thrusted himself into Will’s grip and growled in frustration. "Fuck- I don't know!" A small whine escaped his lips. He needed this. Tad tugged slightly on Will’s hair, lust written on his face. 

Dipper chewed the inside of his cheek, trying to imagine what that must have been like. He couldn't bear to hear that Bill felt that someone else being a monster was his fault. 

"Do IT to me then." He purred. 

"It's all my fault... Will disappearing after that... becoming a pirate and killing anyone who got in my way."

Tad flipped Will over and took his member into his grip, running his fingers down the head. "Why Will, I thought you'd never ask." 

 

"Maybe becoming a blood crazed pirate wasn't the best way but... We've all done things in the past we aren't proud of." He rubbed his neck pausing, a small smile appearing on his face.  
"I mean you've done pretty good. Y-you haven't killed anyone lately as much as I know." 

Will blushed and smiled, stroking Tad softly.

"Well mostly cos you would hate me for it. But yeah it's my fault that everything happened. I should never have tried to live as a human. It's obvious no human would ever accept me."

Tad kissed down the boy’s chest, tracing his hips. 

"Excuse you, I'm pretty sure I'm human." He punched Bill’s arm. 

Will bit his lip, tugging on the other's nipples.

Bill looked to him. "Do you really care about me or are you afraid of me?"

Tad moaned. "Just let me take you already." He murmured, lost in the feeling of Will’s touch.

"If I was afraid I would've just left. I mean, sure you're a scary demon pirate who terrorized me family and... Yeah. You've also got some good sides too. Besides being a total jerk." Dipper joked, tugging again on his necklace. He wasn't sure when that had become a habit, but he pushed his arm down to stop from the movement.

"Put my dick inside of you!"

Bill cackled. "You're not afraid I'm gonna kill you or your family?"

Tad’s eyes widened, flustered. "You want to go in me?" He bit his lip and froze slightly. 

"Not really. Not sure what you would get out of that." He laughed a little, looking down at the floorboards. He knew he probably didn't mean anything to Bill but... His insanity and looks grew on Dipper somewhat.

Will blushed and nodded.

Bill sighed. "True. Hey Pine Tree... d-don't ever leave me okay?" 

"I've never done it that way before b-but I guess if it's with you." Tad made room for Will to take control, rolling onto his back. He must have looked like a mess. He certainly felt like one, panting and blushing. 

"Growing a little soft on me huh?" Dipper’s face heated. What did Bill mean? He was just some boy that happened to get in the way of his revenge. Yeah, he liked Bill, a lot. He spent time trying not to think about the way Bill’s hair shined golden in the sun, his soft side, his long legs. Oh god, he was overthinking it again. "Y-Yeah. I won't leave."

"I've had dreams about this you know."

"I told ya earlier.... I care about you a lot.... I-I don't ever want you to leave."

"And how do they go past this?" He wrapped his arms around Will’s neck lazily, eyes full of mirth and craving.

Dipper turned and looked to Bill, shuffling closer. "It's not like you'd hold me against my will." He rolled his eyes, although he realized that probably would happen. He didn't want to leave Bill, but if he left he would take the demon with him.

 

Will blushed. "Well kinky...."

Bill smiled. "Yeah I would. Only cos I'd be lonely without you."

"Mm. Why don't you demonstrate?" He ran his tongue against his lips, shivering when a chill ran down his spine. The cold was barely even noticed as Tad was too enraptured by Will at the moment.

"Come on. There's like a million of me in the forest. You could just become a hunter or something." He leaned into Bill’s face, gems dangling down his neck. "Not a lumberjack though. Killing my kind isn't nice."  
Will licked Tad's neck playfully.

"Shut up. There's no one else like you. I only want you. No one else can compare to you." Bill picked up Dipper, kissing him deeply.

Tad arched his jaw upwards to give access, shifting restlessly in a aroused manner. "Quit teasing me!" He closed his eyes and growled, another moan threatening to escape his lips.

Dipper’s eyes widened and his heart felt like it was racing quicker than the waves crashing against the boat. He let his lips mingle with Bill’s before pulling away from the kiss to breathe. It left a sweet aftertaste on his lips, like honey. "Y-you kissed me!" His face was burning as he stuttered the words, touching his lips gingerly as if he were afraid the tingly feeling would fade. "You know what? You were my first kiss." Dipper muttered. He kissed a annoyingly handsome demon he likes, and he wasn't the one to initiate the kiss this time. 

Will grinned. "Then take what's yours." He whispered seductively in his ear before nibbling it

"Yeah. I know. To be honest you're a better kisser than anyone I've ever been with. And you know what else? You're never and I mean never, leaving me. I claim you as my mate. Only you. Any problems with that will be blatantly ignored." Bill kissed him softly before grinning widely at him.

Tad grunted and pulled Will closer, bringing his legs up onto Wills back. 

"Get the fuck inside me." He let out a impatient whine, staring passionately into the others eyes.

 

"What about my opinion?" He raised his brow and tried to calm down his heart and the heat on his cheeks. Dipper smiled a little, moving to lean on his hip. "You don't just get to claim people, even animals know that. You have to earn it." 

Will purred and blushed. "Yes sir." Will slowly entered into him.

"Well your thoughts tell me you want it." Bill mused.

Tad took a sharp intake of breath and dug his fingers into Wills skin. He had never had it this way before, and felt himself both harden and his stomach flip anxiously as Will entered him.  
"O-oh my."

Dipper scrunched his nose in a cringing motion. "Fuck- how often do you read my thoughts?" He was sure his face was melting off by now, feeling like it was burning. 

"Don't worry Tad. I won't hurt you." Will reached around to grab Tad's length.

"Only when I think you're lying to me." Bill grinned at him.

"I'm not worried!" He hissed, but his body was in panic mode for a moment. Will’s hand reached and touched his member and he relaxed slightly, letting Will in.

"I don't lie!" Alright, that was a lie right there. But it's not like he's gonna go flat out tell Bill how sexy Dipper thinks he is or when he was hiding a secret book. I mean, who in their right mind would? Everyone lies. It just so happens he was sitting next to a mind reading half demon.

Will started to move slowly against Tad.

"What secret book?" He questioned 

Tad yelp turned into a moan as the intimacy deepened, rocking his hips slowly.

"T-there is no secret book. I will put a block in my mind if you keep reading it." He squinted skeptically at Bill, crossing his arms. 

Will let out a soft moan. "You're in control here Tad."

"Oh really? Yeesh forget I even tried!" The pirate huffed and stood up, pushing Dipper out of his cabin. "Goodnight Pine Tree." He sneered.

"You don't need to remind me." He growled, rutting himself into Will without thinking. A shot of pain ran through him at the quick action- but it was drowned out by the pleasure. Tad panted slightly and pulled Will’s hair back, biting roughly down on the boy’s shoulder. 

He stumbled outwards, staring wide eyed as the door was shut in his face. There really wasn't a secret book specifically, there was many books he had read and kept secret from everyone. Dipper felt the cold creep up his back immediately and wrapped arms around himself protectively for warmth.   
"T-this is not a good night you scurvy infested dog!" He yelled and stomped away, making a sharp turn around to his sleeping quarters. Dipper cursed under his breath and opened his door, locking it behind him. 

There was a voice in the back of his head, that no matter how much he was angry he should go back. He agreed somewhat with it begrudgingly, except for the reason the voice wanted to go back. What the hell was wrong with him? He shoved the voice out of his thoughts and rubbed the necklace. It felt like a jeweled parasite. "Stupid dorito." He muttered and pushed his suitcase open, dragging out the clothing and grabbing his journal.

Will let out a loud sound of pleasure, rutting into Tad. "I-oh!" 

Bill sighed and slumped down onto his bed, rubbing his face. Why did he tell that kid such deep personal things? If he knew the things he had done, Dipper would run screaming from him. He was so confusing! Are all humans like that?

He felt his body fluctuate and a wave of pleasure racked his body, moving more Rhythmically with Will’s thrusts. His sweet spot had been hit, and god it felt good. 

He took the journal into his arms and sat on the bed, flipping to an empty page. He bit his lip and mused. Where the hell was his pencil? Dipper leaned over and fell off the bed, sitting up slowly. It was on the ground beside him. "Weird..." He mumbled and picked it up, rubbing the arm he had fallen on. His mind wandered to Bill and his grip tightened on the pencil. "I shouldn't think about him anymore, focus on my writing." He spoke quietly under his breath to no one in particular and stood.

 

"T-tell me what you want me to do."

Bill sighed and got up, sitting down in his chair. He quickly shook any thoughts of Dipper from his mind, focusing on writing more maps.

Tad struggled to come up with words, mind lost as he clenched his fists in locks of Will’s hair. He pushed himself in and out of the blue haired boy, grunting. "Fuck me Will, you know what to do." The words that jumped out of his throat between pants were barely audible, voice rough. 

His arm put down the pencil and he shut the book. "What the hell?" Dipper walked over to the door and opened it, briskly making his way downstairs. The sound of clashing beer cups and cheering grew louder until he made his way into a room of drunken pirates, the crew’s dinner long gone. His body moved almost mechanically, limbs tingling like he had just woken up. A pink haired demon sat in her chair, talking to friends. "Pyronica." Her gaze looked up and she grinned. 

"Heyy! Dipper right?" Her mouth flashed pearly fangs as she sloshed her beer down onto the table, but it didn't set him off. 

"Yeah. Come with me." He moved backwards and turned, walking back out of the room towards the brig. What the hell was he doing?

Will made a pace inside of Tad, moaning and panting himself. 

Bill sighed and listened to the others, pulling out a bottle of rum and taking a long swig of it. Maybe he was overthinking things but he had the feeling he shouldn't have kicked Dipper out.

"I think I'm gonna burst." He murmured and made a final thrust against Will before he came onto his stomach, speeding up his pace quickly.

He slowed and listened to Pyronica’s footsteps behind him, turning his head. "There's something wrong with me and you know it." Dipper fully turned and knocked her over, landing on top of her with a audible thud. She fell in surprise but simply laughed, pushing Dipper off of her. 

"You know I'm a demon, and you attacked me? That's just suicidal." He slumped against the wall and clenched his fists. 

"This necklace is cursed and you know it. I can't pull it off and it's making me feel different!" 

She leaned in and inspected the jewelry, touching the gems. "Yeah, that's definitely had some tinkering with dark magic. Who woulda thought you would put it on?" She grinned and Dipper glared at her.

Will came with a loud moan inside of Tad, panting heavily as he slowly pulled out of him.

Bill sighed. "Oh what the hell?" He threw open the door, heading toward Dipper and Pyronica.

"And I thought we were just kissing." He let out a faint chuckle and lay flat on his back bare, looking up at the moon that had moved a bit down. A shooting star flickered in the corner of his eye, and he sighed with content.

Pyronica and Dipper started to bicker about magic, debating on what kinds was even possible to put into objects and jewelry.

"It's not possible to put anything else! It's not a curse, it's an enchantment!" She yelled, laughing at how frustrated the boy was getting.

"How could this be an enchantment in any way? I've never heard of this before!" He shut his eyes and rubbed them, ignoring the sound of a door swinging open. It was probably just another drunk pirate who had to pee anyways. Dipper frowned and droned out Pyronica’s laughter, groaning. How late was it? His nose was pink from the cold.

"Well it started as kissing." The blue demon mused.

"Pine Tree! Pyronica! What the fuck?" Bill grabbed Dipper. "You want this fucking necklace off? I can do that." The pirate growled down at him.

Tad smirked, running his fingered through his now tangled hair. "As much as I would like to freeze with you under the stairs, could you pass me my clothes?" 

Dipper pushed Bill off of him, brows furrowed. "I don't need you!" He yelled stubbornly, still slightly hurt. 

"Pyronica can help me, I don't know why you're so upset." He spat the words out and sneezed.   
Dipper turned to Pyronica- rather where she once was. She had left the area.

Will blushed and handed him his clothes, starting to dress himself.

"Oh you don't need me? That's how you really feel? I knew it! No human would ever care about me! You're just like the one who killed mom!" The pirate yelled at him, a tear running down his cheek. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to actually think you cared! You're just like Ford!" Bill shoved Dipper to the ground. "Next port we get to, you and your sister are getting the fuck off my ship. I don't want to see you again. You'll only hurt me again." The pirate's voice cracked as he spoke, turning away from Dipper. He stalked back to his cabin, wiping at his tears.

He grunted and pulled his breeches over his legs, slightly wobbly. "Shit, I didn't realize how cold it was till now." He rubbed his hands together and breathed into clasped palms, preserving heat.

Dipper bit his lip, raising to his feet. He had hurt Bill? Could Bill not see how much he was hurting Dipper? No, it was his fault. He was lying about his feelings. Dipper needed Bill, and he cared a lot. So why, why were the words coming out of his mouth not his? The taste of metal filled his mouth, Dipper had bit his lip too hard and blood leaked out of a small wound. He licked the raw flesh and pulled his hair back, letting the cool air hit his forehead.

Will cuddled up into Tad. "I sense an emotional disturbance."

Bill slammed his cabin door behind him before breaking down into tears. How stupid he was... thinking Pine Tree really wanted him around. No Pine Tree deserved better than Bill. Bill sighed. "I guess I'll be alone forever 

"Hm?" Tad propped his head up onto his elbow, feeling the bruises starting to form in his neck.

He walked over to Bill’s cabin door and rubbed his eyes, knocking on it gently. Blood dribbled slightly down his lip but the heat was welcome against his cold skin. Dipper’s palms grew clammy as second past waiting for a response, shutting his eyes tight.

"I'm just picking up vibes from others again." Will yawned.

Bill opened the door slightly before letting out a low growl, still in the shadows. "What do you want now? Here to make me feel worse about what I am?"

Tad nodded and leaned over to Will, stealing a kiss when he ended his yawn. "Let's go sleep. We can't bother other people if they're fighting."

Dipper stood in the doorway hair ruffled, nose cold and blood dripping down his lips. He must of looked like a zombie by now, huh? "I was hoping I could start by coming in." He whispered, trying to see through the dark room. 

Will made a sound of agreement.

Bill opened the door more, still in the shadows himself. "Fine come in,"

Tad tested out his limbs, bending his knees and attempting to stand. They felt sore and asleep, but moveable. He lifted Will into his arms and looked out at the sea, strolling carefully with weakened legs to their cabin.

He walked slowly into the dark room, wiping blood off his chin. "Don't say anything. Just hear me out, and then I'll leave. I promise you'll never hear from me again." Dipper wrung his wrists, trying to think of a way to put his feelings into words. "When you're around me I can't help but think about you, and you read my thoughts so you probably know." He blushed and looked down, unsure of where Bill even was as the room wasn't lit. "But when I speak the words come out all wrong and mixed, like someone else is making up the sentences for me." He clenched his jaw slightly, leaning awkwardly on one foot. "I-I'm pretty messed up I know, but I care about you a lot, probably more than you could guess. I just... It’s hard to say I love you to someone after they hurt you." His voice trembled slightly and silence filled the room before he spoke again. "I'll be going now." His shoulders shook slightly and he turned towards the door, stumbling through the dark.

Bill grabbed him, yanking off the necklace. "You hurt me pretty bad Pine Tree. I don't go talking about my past lightly. I just have a temper. Don't take it personally. I-I'm sorry... I really don't want you to leave... I need you... you keep me from well.... loosing myself. You are my light." Bill looked away.

Will yawned and closed his eye.

The necklace cracked slightly, resisting at Bill’s tug and causing Dipper to fall blindly into Bill. "Sorry." He breathed softly into the demon’s shirt, pace matching the rising chest he leaned against. He pressed his eyes into the fabric and wrapped his arms around the demon’s waist, tears and half dried blood soaking through. 

Tad felt Will’s consciousness fade by the time they had reached the cabin door, and he opened it gently laying the boy onto the bed before crawling in beside him. He kissed Will lightly on the forehead and smoothed his blue hair down.

 

Bill hugged the boy tightly. "I'm so sorry I said all those things..."

Will cuddled up into Tad, sucking on one of his knuckles "I-I love you."

The necklace shattered and fell, and Dipper felt relief before panic over took him. "T-that was my mother’s necklace..." he bent down and looked at the broken pieces, gems scattered across the floor, glimmering in the dark. "Oh no." His voice was barely a hushed whisper as he scooped up what he could into his arms. He had broken another thing his mother had loved.

Tad shut his eyes and drifted off into deep slumber, holding Will protectively.

"Pine Tree. I can fix the necklace as long as you never put it on again okay? I love you the way you are."

"You need to fix it. You have to, please." Tears welled up in his eyes as he held the shattered gems to his chest. He curled over the loose chains holding the remaining gems together, biting his wounded lip. He couldn't break it. His mother- was dead. But she held it so close to her, more even she needed it for her survival then she cared for the actual jewels adorning it.

Bill snapped his fingers and it was fixed in a second. "I understand how you feel about the necklace. My mom gave me a golden compass and I never let it out of my sight."

"S-She hated this necklace actually." He dried his tears, wrapping it in his hands. "She always told me it's what kept us alive in the family." He ran his fingers over the fine jewelry, closing it in his palm.

"Well don't put it back on." Bill hugged him 

"Yeah." He mumbled, letting Bill hug him and slowly raising his arms to hug the demon back.   
"S-sorry about your shirt." He looked down and tugged on his own bloodied collar. "Or shirts."

"Eh no harm done." He snapped his fingers and both were clean. "Now then. Anything else to say?"

Dipper racked his brain. What else could there possibly be? "You look nice?" He blurted out quietly, touching his now clean lip. "T-thank you." God, his manners sucked. Mabel used to drag him off and teach him about etiquette. He shuddered, remembering the times he was a test dummy for 'princess training.'

"Aw you look nice too." Bill picked him up. "Now never tell me that you don't need me or next time I might not come back."

"Yeah." Dipper leaned his head onto Bill's shoulder and let himself sink into strong arms. "Smooth..." He whispered, unaware he had said the words out loud. Resting his eyes, the boy ran his hand against the demon’s skin.

Bill held him close, starting to hum slightly off-tune. He sat down on the bed, caressing Dipper's hair softly.

"What song is that?" A heavy eye fluttered open lazily, curious as to what was happening around him. It felt good, Bill’s hands in his hair. Dipper felt he could sleep an eternity with this kind of soothing movement on his body. 

"It's an old song my mom used to sing to me." Bill whispered and pet his hair more, kissing his forehead softly.

Will whimpered softly in his sleep, pulling at his knee.

"Do you know the words?" He rolled over in Bill's lap so he could see the demon better, exposing his birthmark to the demon’s lips. He stared at his neck, the untouched skin calling out to him. 

Tad's felt Will slightly squirm in his sleep and moved his arms, wrapping them around the blue haired boy’s chest and burying his face into Will’s shoulder.

"Yeah but don't judge my singing." Bill grinned. "The road goes ever on and on. One small change can make it that much better. So is home ahead or the world? Home is behind and the world's ahead and there are many paths to tread." His voice was like honey, dripping with warmth.

Will let out a small gasp, grabbing onto Tad tightly. 

Dipper felt shivers crawl down his spine. Bill's voice was smooth and strong, dripping through the air like honey on toast. He wasn't jealous but rather admired his voice, insecure of his own. His ears begged for more of the smooth song and he tugged gently on his sleeve for Bill to continue.

Tad’s eyes shot up quickly, and he looked over to Will to see what was wrong, kissing him lightly on his cheeks.

Bill smiled. "Through the valley, through the dark of night, until the stars are all alight. Earth and fire, wind and flame, all shall fade. Now the world's behind and home's ahead and there is one path to tread. Through the fires and the dead, now to bed. Now to bed." 

Will's eye was wide opened, panting softly. "S-sorry...."

"That was beautiful..." He paused and opened his eyes, a small lopsided smile evident in the dark. "But I'm not tired." He whined jokingly, spreading his limbs across Bill’s legs and onto the bed.

Tad frowned, wrapping Will up in the sheets like a mummy. "You don't need to apologize for bad dreams. I should've known before you went to sleep." He brushed his finger against Will’s neck, a dark purple hickie forming from where Tad had bit him.

"I can sing another song for you to sleep." He grinned.

Will blushed. "You being here makes them better." He mumbled into Tad's chest.

"Yeah?" He craned his neck to see the mischievous smile that had plastered itself on Bill’s face. Could smiles even be that wide? He let his head fall back down onto the demon’s knee with a thump, yawning. 

Tad nodded, rubbing circles into Will's back. "I'm coming with you next time." His tone held no room for argument, more of a statement then a proposal.

"Hmm hmm I want to linger. Hmm hmm a little longer. Hmm hmm a little longer here with you." He started. 

"B-but you'll get hurt..."

He closed his eyes once more and let a reverie overtake his mind while he listened to the song pour from Bill’s lips. His lips were soft and sweet, like his voice. He blushed slightly as he remembered the kisses they had shared but still enjoyed Bill’s song. He did feel tired...

"I'll be fine. I'm not human." He rolled his eyes but blushed a bit at Will worrying for him. "You're really cute bundled up like that, you know?"

"Hmm hmm such a perfect night. Hmm hmm didn't seem quite right." Bill trailed off, his eye closing. 

Will blushed deeply. "N-no I don't." He puffed out his cheeks.

Dippers breath was soft, and he lay asleep on Bill. He muttered something under his breath about gnomes and frowned, punching Bill softly in his sleep before returning to a peaceful state.

"Well you can't see yourself right now, can you?" Tad grinned, tugging on the blanket to secure Will in it.

Bill made a soft oof sound, falling asleep. 

"I feel trapped."

"But you look adorable." He winked and chuckled, but released Will from the sheets.

Will puffed out his cheeks, pouting slightly. "Not adorable. I'm viscous." 

"As vicious as a declawed baby tiger." He nuzzled against Wills nose, discarding the sheets at the end of the bed.

Will whined and puffed his cheeks out again. "I can be mean." 

"Can you now." He chuckled and sat up, stretching his back. 

Will growled. "Y-yes I can." Will pulled the blankets over his head.

"Ah." The blankets fell over them, and Tad smiled grabbing at the fabric. "Hey! Come on. I'm just joking."

"Jerk." Will pouted.

"You can be mean and cute you know." He sighed and crossed his legs, putting the blanket around their waist. 

"Yes I know." He smiled and tackled him down.

Tad fell back in surprise, back hitting against the bed. "What?" He blushed, attempting to sit up.

"Meow." He grinned.

In a aloof state, Tad reached up and pet Wills hair, scratching the boy like a animal. "G-good kitty?" He chuckled slowly.

Will purred and smiled. "See? I can be intense."

"Yeah..." He leaned forward and kissed Will, looking in his eyes. "So can I." Tad grinned and traced the hickie on Wills neck. "You wanna grab some food?"

"Yeah food is good." Will blushed.

"Let's go." Tad lifted Will up and swung his legs over the bed frame, opening the door.

"My knees are bleeding."

His gaze wandered down to Will’s knees, blood seeping through the fabric. "Oh- sorry." Tad grabbed a bandage from his drawer and wrapped it over Will’s pants, kissing the boy’s wounds gently.

Will blushed. "I should have told you... I um... got shot in the knee."

"You what?" Tads expression held shock, calming down but eyes still full of worry and panic. "When?" If Will meant he was shot as in shot recently without telling Tad, the bullet was probably still in him and he could get a infection. Tad chewed his cheek and carefully lifted Will’s pant leg, revealing a bloody reopened wound. It was a bit scraped around the wound, he would've never guessed a bullet inside was what caused the wound to reopen.

"Like a week ago..." Will looked away. "I couldn't get the bullet out..." 

"Oh shit... Why didn't you say anything?" He laid Will down and ripped the pant leg off, tossing it to the side. 

"I thought it would be okay." He sighed. "But I think I made it worse."

"You could've infected your leg! Do you wanna be legless?!" He rolled the ripped fabric up, passing it to Will. "Put this between your teeth, it's gonna hurt."

"I barely use them anyway... one of the crew whipped my other knee..." Will put the fabric in his mouth, taking a deep breath in. 

Tad frowned, grabbing a knife from his pocket. He made a small incision into the wound, digging the knife carefully until it chunked against bloody metal. He tore the bullet out, blood and pus pouring out. Tearing Will’s other pant leg, he wrapped it around the wound to stop the bleeding.

Will let out a loud scream, starting to sob. He clutched the bed tightly and nearly passed out.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and kissed Will with fervor, stroking the boy’s hair in a panic. "It's gonna be better, okay? It'll get better."

Will started to hyperventilate. "H-hug..." he gasped out. 

Tad wrapped his arms quickly around Will, burying his hands in the demons hair. "I'm here." He repeated the words into Will’s ear and covered the blue haired boy’s eyes. 

Will clung onto him. "T-thank you."

"I'll go grab the food, alright? You don't need to get up." Tad gingerly placed the blanket over Will and slowly got up, cautious in his movements in order not to hurt him.

Will nodded slightly. "okay be safe."


End file.
